La Chute des Notes
by Hiyaka
Summary: Une jeune fille timide avec une voix d'ange, un jeune garçon blond avec une gueule d'ange et pourtant cette histoire n'a pas lieu au paradis. UA.
1. Prologue

Coucou !

Je suis de retour, _pour vous jouer un mauvais tour_. Non plus sérieusement, c'est une fic. sur laquelle je bosserai en même temps que « Les Roses Blanches du White Day » (qui reste ma fiction principale), donc les chapitre de celle-ci sortiront moins souvent, mais ce seront, pour la plus-part, des pavés donc... ^^

Aussi, vu que la majorité des francophones sur ce site sont Français, je tiens a prévenir que l'histoire se déroule dans un collège en Belgique. Pourquoi je le précise ? Car les systèmes scolaires ne sont pas les même. En gros, nous avons d'abord trois maternelle, puis six primaires (1, 2, 3, ...) et enfin six secondaires (même chose) ('y a aussi l'unif', mais ça, on s'en fout ici). Ici la majorité des persos sont en sixième secondaire, ce qu'on peut comparé à la terminale. Voili, voilou, c'était le point pour que les Français (et les autres ( _sauf les Belges, parce qu'on est les meilleurs :P_ )) ne s'emmêlent pas les pinceaux.

Je vous laisse lire, au passage, le fait que ce chapitre (enfin, prologue) soit relativement ennuyeux est normal. C'est même le but. ^^' ( _Enfaite ce sera la même chose pour le début du prochain ^^'_ ).

Bon je vous laisse, _on se retrouve en bas_ :D !

(Écriture italique (sauf dans le chapitre en lui-même) = Fury)

 **Disclaimer:** Ceci est le premier d'une longue liste, alors je le dis d'entrée de jeu. One Piece ne m'appartient pas.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Mercredi 2 septembre 2015_

 _Bip Bip Bip_

L'alarme de mon GSM sonnait comme un supplice à mes oreilles, qui me hurlaient d'éteindre ce putain de téléphone. Je tâtai donc, encore à moitié endormie, la table de chevet en bois qui se trouvait à côté de mon lit, afin de mettre la main sur ce maudit appareil. Trouvé ! J'appuyai sur un bouton en gardant les yeux fermé, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. La lumière de mon écran réussissait le pari fou de m'aveugler alors que mes paupières m'empêchaient de voir quoi que se soit. Soite. Je lâchai un grognement avant de tenter d'ouvrir les yeux une fois mon portable mit sur silencieux et verrouiller. Pas question de devenir aveugle. Quoique, cela m'éviterai d'aller en cours, mais... non.

Une fois ce monologue intérieur finit, je me levai, non sans peine, pour me diriger vers ma garde-robe. J'y pris un jean bleu classique, un sweat noir serrant au niveau des bras, mais plus large et un peu trop court au niveau de la taille, ainsi que des sous-vêtements. Par la suite, comme chaque matin, je me dirigeai, mes affaires sous le bras, vers la salle d'eau raccrocher à ma chambre pour y prendre une douche et me préparer pour la journée qui arrivait.

Après avoir terminer, je me rendis à mon bureau, pris mon sac à dos bleu, décoré avec de nombreux badges, sur mon épaule et me regardai dans le miroir à côté de ma garde-robe. Mes cheveux châtains et ondulés, m'arrivant aux épaules, étaient attachés en une petite queue de cheval. Mes yeux gris s'observaient eux-même puis allèrent se balader sur mes nombreuses tâches de rousseur. Prête, je sortis dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Finalement, je fermai la porte à clé et me dirigeai vers les escaliers qui me mèneraient vers la sortie de l'internat.

Dehors, le soleil était déjà entrain d'apparaitre et marquait des ombres fortes au sol. Quelques élèves interne trainaient aussi dans la cours, attendant de pouvoir aller déjeuner. Et, comme d'habitude, je me mis dans mon coin, sous un arbre, et pris un manga dans mon sac. Le premier tome de Kenshin le Vagabond, que je lisais pour la cinquième ou sixième fois déjà, mais que voulez-vous, j'adore cette série. J'avais à peine lu trois pages que la sonnerie annonçant le petit déjeuner retentit. Les derniers élèves a être dans l'internat sortirent et nous nous dirigeâmes d'un même mouvement vers le bâtiment en briques rouges où se trouvait la cantine.

Une fois rentré, je pris un plateau rouge sur le dessus d'une pile et me mis dans la file afin de prendre un bol de céréales. Je me dirigeai vers une table avec mon plateau, sur lequel j'avais également déposé une bouteille de jus d'orange, m'assis et mangeai tout en continuant de lire, n'adressant la parole à personne.

La journée passa comme la précédente et toute celles encore avant. Et comme d'habitude, je n'avais pas réussi a tisser un début d'amitié. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si les gens ici paraissaient malveillant. Certains ont même essayé d'engager la conversation avec moi, la petite nouvelle. Mais, non, il n'y a rien a faire, je reste dans mon coin, mes livres, mon monde.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je fis rapidement les quelques devoirs que j'avais pour le lendemain, puis me mis sous les couvertures, en pyjama. Cependant, je ne tombai pas dans les bras de Morphée, attendant une heure bien précise. Minuit. Cette heure était celle où tout le monde était censé dormir à l'internat. Celle où mon monde prenait vie et où je me décoinçai. Celle où j'osais tout.

J'allumai mon téléphone et regardai l'heure. Tout juste dix-huit heures. J'avais encore du temps devant moi, comme d'habitude. Je sortis de sous les draps, pris un des livres que j'avais placé dans ma bibliothèque et me plongeai dedans. Dévorant chaque mot, chaque phrase. De quel livre il s'agissait ? Les Mémoires d'un Âne, de la Comptesse de Ségur. Une histoire que ma grand-mère, qui adorai lire, m'avais conté lorsque j'étais petite. Ou en tout cas plus petite que maintenant. Des bouquins que ma Bonne Maman m'avait lu, celui-ci était mon préférer. Alors je le lisais, encore et encore. Tellement de fois que je pourrais réciter le premier chapitre de mémoire, mais bon, c'était une histoire qui avait une valeur sentimentale à mes yeux. Plus que les autres. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est que c'était le conte qui m'avait le plus captivé durant mon enfance.

Je continuai ma lecture longtemps, très longtemps. Jusqu'à minuit. Là, je le redéposai dans l'armoire, enfilai un gilet qui trainait sur la chaise de mon bureau et me mis devant le fenêtre qui m'offrait une vue apaisante. La cours entièrement vide, mais éclairée par des lampadaires diffusant une lumière uniforme et jaune.

Je l'ouvris en grand, m'assis sur l'appui de fenêtre, dos contre la vitre, les jambes repliées, mes bras les entourant. Je pris une grande inspiration et commençai, comme d'habitude.

I'm gonna pick up the pieces,

and build a Lego house.

If things go wrong,

we can knock it down.

But three words have two meanings,

there's one thing on my mind.

It's all for you.

And it's dark and a cold December,

but I've got you to keep me warm.

If we broken I will mend you,

and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on.

Now.

I'm out of touch,

I'm out of love.

I'll pick you up,

when you're getting down.

And out of all these things I've done,

I think I love you better now.

I'm out of sight,

I'm out of mind.

I'll do it all for you in time.

And out of all these things I've done,

I think I love you better now.

Now.

I'm gonna paint you by numbers,

then colour you in.

If things go right,

we'll frame it.

And put you on a wall.

And it's so hard to say it,

but I've been here before.

Now I surrender up my heart,

and swap it for yours.

I'm out of touch,

I'm out of love.

I'll pick you up,

when you're getting down.

And out of all these things I've done,

I think I love you better now.

I'm out of sight,

I'm out of mind.

I'll do it all for you in time.

And out of all these things I've done,

I think I love you better now.

Don't hold me down.

I think the braces are breaking,

and it's more than I can take.

And it's dark and a cold December,

but I've got you to keep me warm.

If we broken I will mend you,

and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on.

Now.

I'm out of touch,

I'm out of love.

I'll pick you up,

when you're getting down.

And out of all these things I've done,

I think I love you better now.

I'm out of sight,

I'm out of mind.

I'll do it all for you in time.

And out of all these things I've done,

I think I love you better now.

I'm out of touch,

I'm out of love.

I'll pick you up,

when you're getting down.

And out of all these things I've done,

I think I love you better now.

I'm out of sight,

I'm out of mind.

I'll do it all for you in time.

And out of all these things I've done,

I think I love you better now.

I'm out of touch,

I'm out of love.

I'll pick you up,

when you're getting down.

And out of all these things I've done,

I will love you better now.

Chantant toute la chanson de mémoire à ce monde calme dont moi seule brise le silence. Ce monde où il n'y a personne pour m'entendre. Ce monde qui est le mien.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Hey, hey, hey ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Soyez honnêtes, même si je me bouffe une review négative, je préfère ça a continuer de faire des erreurs.

 _Au passage, pour ceux qui ne connaitraient pas, la chanson c'est Lego House d'Ed Sheeran... Une de mes chansons préféré. ^^_

Sinon, bah, j'espère vous revoir au prochain (vrai) chapitre, à plus et... ( _Vite trouve une phrase de fin !_ -J'essaye, Fury !) je laisse le mot de la fin à Fury. ( _Salope._ -Héhé !)

 _Euh... review ?_


	2. Chapitre I

Hello, hello, hello !

Oui, je sais que ce premier chapitre arrive très vite après le prologue, mais disons que c'est comme un 'tit cadeau pour ceux qui ont lu le prologue...

 _Je vous préviens, le début de ce chapitre ressemble quasi mot pour mot au prologue, mais, c'est le but, donc lisez-le s'il vous plait._

Je vais vous laissez lire, on se retrouve en bas ^^

Disclaimer: One Piece est merveilleux, magique et malgré le fait que j'adore ce manga, il ne m'appartient pas.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Jeudi 3 septembre 2015_

 _Bip Bip Bip_

L'alarme de mon GSM sonnait comme un supplice à mes oreilles, qui me hurlaient d'éteindre ce putain de téléphone. Je tâtai donc, encore à moitié endormie, la table de chevet en bois qui se trouvait à côté de mon lit, afin de mettre la main sur ce maudit appareil. Trouvé ! J'appuyai sur un bouton en gardant les yeux fermé, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. La lumière de mon écran réussissait le pari fou de m'aveugler alors que mes paupières m'empêchaient de voir quoi que se soit. Soite. Je lâchai un grognement avant de tenter d'ouvrir les yeux une fois mon portable mit sur silencieux et verrouiller. Pas question de devenir aveugle. Quoique, cela m'éviterai d'aller en cours, mais... non.

Une fois ce monologue intérieur finit, je me levai, non sans peine, pour me diriger vers ma chaise de bureau pour reprendre mes vêtements de la veille, puis vers ma garde-robe pour y prendre des sous-vêtements. Par la suite, comme chaque matin, je me dirigeai, mes affaires sous le bras, vers la salle d'eau raccrocher à ma chambre pour y prendre une douche et me préparer pour la journée qui arrivait.

Après avoir terminer, je me rendis à mon bureau, pris mon sac à dos bleu, décoré avec de nombreux badges, sur mon épaule et me regardai dans le miroir à côté de ma garde-robe. Mes cheveux châtains et ondulés, m'arrivant aux épaules, étaient attachés en une petite queux de cheval. Mes yeux gris s'observaient eux-même puis allèrent se balader sur mes nombreuses tâches de rousseur. Prête, je sortis dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Finalement, je fermai la porte à clé et me dirigeai vers les escaliers qui me mèneraient vers la sortie de l'internat.

Dehors, le soleil était déjà entrain d'apparaitre et marquait des ombres fortes au sol. Quelques élèves interne trainaient aussi dans la cours, attendant de pouvoir aller déjeuner. Et, comme d'habitude, je me mis dans mon coin, sous un arbre, et pris un manga dans mon sac. Le premier tome de Barakamon que je lisais pour la cinquième ou sixième fois déjà, mais que voulez-vous, j'adore cette série. J'avais à peine lu trois pages que la sonnerie annonçant le petit déjeuner retentit. Les derniers élèves a être dans l'internat sortirent et nous nous dirigeâmes d'un même mouvement vers le bâtiment en briques rouges où se trouvait la cantine.

Une fois rentré, je pris un plateau rouge sur le dessus d'une pile et me mis dans la file afin de prendre un bol de céréales. Je me dirigeai vers une table avec mon plateau, sur lequel j'avais également déposé une bouteille de jus d'orange, m'assis et mangeai tout en continuant de lire, n'adressant la parole à personne.

La journée passa comme la précédente et toute celles encore avant. Et comme d'habitude, je n'avais pas réussi a tisser un début d'amitié. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si les gens ici paraissaient malveillant. Certains ont même essayé d'engager la conversation avec moi, la petite nouvel. Mais, non, il n'y a rien a faire, je reste dans mon coin, mes livres, mon monde.

Les cours finit, je me rendis à la bibliothèque, ayant besoin d'un bouquin pour un devoirs a rendre lundi. Un devoirs de Latin, donné par ce cher professeur qu'est Dracule Mihawk. Arrivée à l'entrée, je m'inscris auprès d'une dame assise derrière un bureau qui me demanda mon nom, prénom, âge et classe. Une fois les renseignements donné, elle me laissa me rendre dans le labyrinthe d'armoires, toute remplies de livres, fins comme épais, neufs comme plus anciens. Un petit paradis pour moi.

Je trouvais rapidement ce que je cherchai, et alors que je tentais de l'atteindre, la vérité me revint en pleine face. J'étais trop petite. 1m 65 à dix-sept ans n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler une grande taille. Je posai donc mon sac à terre et me mis a la recherche d'un tabouret ou quelque-chose dans le même style. Introuvable. Je me rendis donc à nouveau vers l'armoire où je l'avais trouvé. Là, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, tendant au maximum mon bras droit vers le ciel, laissant fortement voir mon ventre.

« Un coup de main ? » Me demanda soudainement une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai brusquement, reprenant ma taille normale au passage, devenant pivoine, et me retrouvai face à face avec Sabo, un garçon avec qui je partageai plusieurs cours, dont le Latin.

J'acquiesçai tout en émettant un petit « Mmm ». Il s'avança donc vers la bibliothèque et pris le livre comme si de rien était puis se retourna vers moi.

« C'est bien de celui-la que tu avais besoins ? » Me questionna-t-il en me tendant le livre.

Nouveau hochement de tête suivi d'un très discret « Merci » avant de prendre mon sac, qui était toujours au sol, et de m'éclipser, tête basse.

« Attend ! » Avait-il hurler en chuchotant, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de la bibliothécaire.

Je me retournai, me demandant ce qu'il me voulait.

« Qui es-tu ? Ta tête me dit vaguement quelque-chose, mais je n'arrive pas a me souvenir de ton nom. M'avait-il questionné ensuite.

-Mariella. Avais-je simplement répondu, espérant que cela lui suffirait.

-Et d'où est-ce qu'on se connait ?

-On a des cours commun. Répondis-je, toujours relativement silencieusement.

-Lesquels ? Demanda le blond tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Latin, Français, Anglais, Néerlandais, Histoire et Bio. » Dis-je, comme si c'était une évidence, dans une tirade.

Ses yeux devinrent grand comme des soucoupes.

« Tu as retenu tout les cours qu'on a en commun ? Demanda-t-il, ahuri.

-Ça n'a pas été difficile. Répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Comment ?

-On va dire que tu ne passes pas inaperçu. Tes frères non-plus d'ailleurs. » Chose qui le fit rire, mais il s'arrêta soudainement.

« -Comment sais-tu que j'ai deux frères ? » Cette question ne fit qu'agrandir mon sourire.

« J'ai beau être très discrète, voir même quasi inexistante durant certains cours, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'y prête pas attention... Miss Valentine l'a dit durant un de nos cours d'Anglais.

-Je vois...

-Euhm, j'ai des trucs a faire, donc... On se voit en cours. Dis-je, voulant retrouver mon pyjama.

-Ouaip, à demain ! » Cria-t-il, réellement cette fois. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la gérante de la bibliothèque.

Une fois que mon livre fut enregistré comme « emprunté » je pus me rendre dans ma chambre, mettre mon pyjama,qui était en réalité un vieux pantalon de sport et un maillot de foot du Barca, et faire mes devoirs, y compris celui pour lundi. Je finis le tout vers six heures et demi de l'après midi. J'allais faire comme à mon habitude, me mettre sous les couvertures et lire, mais je me dis que ma petite discussion de la journée méritait une danse de la joie. Je pris donc mon ordinateur, l'allumai, me rendis sur YouTube et m'empressai de lancer Footloose de Kenny Loggins. Dès que la chanson démarra, je me laissai entrainer par ce rythme que je connaissais si bien. Faisant la folle, la Mariella de jour devint temporairement celle de nuit, celle pas timide pour un sous, celle qui ose tout.

Quand j'eus fini de danser, telle une quiche Lorraine, je lançai une playliste comportant différents styles de musiques. Allant du Lac des Signes de Tchaïkovski à Last Ride of the Day de Nightwish. Écoutant cela, j'ouvris un dossier, puis un fichier OpenOffice et écris, continuant ma fiction. Attendant l'heure.

ooOoOoOoo

Minuit sonna et je refermai mon pc pour le déposer au sol. Je me levai, attrapai mon gilet, me rendis à ma fenêtre, l'ouvris en grand, m'y assis, me faisant toute petite... et commençai.

Just take those old records off the shelf,

I'll sit and listen to em by myself.

Today's music ain't got the same soul,

I like that old time rock'n'roll.

Don't try to take me to a disco,

you'll never even get me out on the floor.

In ten minutes I'll be late for the door,

I like that old time rock'n'roll.

Old time rock'n'roll,

that kind of music just smoothes the soul.

I reminisce about the days of old,

with that old time rock'n'roll.

...

Wont go to hear them play a tango,

I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul.

There's only one sure way to get me to go,

start playing old time rock'n'roll.

Call me a relic,

call me what you will.

Say I'm old-fashioned,

say I'm over the hill.

Today's music ain't got the same soul,

I like that old time rock'n'roll.

Still like that old time rock'n'roll,

that kind of music just smoothes the soul.

I reminisce about the days of old,

With that old time rock'n'roll.

...

Old time rock'n'roll,

baby just smoothes the soul.

I reminisce about the days of old,

with that old time rock'n'roll.

Old time rock'n'roll,

baby just smoothes the soul.

I reminisce about the days of old,

with that old time rock'n'roll.

Old time rock'n'roll,

it just smoothes the soul.

I reminisce about the days of old,

with that old time rock'n'roll.

Still like that old time rock'n'roll.

A nouveau, par cœur. Je soupirai, le vent passa et alors que je m'apprêtais a descendre, j'entendis quelqu'un tousser. Et cela provenais de la fenêtre juste en dessous de la mienne. Je priai presque pour que cette personne n'ai rien entendu.

« Salut » Entendis-je.

Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre, je devins rouge pivoine et me faisais la plus silencieuse possible. Priant pour qu'il en reste là et ne dise rien de plus.

« C'était sympa ce que tu chantais, je ne connaissais pas. Tu veux bien me dire le titre ? » Demanda-t-il.

Je rassemblai mon courage et lançai « Old Time Rock'n'Roll de Bob Segar. » encore plus rouge.

« Attend, mais... Tu ne serais pas la fille de la bibliothèque de la tantôt ?

-Sabo ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, c'est moi. Répondit-il en chantonnant. Mais toi ? Tu es bien Maria ?

-Mariella. Corrigeai-je, pas plus rassurer que ça de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

-Ah, ouais, désoler. » Je pouvais le voir sourire maladroitement d'ici. Et moi aussi je souris, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

« Tu chantes plutôt bien. J'imagine que c'était aussi toi hier, et encore avant ?

-Ouais. Lâchai-je. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ? Questionnai-je, soudainement inquiète.

-Haha, non, t'inquiètes, je suis un couche tard. Toi aussi on dirait.

-On dirait. » Je soupirai, j'étais bien là, a parler avec quelqu'un. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus vraiment discuter. « On se voit demain en cours. Bonne nuit. » Ajoutai-je avant qu'il n'ai pus rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Je descendis de l'appui de fenêtre et refermai la vitre juste après avoir entendu un petit « Bonne nuit la petite » qui me fis a nouveau virer au rouge tomate. « La petite », il m'avais déjà trouver un surnom ? Pas le meilleur, mais un surnoms quand-même.

Je me glissai sous les draps, heureuse, et ce fut le sourire aux lèvres que je me fis emporter par Morphée.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Voili, voilou ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, et si ce chapitre est sorti très vite après le prologue, les prochain mettrons plus de temps a être publier _._

 _Au passage, la chanson c'est, Old Time Rock'n'Roll de Bob Segar. Ce n'est pas une chanson très récente, mais je l'aime beaucoup, justement pour son côté old-school. ^^_

On passe à la réponse à la review. Eh, oui, il y en a déjà une !

Nona Nevaeh: Merci ^^ (Voilà, juste pour avoir écrit une review, maintenant passons au reste)... Oui, je sais, c'était le but. J'avais envie justement de faire sentir ce sentiment de... banal, répétitif. Cette sensation de routine lassante. Ça sera encore le cas pour le début du prochain chapitre, mais après, ça ''s'accélèrera'' et deviendra plus fun. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, pour moi tant qu'une critique négative est écrite dans le but de donner des conseils et non de rabaisser un auteur, je suis d'accord ^^. Ok, pour ça je continue sur ma lancée alors ^^... En faite, je dois bien avoué que pour le côté ''dans son petit monde'' elle me ressemble un peu, sauf que je suis BEAUCOUP moins timide... Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir prit la peine d'écrire un commentaire, et j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre ^^ !

 _Voilà les gens c'est tout..._ Si vous avez des question, qu'il y la moindre chose qui vous dérange, ou encore, que vous voulez simplement partager votre avis, c'est direction _les reviews ^^ !_

 _Bye !_ Chu~


	3. Chapitre II

Yohohoho !

Comment vous allez tous... les six ?

 _-Déçue ?  
-_Tu déconnes ?! Je suis aux anges !  
- _C'est pas beaucoup pourtant.  
_ -Pour moi si ! Fout moi la paix !

On se retrouve en bas ! _En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ^^_

Disclaimer: No. One Piece ne m'appartient pas (encore).

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Vendredi 4 septembre 2015_

 _Bip Bip Bip_

L'alarme de mon GSM sonnait comme un supplice à mes oreilles, qui me hurlaient d'éteindre ce putain de téléphone. Je tâtai donc, encore à moitié endormie, la table de chevet en bois qui se trouvait à côté de mon lit, afin de mettre la main sur ce maudit appareil. Trouvé ! J'appuyai sur un bouton en gardant les yeux fermé, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. La lumière de mon écran réussissait le pari fou de m'aveugler alors que mes paupières m'empêchaient de voir quoi que se soit. Soite. Je lâchai un grognement avant de tenter d'ouvrir les yeux une fois mon portable mit sur silencieux et verrouiller. Pas question de devenir aveugle. Quoique, cela m'éviterai d'aller en cours, mais... non.

Une fois ce monologue intérieur finit, je me levai, non sans peine, pour me diriger vers ma garde-robe. J'y pris un jean noir, un top blanc et un pull large, mais élégant, noir, ainsi que des sous-vêtements. Par la suite, comme chaque matin, je me dirigeai, mes affaires sous le bras, vers la salle d'eau raccrocher à ma chambre pour y prendre une douche et me préparer pour la journée qui arrivait.

Après avoir terminer, je me rendis à mon bureau, pris mon sac à dos bleu, décoré avec de nombreux badges, sur mon épaule et me regardai dans le miroir à côté de ma garde-robe. Mes cheveux châtains et ondulés, m'arrivant aux épaules, étaient attachés en une petite queux de cheval. Mes yeux gris s'observaient eux-même puis allèrent se balader sur mes nombreuses tâches de rousseur. Prête, je sortis dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Finalement, je fermai la porte à clé et me dirigeai vers les escaliers qui me mèneraient vers la sortie de l'internat.

Dehors, le soleil était déjà entrain d'apparaitre et marquait des ombres fortes au sol. Quelques élèves interne trainaient aussi dans la cours, attendant de pouvoir aller déjeuner. Et, comme d'habitude, je me mis dans mon coin, sous un arbre, et pris un manga dans mon sac. Le premier tome de Bakuman, que je lisais pour la cinquième ou sixième fois déjà, mais que voulez-vous, j'adore cette série. J'avais à peine lu trois pages que la sonnerie annonçant le petit déjeuner retentit. Les derniers élèves a être dans l'internat sortirent et nous nous dirigeâmes d'un même mouvement vers le bâtiment en briques rouges où se trouvait la cantine.

Une fois rentré, je pris un plateau rouge sur le dessus d'une pile et me mis dans la file afin de prendre un bol de céréales. Je me dirigeai vers une table avec mon plateau, sur lequel j'avais également déposé une bouteille de jus d'orange, m'assis et mangeai tout en continuant de lire, n'adressant la parole à personne jusqu'à ce qu'un certain blondinet faisant une tête de plus que moi ne vienne s'assoir en face.

« Salut ! Me lança-t-il avec un grand sourire

-Salut. Répondis-je, beaucoup plus réservé, avant de continuer ma lecture.

-Tu comptes a nouveau chanter ce soir ? Questionna-t-il avec entrain.

-Mhm. Dis-je tout en acquiesçant.

-Cool. Et tu chanteras quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, généralement tout dépend de mon humeur et de la journée que j'ai eu. Répondis-je sans pour autant lever les yeux de mon manga.

-Je vois.

-Oï Sabo ! » Entendis-je derrière moi.

Je vis le garçon en face de moi faire de grand geste à quelqu'un, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre, mais je n'y prêtai pas plus d'attention que ça... Jusqu'à ce que trois personnes ne débarquent.

Je reconnu l'un d'eux comme étant l'un des frères de Sabo, Ace, mais les deux autres me restaient inconnus. Le brun parti s'assoir à côté de son frère, suivi par une fille aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus, tandis que le troisième vint se mettre à mes cotés.

« Mariella, voici Ace, mon frère et Nojiko et Law, des amis. Présenta le blond tout en me les indiquant.

-Enchantée. Dis-je relativement bas.

-Hoy ! Me lança le frère en question tout en m'offrant un énorme sourire.

-Bonjour. Me dit, plus calmement, la fille assise à ses cotés, que j'avais compris comme étant Nojiko, avec un sourire.

-Salut. Fit finalement une voix à côté de moi. Trafalgar Law, enchantée. Continua-t-il tout en me tendant la main.

-De même... Répondis-je, un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de la serrer poliment.

-Bonney n'est pas là ? Questionna soudainement le blondinet alors que j'avais renoncé à mon livre tout en le rangeant.

-Non, elle est en retard... encore. Ajouta la bleue.

-Je vois. Dit-il en baissant les yeux avant de spontanément les relever vers moi, les autres suivirent bientôt et je me sentis devenir cramoisi. D'où est-ce que tu viens en fait ? T'es nouvelles, non ? Je soupirai.

-Je viens du Canada, on a dû déménager en Belgique pour le travaille de ma mère. Répondis-je en finissant mon bol de céréales.

-Mhm, et comment t'as atterri à l'internat ? Questionna le même avant de prendre une bouchée de son sandwich.

-La maison est un peu loin et j'en avais envie, c'est tout. Dis-je, commençant à me sentir un tout petit peu à mon aise, même si ces quatre paires d'yeux ne me facilitaient pas la tâche.

-Tu préfères rester ici, toute seule et sans réelle confort plutôt que d'être chez toi ? Intervint Ace.

-Disons que je préfère rester loin de mon beau-père.

-Ton beau-père ? Demanda Nojiko tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est quelqu'un de très carré, qui a beaucoup de règles et qui ne me fait absolument pas confiance. Pour vous donner une idée, quand j'avais quatorze-quinze ans, je pouvais sortir un peu où je voulais, tant que je tenais ma mère au courant et que je ne rentrais pas trop tard. Quand il est arrivé, ça a été interdiction de sortir seule, alors que j'étais plus âgé. Expliquai-je, encore un peu plus à mon aise.

-Durdur. » Fit un certain blond avec sarcasme.

Je le regardai, amusée. Peut-être que j'étais plus sociable que je ne le pensais.

« -Et ton père ? Questionna Nojiko.

-Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis que mon beau-père a débarqué. Répondis-je tristement. Il est resté au Canada, et a eut beaucoup de mal a se remettre de sa rupture avec ma mère, quand j'avais treize ans, c'est tout ce que je sais.

-Il ne te manques pas trop ? Me demanda encore la bleue, inquiète.

-Un peu, mais je ne m'en fais pas trop pour lui. » La rassurai-je avec un maigre sourire qui se voulait sécurisant. Je soupirai. « Euh... je vais vous laissez, j'ai un livre a rendre, et pas mal d'escaliers a monter, donc... Dis-je avec un petit sourire gêner. À plus tard. »

Je les entendis me répondre d'une même voix alors que j'étais proche de la porte.

Je me rendis, comme je l'avais dit, à la bibliothèque, puis dans ma salle de classe, qui était au troisième, et dernier, étage du bâtiment.

 **Pendant ce temps**

Mariella était hors de vue, les quatre amis, eux, furent rejoint par une dernière qui avala son petit-déjeuner en quatrième vitesse avant d'essayer de voler celui des autres à table, pendant qu'Ace traitait Nojiko de « Plombeuse d'ambiance ».

« Hey, écouter tous ! Dit soudainement Sabo. Lesquels d'entre-vous ont leurs chambres du côté Sud cette année ? »

Trois réponse positives se firent entendre par Law, Ace et Bonney.

« D'accord, ben vous trois, reprit le blond, ce soir, un peu avant minuit, vous ouvrez vos fenêtres et vous attendez en silence. Dit-il, tout en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda son frère.

-Vous allez voir, à minuit il se passera quelque chose, mais peu importe ce que c'est, vous ne dites rien tant que vous ne m'entendez pas, compris ? » Les trois acquiescèrent, curieux de savoir ce que le blond préparait. « Ah, oui ! Pas un mot de ça à Mariella. » Conclu-t-il fermement.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

La journée était vite passée, plus vite que d'habitude. En même temps, lorsque l'on a des gens à qui parler, on s'ennuie moins. Durant la pause, j'avais eu l'occasion de faire la connaissance de Bonney, une fille assez fofolle, dirons nous.

J'étais en pyjama, attendant mon heure en écrivant tout en écoutant une playlist composée d'openings. Chantonnant avec ses ères que je connaissais depuis des années, puis, minuit sonna.

Je me sortis de mon lit, tout en gardant à l'esprit que ce cher Sabo m'écoutera sans doutes, pris mon gilet, ouvris la fenêtre, m'assis sur le rebord, pris une grande inspiration et commença mon rituel.

When tomorrow comes,

I'll be on my own.

Feeling frightened up,

the things that I don't know.

When tomorrow comes,

tomorrow comes,

tomorrow comes.

And though the road is long,

I look up to the sky.

In the dark I found,

I stop and I won't fly.

And I sing along,

I sing along,

then I sing along.

I got all I need when I got you and I,

I look around me,

and see a sweet life.

I'm stuck in the dark but,

you're my flashlight.

You're gettin' me,

gettin' me trough the night.

Can't stop my heart when you're shinin' in my eyes.

Can't lie,

it's a sweet life.

I'm stuck in the dark,

but you're my flashlight.

You're gettin' me,

gettin' me through the night.

Cause you're my flashlight.

You're my flashlight,

you're my flashlight.

I see the shadows long,

beneath the mountain top.

I'm not afraid when,

the rain won't stop.

Cause you light the way,

you light the way,

you light the way.

I got all I need when I got you and I,

I look around me,

and see a sweet life.

I'm stuck in the dark but,

you're my flashlight.

You're gettin' me,

gettin' me trough the night.

Can't stop my heart when you're shinin' in my eyes.

Can't lie,

it's a sweet life.

I'm stuck in the dark,

but you're my flashlight.

You're gettin' me,

gettin' me through the night.

Cause you're my flashlight.

You're my flashlight,

you're my flashlight.

I got all I need when I got you and I,

I look around me,

and see a sweet life.

I'm stuck in the dark but,

you're my flashlight.

You're gettin' me,

gettin' me trough the night.

Can't stop my heart when you're shinin' in my eyes.

Can't lie,

it's a sweet life.

I'm stuck in the dark,

but you're my flashlight.

You're gettin' me,

gettin' me through the night.

Cause you're my flashlight.

You're my flashlight,

you're my flashlight.

You're my flashlight, light, light.

You're my flashlight, light, light.

You're my flashlight.

Je soupirai, attendant le verdict du blond d'en dessous.

« Joli, c'était quoi cette fois ? L'entendis-je. Je fus étrangement soulagé, comme si j'avais peur qu'il n'ait pas écouté.

-Flashlight de Jessie J. Répondis-je simplement.

-Bordel ! Qui est-ce qui vient de chanter ? Entendis-je plus loin, c'était une voix de fille, elle ne m'était pas inconnue.

-Salut Bonney. Dit celui d'en dessous.

-Sabo ! Tu sais qui c'est ?

-Ouais...

-Dis-moi qui c'est ! Exigea la fille.

-Calme-toi... c'était Mariella...

-Mariella, c'est toi qui vient de chanter ?

-O-oui. » Répondis-je timidement, ne m'attendant pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Je me penchai d'ailleurs un peu par la fenêtre, sa chambre n'était pas celle d'à côté, mais celle d'après. Elle me regarda avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

« -Law, Ace ? Un commentaire ? Questionna Sabo.

-Attend. Ton frère et Law écoutaient aussi ? Mais comment est-ce qu'ils... Sabooo ? Demandais-je en chantonnant.

-Ouiii ? Me répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Est-ce que tu les aurais prévenus par hasard ?

-Ouiiii. Termina-t-il toujours en chantonnant.

-Mariella ? Fit une voix que je reconnu comme celle de celui au chapeau nordique.

-Euh, oui ? Dis-je à mon tour, redevenue calme.

-Tu chantes plutôt bien.

-Merci... Répondis-je flattée par le compliment.

-Bon, il ne manque plus que ton frère, monsieur Moustache. Fit Bonney.

-Monsieur Moustache ? Répétai-je.

-Laisse tomber. C'est un surnom qu'elle me donne depuis une soirée déguisé où je portais une grosse moustache grise accompagné d'une barbe. Expliqua Sabo. Et pour Ace, je pense qu'il a dû faire une crise de narcolepsie. On verra demain si il t'a entendu. »

J'avais envie de répliquer, m'inquiétant tout de même un peu pour le brun, n'étant pas au courant de sa maladie, mais fut couper dans mon élan.

« Bonne nuit tout le monde ! » Cria joyeusement la fille aux cheveux roses alors qu'au moins la quasi totalité des élèves devaient dormir.

Law, lui, se contenta d'un simple « Dormez bien ».

Tout deux avaient refermé leurs fenêtres, nous laissant seule.

Je soupirai.

« Pourquoi tu leur as dit ?

-Tu m'en veux ? Questionna-t-il en retour sur un ton joueur.

-Non, j'ai un vrai public maintenant. Je voulais juste savoir, je suis de nature curieuse.

-J'me disais juste que ça serait sympa. Et si ça se trouve, peut-être qu'un jour, se seront tout les élèves du mur sud qui viendront t'écouter tout les soirs. » Je souris. Cette idée me plaisait.

L'on resta là un moment, en silence, profitant du calme, jusqu'à ce que je ne baille. Je souhaitai une bonne nuit au blondinet, me glissai sous les couverture et fut rapidement prise par la main par Morphée.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Foilàààà !

Bon ! Les reviews !

Plouf: Je ne sais pas si la personne qui a posté ces deux reviews verra cette réponse, mais bon, je me dois de le faire... Merciiiii ^^ ! C'est tout ce que j'avais a dire...

Selyiam: Merci beaucoup, en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu ^^...

Nona Nevaeh: Marchie ^^... Je la voyais comme ça et pas autrement... D'ailleurs, je l'ai imaginé pendant que j'étais seule cher moi, en me mettant dans la peau de Mariella. J'ai recommencé la scène de leur rencontre (en agissant rellement comme ça (parlant, les mouvements etc.)) jusqu'à obtenir ce scénario qui, je dois l'admettre, me plait bien ^^... C'est pratique de faire la même taille que ton perso principale ^^'... De rien, et ne t'en fais pas tu n'es pas la seule à qui ça arrive. Moi c'est pour la majorité des chansons que j'écoute (Rien a faire les musiques plus anciennes me motivent et m'inspirent plus ! ^^'). Bref, merci. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Contente que tu aimes Mariella. ^^

Voilà ! Je vous laisse ! À la prochaine !  
 _Bye les gens !_


	4. Chapitre III

Yohohoho !

Je suis de retour, un chapitre de neuf pages OpenOffice sous le bras (+/- 4500 mots), j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

C'est tout, je n'ai rien a raconter et si vous voulez connaitre ma vie, lisez mon journal ^^

Je vous retrouve en bas pour les reviews, à tout de suite !

 **Disclaimer:** Non, Sabo et ses amis ne m'appartiennent pas... et c'est bien dommage. ;_;

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Samedi 5 septembre 2015_

Je me réveille, tout en douceur. Ouvrant les yeux à mon rythme, profitant de la chaleur de mon lit. Ah, qu'est-ce que j'aime le weekend. De plus, mon premier à l'internat. Pas de réveil, pas de sac remplit à rat bord de bouquins et surtout pas de devoirs. La belle vie quoi.

Je finis cependant par me lever, sentant que la faim commence à monter. Je prend mes affaires de la veille sur ma chaise de bureau et me dirige vers ma petite salle de bain. Je me douche, me brosse les dents et pattati et pattata et une fois prête, reviens dans ma chambre. Je prends un petit sac noir décoré de deux badges, l'un avec Papychampi de Mario, l'autre avec une fée de Zelda, dans lequel je fourre mon GSM, la clé de ma chambre, mon IPod ainsi que mon portefeuille. Je le ferme et le met en bandoulière sur mon épaule gauche de façon à se qu'il tombe sur mon flanc droit. Finalement, je sors de ma chambre et la ferme à clé.

Dehors, le soleil était déjà haut et marquait des ombres fortes au sol. Quelques élèves interne trainaient aussi dans la cours, ayant déjà pris leur petit-déjeuner, ou attendant des amis. Je me dirigeai seule, comme à mon habitude, vers la cafeteria. Une fois rentrée, je pris un plateau rouge sur une pile et y posa un bol de céréales ainsi qu'une bouteille de jus d'orange. Lorsque je me retournai, je pus voir une tête blonde que je commençais à bien connaitre entourée d'autre personnes, mais remarquai que deux d'entre elles était absentes. Sans trop réfléchir je me dirigeai vers eux, mais me ''repris'' et partis m'assoir un peu plus loin.

« Mariella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas toute seule ? Rapproche-toi ! » me cria Bonney, m'ayant repéré.

Ne discutant pas, je me rapprochai du groupe et m'assis aux côtés de la fille aux cheveux roses bonbon, qui était entrain d'avaler un sandwich.

« Alors ? Toujours aussi timide ? » Me taquina Sabo. Ce à quoi je répondis en lui tirant la langue de manière enfantine. Chose qui le fit rire, je souris moi aussi légèrement.

« Bien dormi ? » Me demande Ace, assit à côté de son frère. Je hoche la tête pour répondre et prend un cuillère de céréales.

Law nous rejoignit à ce moment, s'asseyant sur ma gauche. Il salua tout le monde, puis attaqua son petit-déjeuner, qui se résumait à un café qui semblait bouillant et un club (le sandwich).

« Mh, où est Nojiko ? Demandai-je spontanément.

-Chez elle, elle n'est pas interne. Répondit Ace.

-Ah. » Fis-je simplement.

Un étrange silence s'installa. J'avais le sentiment sue chacun d'eux voulait parler, mais se retenait, et visiblement je n'étais pas la seule a l'avoir remarqué.

« Mais, putain, il vous arrive quoi ce matin ?! Lança celui aux taches de rousseurs.

-Demande ça à Mariella. » Répondit Bonney sur un ton... sévère ? Je ne saurai dire.

Je me bloquai dans mon geste et laissai doucement redescendre ma cuillère dans mon bol.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Questionnai-je, les yeux grand comme des soucoupes.

-C'est pas toi, 'fin pas vraiment. Disons que tu y es lié. Rattrapa Sabo.

-Et je viens faire quoi là dedans ? Demandai-je, le sourcil gauche arqué.

-Oh, et puis merde, on lui dit Sab' ! Intervint soudainement la seule autre fille. Enfaite ce soir...

-Non ! La coupa Sabo. C'est une surprise... Continua-t-il par la suite, en me regardant.

-D'accord~. Fis-je en chantonnant. Eh, bien, dans ce cas, si c'est pour passer la journée avec vous dans cet état, je préfère encore demander une autorisation de sortie et aller me promener... J'crois que je vais faire ça en faite. »

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Aaah, de l'air frais... bon ok, pour ça je ne suis pas obliger de sortir du collège, mais, disons que ça a plus de charme... J'étais donc entrain de visiter la ville, en ce début d'après-midi, cherchant une librairie du coin de l'œil. Cependant je n'étais pas seule, contrairement à ce que je souhaitais, Sabo avait prétexté vouloir m'accompagner car ses marqueurs ne fonctionnaient plus.

Je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre. Il avait peur que je me perde ou quoi ? À moins que ça ne soit la vérité... On verra bien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Me questionna-t-il soudainement, j'en avais légèrement sursauté.

-Oh rien de spécial, mais j'aimerais bien trouver une librairie. » J'avais prononcé la deuxième partie de la phrase en parlant très bas, espérant qu'il ne m'entende pas.

« -Une librairie tu dis ? » Il m'avais donc compris. « Il y en a une a deux rues d'ici, je t'y conduis ? Demanda le blond avec un ton solennelle.

-Avec plaisir, mon cher. » Répondis-je avec le même air.

Nous rîmes un instant, puis il m'accompagna jusqu'à l'endroit souhaité. J'entrai dans le magasin, qui était un Club (les librairies ce coup-ci), et me dirigeai automatiquement vers le fond de la boutique, là où étaient rangés les romans pour jeunes-adultes, aussi appeler ado, ainsi que les mangas. J'avais de petites étoiles dans les yeux, les librairies étaient sans conteste mes magasins préférer.

Je remarquai que Sabo m'observait avec un air amusé, mais je n'y prêtai pas plus d'attention que ça, trop occuper a chercher un livre a me mettre sous la dent. Je pris mon temps, comme à mon habitude, hésitante entre plusieurs séries. J'avais d'ailleurs proposé au blond qu'il aille chercher ses marqueurs pendant que je réfléchissais, sachant très bien que je pouvais rester devants ce mur durant une dizaine de minutes. Il me raconta alors qu'il se souvenait finalement en avoir un de rechange à l'internat. À l'entende de cette déclaration, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, c'était mignon qu'il m'ait accompagné.

Au final je sortis de là avec le troisième tome de Bonne Nuit Punpun ainsi que le quatrième de Black Butler, mais en pestant sur le fait qu'ils ne vendent plus Berserk. Nous nous promenâmes encore un peu à travers la ville, parlant de tout et de rien.

À notre retour, il était dix-huit heures, nous avions donc passé environs quatre heures hors de l'enceinte de l'école. Je montai rapidement ranger mes livres dans ma bibliothèque, puis redescendis et me dirigeai vers la cafeteria pour le repas du soir. Durant celui-ci, Bonney ne cessa de nous ennuyer Sabo et moi, nous posant des questions pleines de sous-entendus. Questions que j'évitai le plus possible rougissant même une ou deux fois. Réactions qui causèrent quelques rires. Le repas fini, je me séparai d'eux pour retourner dans ma chambre.

Là je pris le tome de Black Butler que j'avais acheté plus tôt dans le journée, me couchai sur mon lit et commençai a lire, attendant minuit, comme chaque soir.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Minuit sonnerait bientôt. Je reposai mon livre là où je l'avais prit et m'assis sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, observant la vue que j'avais depuis ma chambre au deuxième étage du mur sud. J'étais entrain d'ouvrir la fenêtre, mais me figeai lorsque j'entendis une voix résonné dans le couloir. Il s'agissait d'un « La », claire et précis. Je n'y prêtai pas attention et continuai mon action jusqu'à ce qu'une deuxième ne retentisse. Une troisième suivit et finalement un chœur se fit entendre. Ma curiosité était piqué et je refermai la fenêtre pour me diriger en direction de la porte. J'entrouvris celle-ci et passai ma tête dans le l'entre-baille. Ce que je découvris alors était surprenant. Un groupe de six personnes, composé de quatre filles et de deux garçon, se tenait au fond du couloir, du côté opposé aux escalier. Tous simplement habillé en jeans et t-shirt. Quatre autres filles sortirent de leurs chambres et sourirent, partirent à leur rencontre avant que tout le groupe ne parte en direction des marches et ne les descende quatre à quatre. Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant à quoi tout cella rimait.

Tout d'un coup retentirent les mêmes voix, dans le même ordre, puis à nouveau le chœur, mais plus fort. Là encore j'entendis des portes s'ouvrir, puis j'eus l'impression qu'un zoo montait les escaliers. Un immense groupe, comptant les chanteurs de la toute à l'heure, mais aussi probablement tout les garçons de l'internat, se fit entendre et voir. Une fois montés, quelques garçons se mirent à toquer aux portes, et dès qu'ils étaient passés, une, ou plusieurs, filles sortaient des pièces. J'assistai à ce spectacle la bouche grande ouverte. Je n'en croyait tout simplement pas mes yeux. C'était organisé, précis, clair. Chacun savait comment cela se déroulait, on aurait dit une habitude.

Alors que j'étais encore dans les nuages, quel-qu'un vint se poster en face de moi. Voyant ma non-réaction, la personne claqua des doigts devant ma figure, ce qui me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Je relevai alors le yeux vers l'intéressé, qui faisait une tête de plus que moi et arborait des cheveux blonds.

« Bonsoir. Me dit Sabo avec un sourire charmeur.

-Bonsoir. Répondis-je, surprise de son calme. Je peux savoir ce que c'est tout ça ? Fis-je en désignant le couloir, qui était bondé, avec un geste vague de la main gauche.

-Ah... euh, ben c'est la surprise... Répondit-il en se grattant la tête.

-Celle dont tu parlais ce matin et que Bonney a failli ruiner ? Demandais-je en souriant.

-Oui, cette surprise. »

L'on resta un instant silencieux, souriants, et, pour ma part, découvrant ce... truc.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Me questionna le blondinet.

-C'est... impressionnant. Dis-je, cherchant mes mots.

-Hm... Fit-il en souriant. On fait ça tout les samedis.

-Tout les samedis ? Répétai-je.

-Oui, oui, mais, tu sais, tu t'y feras plus vite que tu ne le penses.

-Tu crois ça ? » Demandai-je ironiquement. Ce à quoi il me répondit en opinant du chef. « Et~ les profs ?

-Il n'en savent rien.

-Comment ça ?!

-Le bâtiment des professeurs est à l'écart. La seule façon de se faire grillé est qu'un élève aille les prévenir.

-Et ? » Il fronça les sourcils. « C'est déjà arrivé ? Ajoutai-je afin d'éclairer sa lanterne.

-Tu penses bien. Tout le monde n'aime pas cette idée. La plupart la tolère, mais certain sont beaucoup moins gentils. Enfin, de toute façon, ce n'est qu'un tout petit groupe.

-Comment vous faites alors ?

-Laki est connu comme étant passionné de musique, donc tout les baffles et les micros sont rangés dans sa chambre. Tout a des roulettes pour aller plus vite, et faire moins de bruits aussi. Et pour les gens... Bah, c'est au bon vouloir des filles. » Je fronçai les sourcils. « Les garçons doivent, pour bien faire, se cacher dans leurs chambres. Seulement, t'imagines bien que toute les filles n'aiment pas cette idée, mais bon, c'est la plus facile et rapide. De un parce qu'on a plus de temps, mais aussi parce que les professeurs féminins ont tendance a vous faire confiance, et les profs masculins n'osent pas trop fouiller de peur de passer pour des pervers.

-Eh, bien, c'est organisé a la perfection a ce que je vois.

-T'as pas idée. » Conclu-t-il avec un sourire a en faire craquer plus d'une.

Suite à cela, il me proposa son bras. Je le regardai l'air de dire « T'es sérieux ? ». Ses yeux à lui semblaient affirmer « Oui, oui ! ». Riant, je refermai la porte de ma chambre et lui pris le bras gauche tout en souriant timidement.

Il me conduisit jusqu'au groupe que formaient Bonney, Law et Ace ainsi que trois autres, qui semblaient plus jeunes. L'un d'entre eux était un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns, qui portait une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche ainsi qu'un chapeau de paille vissé sur le crâne. Un autre était un garçon aux cheveux blond, portant une mèche qui lui couvrait l'œil gauche et dont le sourcil visible était en forme de spirale. Une autre chose que je lui remarquai était ses yeux bleus, ils étaient beaux. Celle qui complétait le trio était une fille aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus. C'était une très belle jeune-fille, mince et ayant un magnifique visage. Ce qui me tuait cependant était qu'ils étaient tous, à l'exception de la fille, plus grands que moi. Je me sentais petite tout d'un coup.

« Ouuuh, les amoureux se tiennent par le bras maintenant ? » Fit Bonney.

Sans attendre, je virai au rouge et lâchai le bras de Sabo. Réaction qui la fit rire.

« Salut, je m'appelle Luffy ! Je suis le petit frère de Ace et Sabo ! Cria tout d'un coup le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-Enchantée, moi c'est Mariella. Répondis-je peu sure de moi tout en tentant de reprendre une teinte normale. Et vous êtes ? Continuai-je en me tournant vers les deux autres.

-Moi, je suis Vivi, enchantée ! Répondit la fille en souriant.

-Moi de même.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, je me nomme Sanji, je suis là si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Fit le blond en s'inclinant pendant qu'il terminait sa phrase.

-Euh, merci... Dis-je, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-T'inquiètes, il fait ce plan à toute les filles. » Me glissa Sabo à l'oreille.

J'eus un ricanement. L'on discuta par la suite de la pluie et du beau temps jusqu'à ce que n'arrive Nojiko en compagnie d'une plus jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux noisette. Tout comme Vivi, elle était mince et très belle.

« Hello tous ! Fit la plus âgé.

-Coucou ! » Continua la rousse.

Nous leur répondîmes d'une même voix.

« T'es qui toi ? Me questionna la plus jeune en se tournant vers moi.

-Ah, euh, Mariella, je viens d'arriver cette année, je débarque du Canada. Et tu es ? Lui demandai-je à mon tour.

-Nami, je suis la petite sœur de Nojiko.

-Enchantée, mais au fait j'y pense... » Je me tournai vers son ainée. « Vous n'êtes pas externes ?

-Oui, mais on vient quand-même ici le samedi soir, enfin, quand on a le droit de sortie. Me répondit-elle tout en ayant un sourire complice avec sa cadettte.

-Ah, mais, du coup pour rentrée, vous...

-On fait le mur. Me confirma Nojiko en opinant du chef doucement.

-Ok... Vous ne vous êtes jamais fait prendre ?

-Moi si, une fois, mais Nami non. Me répondit-elle.

-Héhé. » Ricana alors la concernée.

L'ainée soupira tout en baissant la tête, puis d'un coup, la releva et m'offrit un sourire chaleureux que je lui rendis.

L'on entendit une voix s'élever dans le brouahaha, tout le monde se tut et se tourna en direction du centre du couloir, côté gauche si l'on venait des escaliers, tout comme pour ma chambre.

« C'est maintenant que commence la vrai surprise. » Me glissa Sabo à l'oreille.

J'avais beau ne pas l'avoir dans mon champ de vision, je le voyais d'ici sourire sournoisement. Pour cause, une mélodie démarra et, intriguer, je me défis du groupe pour me rapprocher. Je jouai des coudes et arrivai finalement au centre de la petite foule

La musique provenait d'un baffle, petit, mais puissant, qui était posé sur une petite table. À côté du baffle se trouvait un ordinateur portable, ouvert et allumer. Derrière la table se tenait une jeune fille qui devait avoir seize-dix-sept ans. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, longs et raides tenus en queux de cheval. À ses côtés se tenait une fille, plus jeune, d'environ treize ans. Elle avait, quant à elle, des cheveux bruns foncés, mi-longs et tresser. Je les reconnus toute les deux, j'avais pus les apercevoir quelques minutes plus tôt dans le couloir. Je remarquait que la plus jeune tenait un micro.

Sweet, sugar, candyman.

Hey, yeah, uh.

I met him out for a dinner on a Friday night,

He really had me workin' up in appetite.

He had tattoos up and down his arm,

There's nothin' more dangerous than a boy with charm.

He' a one-stop shop,

Makes the panties drop.

He's a sweet-talkin',

Sugar-coated,

Candyman.

A sweet-talkin',

Sugar-coated,

Candyman.

Cette petite avait une de ces voix ! De plus, contrairement à moi, elle ne se cachait pas. Et son publique l'aimait.

Oh, yeah.

He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine,

We drank Champagne and we danced all night.

We shook the paparrazi for a big surprise,

The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline.

He's a one-stop shop,

Makes my cherry pop.

He's a sweet-talkin',

Sugar-coated,

Candyman.

A sweet-talkin',

Sugar-coated,

Candyman.

Elle jouait avec son public, dansait, mais pas trop non-plus, avait des mimiques en fonction de ce qu'elle chantait, riait.

Hey, yeah.

Yeah !

Oh, yeah !

He's a one-stop shop,

Makes my cherry pop.

He's a sweet-talkin',

Sugar-coated,

Candyman.

A sweet-talkin',

Sugar-coated,

Candyman.

Whoa, yeah.

Well, by now, I'm gettin' all bothered and hot,

When he kiss my mouth, he really hit the spot.

He had lips like sugarcane,

Good things comme for boys who wait.

Candyman, candyman.

Candyman, candyman.

Sweet, sugar, candyman.

He's a one-stop, gotcha hot,

Makin' all the panties drop.

Sweet, sugar, candyman.

He's a one-stop, got me hot,

Makin' my uh pop.

Sweet, sugar, candyman.

He's a one-stop, get it while it's hot

Baby, don't stop.

Sweet, sugar...

He got those lips like sugarcane,

Good things come for boys who wait.

He's a one-stop shop, with a real big oh!

He's a sweet-talkin',

Sugar-coated,

Candyman.

A sweet-talkin',

Sugar-coated,

Candyman.

A sweet-talkin',

Sugar-coated,

Candyman.

A sweet-talkin',

Sugar-coated,

Candyman.

Candyman.

Candyman.

Candyman.

Candyman.

Candyman.

Candyman.

Candyman.

Candyman.

Candyman.

Termina-t-elle alors que sa voix se faisait de moins en moins forte.

C'était simple, j'étais bouche-bée. Cette gamine avait un talant monstre et une voix magnifique, à telle point que sa version rivalisait sérieusement avec l'originale.

« Impressionnant, non ? » Me glissa une voix à l'oreille.

Je sursautai discrètement, mais pas assez, car il l'avait remarqué et riait doucement, et me retournai vers... suspens... Sabo ! D'ailleurs c'était quoi cette manie qu'il commençait a avoir de me chuchoter des trucs à l'oreille. Ça me perturbe !

« Plutôt, ouais... Répondis-je.

-Celle derrière le PC s'appelle Laki, c'est elle qui a lancé l'idée de ce rassemblement il y a un peu plus d'un an, alors qu'elle avait quinze ans. » M'expliqua-t-il en l'indiquant. « Et la petite qui vient de chanter s'appelle Aisa, elle a quatorze ans. Expliqua-t-il, comme s'il avait compris mes questions silencieuses.

-Je vois... Répondis-je platement.

-Je pense que tu as du soucis a te faire... Elle risquerait de te voler ton maigre public.

-J'm'en fiche... Au contraire, je ferai volontiers partie de ses fans.

-Tu ne veux pas chanter ? » Je fis non de la tête. « Pourquoi ? Tu as une très belle voix...

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire dans la vie. Si tu n'arrives pas a te faire un nom, tu coules, et surtout... Il y a autre chose que j'aime peut-être autant que chanter.

-Quoi donc ? » Me demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils, mais en souriant.

J'hésitai à lui répondre, c'était quelque-chose que personne ne savait hormis ma mère et mon beau-père. Et si ma mère me soutenait à une époque, ce n'est plus les cas aujourd'hui. Je lui disais ou pas ? Oh, et puis merde !

« Écrire. Répondis-je de manière bien plus timide que je ne le souhaitais.

-T-Tu écris ? J'opinai du chef. Tu me laisserai lire une de tes histoires ?

-Pas tout de suite... Dis-je en faisant non de la tête.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu écris du coup ?

-Ça t'intéresse ? »

Il opina du chef et je souris.

« Ce sont des fanfictions et des histoires originales. » Commençais-je a expliquer alors qu'une autre mélodie, que je reconnue comme étant « Grenade » de Bruno Mars, se faisait entendre. « Les fanfictions que j'écris sont principalement sur Harry Potter et FullMetal Alchemist et sont pour la plus part des romances. » Continuai-je alors que j'arborai un sourire nerveux. Je remarquai au passage que la foule qui nous entourait commençait a danser. « Mais bon, même s'il y en a ça ne tourne pas qu'autour de ça, sinon ça deviendrait vite chiant. Et pour les fic. originales, il n'y a quasiment aucune romance. Ce sont des récits d'aventures, de SF( science-fiction) ou fantastiques. Et- je crois je vais m'arrêter là. Finis-je avec un maigre sourire, ayant l'impression de l'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose.

-Comme tu veux, mais si tu veux en parler à quelqu'un ou avoir un avis, tu viens me voir, je serais ravi de lire ce que tu as écrit » Me déclara-t-il en souriant.

De mon côté, je virai au rouge, ce qui fit, une fois de plus, rire Sabo.

« D'ailleurs, tu ne voudrais pas chanter quelque-chose ? Tu sais, tout le monde peut participer. Déclara Sabo alors que nous nous dirigions à nouveau vers le groupe.

-M-moi ? Demandai-je, devenant encore plus pivoine

-Oui, toi ! Confirma le blond en pointant ma poitrine avec son index droit.

-M-mais... J-je... J-je ne... Bégayai-je.

-Dommage, mais bon, comme tu veux... » Il soupira.

Tiens ? Il abandonne ? Bon, tant mieux, mais c'est quand même... étrange.

« Mais, moi, je vais y aller. Continua-t-il finalement. Ça lui ressemblait effectivement plus.

-Comme tu veux, mais... Attend, tu chantes ?!

-Euh, c'est plus pour m'amuser, en faite je chante faux la plus-part du temps. Répondit le blond en se grattant la nuque, le tout accompagné d'un rire nerveux.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça. Fis-je sournoisement, avec un sourire en coin.

-Oh, et tu n'es pas la seule. Intervint Ace de manière fourbe.

-De quoi ? Demanda le benjamin du trio, qui n'avait pas suivi la conversation.

-Sabo va chanter. Lui répondit le brun.

-C'est vrai ?! Questionna-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Hmpf, oui... » Répondit son grand frère en baissant la tête, la main dans les cheveux.

De mon côté, j'avais observé la scène en silence, mais avec un sourire qui ne cessait de grandir. J'avais même fini par émettre un petit ricanement.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

J'étais bouche bée, les yeux en soucoupe... C'était simple, j'hésitais entre mourir de rire et pleurer. Sabo était celui qui venait, littéralement, de massacré une de mes chanson préférées. Le blond avait à l'instant interpréter « Power of Love » de Huey Lewis, qui est accessoirement aussi la B.O.* de Retour vers le Futur.

Lorsqu'il eut à nouveau rejoint la foule, tout notre groupe se dirigea vers lui. J'observais alors la réaction des autre pour décider de celle que j'allai adopter. Ace et Luffy étaient tout deux plier, se tenant le ventre et riant à gorge déployé. D'un autre côté il y avait Law, Bonney, Nojiko et tout les autres qui agissaient normalement et parlaient comme si de rien était. Bizarrement, ou non, je choisi la deuxième option... Euh, non, je veux dire, je choisi de rester... normale. D'agir comme si de rien était. La raison ? Je savais que ça emmerderait le blond, ou en tout cas plus que si je riais avec ses frères.

La soirée passa tranquillement, j'allai danser, un peu, avec Bonney et Nojiko ainsi que la petite sœur de cette dernière. Et, j'avais beau avoir essayé de me cacher dans la foule, Sabo, Law et Ace s'étaient foutu de ma gueule quand j'étais revenue vers eux. J'ai beau savoir chanter, ce n'est pas pour autant que je sais danser. Ça sont deux chose très différente !

Lorsqu'un slow, que je reconnu comme étant « Wonderwall » d'Oasis, débuta, je me reculai, voulant m'effacer. Par pitié, que personne ne me demande de danser avec lui, car je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir dire non et que ses orteils vont finir en bouillie. Mais il faut croire que la chance n'étais pas de mon côté, car quelqu'un avait remarquer ma distance et avait dû lire mes pensées. Le brun, qui faisait presque deux têtes de plus que moi, s'avança.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, mademoiselle ? »

Comme je l'avais prévu, je ne pus refuser. Je pris sa main et il m'entraina vers la foule. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. J'avais déjà dansé des slow, mais ça remontait à il y a six ans, minimum. C'était quand mon père était là, où quand on dansait un slow entre jeunes, on veillait a respecter l'espace vitale de l'autre.

Je plaçai donc maladroitement mes bras autour du coup de Law. Lui, de son côté, avait entouré mon dos de ses bras. Je regardai ailleurs. N'importe où, mais pas lui, ou du moins pas ses yeux. Chose compliquer, car le brun, lui, ne cessait d'essayer de croiser mon regard. En ayant assez, je posai rageusement mon front sur son torse.

Avant de réaliser.

Je virai malgré moi au rouge pivoine et relevai la tête, croisai son regard et détournai les yeux. Je l'entendis rire et il attrapa mon menton pour plongé mes prunelles dans les siennes. Je me senti devenir encore plus cramoisi, si c'était possible. Je fondai sur place.

« Je ne pensai pas que tu serais si mal à l'aise à cause d'une danse.

-J'ai deux pied gauche alors... et ma timidité ne m'aide pas non plus. » Répondis-je avec un léger sourire, ne pouvant toujours pas baisser la tête.

Il lâcha mon menton, je baissai a nouveau un peu les yeux, et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je me mis à chanter.

Voilà ce qui me libère. Me calmant, je posai a nouveau mon front sur le torse du brun, hésitant tout de même un peu au début, fermant les yeux, profitant en toute simplicité.

L'on se sépara, rejoignîmes le groupe et nous souhaitèrent bonne nuit, Laki ayant affirmé qu'il s'agissait de la dernière chanson de la soirée.

Je me mis en pyjama, repensant a tout ça, même une fois sous les draps, je ne pus m'empêcher d'y réfléchir. Je revoyais la soirée se dérouler, de l'instant où j'avais entendu les voix dans le couloir à mon slow avec Law, en passant par le massacre de « Power of Love » de Sabo.

Et ce fut, le sourire aux lèvres que je m'endormis.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui mes sushis ! Neuf pages OpenOffice quand même ! *fière*

Bon, passons aux reviews !

Ic'ilver: Merci, ça me fait plaisir... Le chapitre en gras ? Ce n'était pas voulu, je pense que le site a dû buger, merci de me l'avoir signalé ^^. Euhm, par contre, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « J'avais complètement oublié les autres » ? Merci encore, à plus.

Plouf: Merci ! Tu n'es pas la seule a être contente, Law est mon personnage favoris, alors il me semblait évident d'en faire un personnage de ma fiction ^^... À plus !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont mit cette fiction dans leurs favoris, qui la suivent, qui laissent une review ou même ceux qui la lisent, tout simplement ^^. Merci ! Et a tous ceux qui l'aiment, je vous rassure, ce n'est que le début !

Bisous ~


	5. Chapitre IV

I'm back, I get the bac ! (seul ceux qui ont vu Les Profs comprendront)

Bref, je suis effectivement de retour, un nouveau chapitre sous le bras, moins imposant que le précédent, par contre.

D'ailleurs, c'est une info inutile, mais j'ai juste envie de l'écrire, je me suis enfin remise, après deux mois, au quatrième tome d'Harry Potter: La coupe de feu. L'un de mes préférés en film, alors je ne pense pas être déçue, car OUI, c'est la première fois que je le lis. Et si j'ai bouffé le premier en trois jours (littéralement), celui-ci ce sera autre chose. Donc, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne faut pas vous étonner si pendant mes futures interventions je glisse quelques références à cette saga qui m'a énormément marqué en film durant mon enfance et que je dévore en livre en ce moment.

 _-Ouais, j'te rappelle que le premier que t'as été voir au cinoche c'est le cinquième, et t'avais tout juste six ans. En plus t'as trainée ta grand-mère qui n'en avait vu aucun et qui n'a rien comprit au film avec toi. Oui, oui, six ans et déjà chiante._

-Fury.

 _-Ouiiii ?_

-J't'emmerde.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, les licornes arc-en-ciel ne m'appartiennent pas. One Piece non plus d'ailleurs.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Mardi 6 octobre 2015_

Ah ! Halloween approchait à grands pas et, avec lui, les vacances de Toussaint. Une petite semaine de repos après toute cette nouveauté pour moi, ce n'est pas de refus. Par contre, ça sera une semaine avec mon beau-père, donc au fond... Je préfère les longs weekends, là je n'ai pas à rentrer. Mais bon, nous n'en étions pas encore là. Non, pour l'instant, nous étions en plein dans un cours de Musique avec le Professeur Brook, la dernière heure de la journée. C'était un cours que j'avais en commun avec Law et Bonney.

Un air de guitare acoustique retentissait dans le local pendant qu'un garçon chantonait « Photograph » d'Ed Sheeran, une chanson que je n'avais cessé d'écouter en boucle. Mes lèvres bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, suivant les paroles. Je me laissai emporter par la mélodie. Le gars en question n'avait pas une voix extraordinaire, mais avait vraiment du talent pour jouer.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi un élève était en train de jouer. Enfaite le Professeur Brook avait proposé a tous les étudiants jouant d'un instrument ou ayant suivi des cours de chant de venir faire une petite démo. L'on avait carte blanche sur la chanson ou l'instrument, même le piano, la classe en possédant un. Bref, j'étais en train d'écouter alors qu'il prononçait les dernières paroles. C'est alors que Law et Bonney, qui étaient juste devant moi, se retournèrent pour m'envoyer un regard plein de sous-entendus. Je les avais prévenus que je ne comptai pas participer. Bah, quoi, je n'avais pas d'instrument chez ou avec moi, bien que je me débrouillai à la guitare sèche, mon père m'ayant appris lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Cependant, je doute fort que je sache encore jouer une mélodie correcte, ayant cessé de pratiquer lorsque mon père était parti. C'était sa guitare après tout, et, aussi une partie de son gagne-pain. « Et le chant alors ? » Me direz-vous. Bah je n'ai pas suivi de cours donc...

Le professeur appela encore une dernière fois s'il y avait des volontaires, le regard de mes deux amis devint plus insistant, mais je ne perdais pas la face. Je ne participerai pas. Point à la ligne.

Le cours se termina, la cloche annonçant la fin de la journée retentissait. Mes deux compères me foudroyaient du regard, mais bon tant pis, c'était mon choix.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Il était six heures vingt-six, nous étions tous les six dans un resto espagnol en ville, ayant reçu une autorisation de sortie, même Ace, que j'avais appris comme étant un fauteur de troubles. La raison ? Elle est simple: l'anniversaire de l'un d'entre-nous... Mais si, vous savez de qui je parle... Law, bien sûr ! Le brun n'avait aucune origine Latine, mais ce restaurant serait, apparemment, l'un des meilleurs en ville.

Je n'avais, par contre, été mise au courant de l'évènement que trois jours avant. Le dimanche j'avais donc filé au centre afin de trouver quelque chose à lui offrir. Nojiko s'était portée volontaire pour m'accompagner, connaissant Trafalgar bien mieux que moi. Elle m'avait montré plusieurs choses, allant du livre de médecine, Law contant poursuivre des études dans ce domaine, à une écharpe grise, qu'elle avait finalement achetée, n'ayant, elle aussi, pas encore de présent. Par contre, moi je restai bredouille, et cela commençait franchement à m'énerver. Pourquoi insister à ce point ? Parce que je ne me vois tout simplement pas me ramener à un anniversaire sans le moindre cadeau ! Qu'elle serait votre réaction si quelqu'un se pointait sans rien ? Mais rien ! Le vide, le néant, rien, nada, que dalle !

Nous étions rentré, bredouille pour ma part. Cependant je ne comptai pas en rester là. Le lendemain, j'avais de nouveau disparu en ville. Je m'étais aventurée plus loin, me disant que mon bonheur se trouverai peut-être dans les plus petits quartiers.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Flash back - Lundi 5 octobre 2015_

C'est alors que m'aventurai dans une rue à l'ancienne, le sol tapissé de pavés, que je remarquai une boutique à l'allure farfelue. La façade était en briques rouges. La porte et l'encadrement de la vitre en ébène. Sur la vitrine était peint en blanc, dans chacun des quatre coins, des motifs de dentelle. De l'extérieur, il était possible de voir quelques robes, bibelots et grimoires mis en avant. Ma curiosité piqué, j'ouvris la porte et pénétrai dans le magasin. Je fis un rapide petit tour sur moi-même afin de voir chaque recoin de la boutique.

Dans le fond gauche se trouvait un bureau, sur celui-ci reposaient un écran et un clavier d'ordinateur ainsi qu'une caisse électronique. À l'arrière droit étaient rangées des robes aux couleurs et aux motifs différents. Sans trop réfléchir je m'y rendis et l'une d'entre-elles me piqua dans l'œil. C'était une robe bustier blanche et noire, arrivant un peu en dessous du genou. Le haut, qui descendait jusqu'en dessous de la poitrine, était d'un blanc immaculé, décoré de détails cousu en noir. Le bas était, quant à lui, entièrement noir et volant. Je l'observai quelques instants. La dévorant des yeux, mais je renonçai à la prendre... Je ne portai jamais de robes, ou en tout cas très rarement, de plus ce n'était pas le genre de robe que l'on portait pour aller faire ses courses à l'épicerie du coin. Noooon ! Ça c'était LA robe.

Bref, je reposai le vêtement là où je l'avais pris et longeai la vitrine allant du fond à l'avant droit du magasin. Dans celle-ci se dressaient de magnifiques statuettes représentant des créatures magiques. Des dragons escaladant des châteaux, des fées assises sur des branches d'arbres, des nains posant devant leurs petites maisons. Les détails étaient finement gravés et les couleurs envoutantes. Arrivée à l'avant, je tombai nez à nez avec des figurines dans le même style, mais plus petites, et surtout moins chères. Je m'y attardai quelques instants avant de me rendre à l'avant gauche. Là, j'étais aux anges... Des grimoires, des plumes et un tas de choses dans le genre. Les livres avaient une couverture en cuir, tous remplis de pages blanches ne demandant qu'à être remplies. Mes yeux s'étaient remplis d'étoiles.

Cependant, je revins à la réalité.

En voyant le prix.

Je me calmai et, quelque peu déçue, repartie en quête d'un objet à offrir. La dernière partie du magasin était remplie de curiosités diveres et variées. Des œufs de dragons, des cranes, des poupées de cire. C'est alors que j'aperçus une boîte en bois de chêne d'environ dix centimètres sur vingt et de trois centimètres de hauteur. Sur le dessus était dessiné un symbole doré ressortant légèrement, mais restant discret tout de même. Curieuse, je m'en approchai et l'ouvris. Un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres. Parfait. Je vérifiai le prix, n'ayant pas de lingot d'or dans mon sac. Celui-ci n'était pas trop élevé. Je la pris délicatement et me dirigeai en direction de la caisse.

Quelques instant plus tard, je sortis du magasin, un sourire satisfait sur le visage et un sac en papier à la main.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Retour au présent_

Le repas était terminé et c'est avec une tête de trois pieds de long que Law accepta d'ouvrir les cadeaux que nous lui avions trouvés. Ah oui, et si vous vous demandez pourquoi on n'était pas en boîte.. On a dix-sept ans bordel ! Vous imaginez si on se fait grillé ? Bref...

Les premiers à tendre leur paquet furent Ace et Sabo, qui avaient décidé d'offrir un cadeau en commun. C'était un paquet mou, de couleur rouge et relativement grand, emballé maladroitement.

Le fêté l'ouvris et sortit une longue veste noire d'hiver. Sur le bas de la veste étaient dessinés des motifs, rappelant celui de son sweat et de son jean favoris, en jaune. Bonney le força à l'essayer et je dois dire que ça lui allait plutôt bien, malgré la tête qu'il tirait. Donc il n'aimait pas les fêtes ? Où les surprises ? 'Faudra que je me renseigne...

Une fois que la fille aux cheveux rose bonbon n'accepte qu'il enlève sa veste, elle lui tendit un paquet. Une boîte bleu pétrole, mais emballé à la va-vite. Du Jewelry Bonney quoi.

Il en sortit une boite en carton dans laquelle il trouva une casquette-bonnet ressemblant énormément à son chapeau habituel, qu'il portait en ce moment même. Elle insista pour qu'il l'essaye aussi. Chose qu'il fit, mais il changea très vite à nouveau pour son chapeau classique.

Vint ensuite le tour de Nojiko, qui avait soigneusement emballé l'écharpe dans un papier ligné gris et noir. Elle le lui tendit à deux mains, un sourire angélique sur le visage. Pour la quatrième fois, il remercia quelqu'un pour le cadeau, puis, pour la troisième fois, Bonney vint l'emmerder afin qu'il essaye. Et pour la troisième fois il céda, sans doutes pour avoir la paix, et enroula l'écharpe autour de son cou. Le gris de la laine faisait ressortir ses prunelles orageuses. Elle lui allait bien, 'y a pas a dire.

Une fois qu'il l'eut retirée, ce fut mon tour. Je tendis timidement mon présent emballé dans une feuille de papier blanche sur laquelle j'avais écrit des « Joyeux Anniversaire » en plusieurs langues, n'ayant aucun papier d'emballage. Les quelques-unes que je parlai en plus grand afin de cacher les éventuelles erreurs au maximum. Il le déballa délicatement, comme les autres, et bloqua un instant en voyant la boîte en bois. Puis, il l'ouvrit, c'est alors qu'un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un qui semblait dire « Pourquoi pas ? ». Pas qu'il n'avait pas sourit lorsqu'il avait reçu les précédant cadeaux, non, non. C'est juste que celui-ci me faisait un peu rire intérieurement.

« Bah, alors ? C'est quoi ? Demanda Bonney curieuse.

-De quoi charcuter quelqu'un. Répondit le brun tranquillement. Chose qui agrandit mon sourire.

-Oh, arrête Law. Montre-nous ce que c'est. Persista-t-elle.

-Tu ne me crois pas ? Fit ce dernier sur un ton menaçant.

-Comme si j'allais croire ça ! Affirma la fille. Le brun souffla.

-Dans ce cas. » Annonça-t-il en tournant la boîte pour que l'on puisse en voir le contenu.

Un silence s'installa à notre table. De la surprise ? Je pense que oui. Et non, ça ne m'étonne pas. La boîte était remplie d'une mousse noire dans laquelle était posés de vieux instruments de médecine. Une seringue dont l'aiguille était terrifiante, des ciseaux, une sorte de crochet et un objet qui ressemblait à une petite pince coupante. Lorsque je croisai le regard du brun, celui-ci me fit un petit clin d'œil, comme un « Pas mal... ». Je rougis, détournai les yeux et conservai un petit sourire... Décidément, mes années de solitude presque maladive ne m'ont pas préparé aux compliments... ou quelque chose qui y ressemble.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

« Sérieux, pourquoi tu lui as offert ça ? Vu son sadisme naturel, il va nous menacer maintenant. Se plaignit le garçon à ma droite tout en se ratatinant.

-J'sais pas trop. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant je suppose.

-Tu supposes très mal si tu veux mon avis. Dit-il en se relevant.

-On verra bien... » Finit-je avec un petit sourire.

L'on était sur le chemin, il nous restait un quart-d'heure pour être de retour sans problème. Car oui, autorisation de sortie rime avec obligation de rentrer. Law ouvrait la marche, Bonney à ses côtés qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. D'ailleurs cela m'étonnait que le brun ne se soit pas encore servi du cadeau que je lui avais fait sur elle. Et même si Sabo m'avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en douter. Surtout pour elle.

Un peu plus loin derrière eux, il y avait Ace et Nojiko. Là c'était l'inverse, le blond était certain qu'il y avait quelque chose entre son frère adoptif et la fille aux yeux bleus. Alors que moi, je n'étais sûre de rien. Qu'il dise cela d'elle me paraît normal, vu comment elle dévore le brun des yeux, à tel point que ce soit étonnant qu'il ne s'en soit pas encore rendu compte. Mais Ace... Je ne sais même pas s'il est déjà tombé amoureux, et si j'en crois son frère, la réponse est non. Mais bon, le brun est un membre de sa famille, il le connaît bien mieux que moi alors...

Et pour compléter le tout, il y avait Sabo et moi, qui parlions de la pluie et du beau temps, comme deux amis. Car oui, depuis peu, je les qualifiais tous les cinq comme des amis. Des vrais. Pas comme des gens qui se sont intéressés à moi temporairement et m'ont fui par la suite. Quoique, c'est encore à vérifier... mais je préfère attendre encore un peu et profiter de l'instant. De ces personnes que j'ai fui pendant trop longtemps, emprisonné de ma bulle. Maintenant, il est temps de la faire éclater et de vivre à nouveau.

Lorsque nous étions arrivés près de chez Nojiko, elle nous prévint qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle. Ace, apparemment peu rassurer de la savoir seule s'était proposé pour la raccompagner. Et même si elle était réticente au départ, prétextant qu'il allait être en retard, elle avait fini par capituler. Lorsqu'ils eurent le dos tourné, Sabo m'envoya un petit coup de coude accompagné d'un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Le pervers.

Naaan, je déconne. Juste un petit regard qui semblait raconter « J'te l'avais bien dit qu'ils étaient amoureux ! ».

Arrivés à l'internat, nous nous souhaitâmes une « bonne nuit » sachant très bien que celle-ci n'était pas encore finie.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Minuit sonnait une heure plus tard. Ace était rentré depuis quelques minutes et c'était fait chopper par un professeur qui était encore éveillé. Motivé comme jamais, je me rendis à ma fenêtre et l'ouvris en grand. Mon gilet sur le dos, je m'assis sur l'appui de fenêtre et soufflai un bon coup avant de commencer.

I heard you're feeling nothing's going right,  
Why don't you let me stop by?  
The clock is ticking, running out of time,  
So we should party all night.

So cover your eyes,  
I have a surprise,  
I hope you got a healthy appetite.  
If you wanna dance,  
If you want it all,  
You know that I'm the girl that you should call.

Boy, when you're with me,  
I'll give you a taste,  
Make it like your birthday everyday.  
I know you like it sweet,  
So you can have your cake,  
Give you something good to celebrate.

So make a wish,  
I'll make it like your birthday everyday.  
I'll be your gift,  
Give you something good to celebrate.

Pop your confetti,  
Pop your Pérignon.  
So hot and heavy,  
'Til dawn.  
I got you spinning,  
Like a disco ball.  
All night they're playing,  
Your song.

We're living the life,  
We're doing it right.  
You're never gonna be unsatisfied,  
If you wanna dance.  
If you want it all,  
You know that I'm the girl that you should call.

Boy, when you're with me,  
I'll give you a taste,  
Make it like your birthday everyday.  
I know you like it sweet,  
So you can have your cake,  
Give you something good to celebrate.

So make a wish,  
I'll make it like your birthday everyday.  
I'll be your gift,  
Give you something good to celebrate.

Happy birthday.

So let me get you in your birthday suit,  
It's time to bring out the big balloons.  
So let me get you in your birthday suit,  
It's time to bring out the big, big, big, big, big, big balloons.

Boy, when you're with me,  
I'll give you a taste,  
Make it like your birthday everyday.  
I know you like it sweet,  
So you can have your cake,  
Give you something good to celebrate.

Boy, when you're with me,  
I'll give you a taste,  
Make it like your birthday everyday.  
I know you like it sweet,  
So you can have your cake,  
Give you something good to celebrate.

So make a wish,  
I'll make it like your birthday everyday.  
I'll be your gift,  
Give you something good to celebrate.

Happy birthday.

Aux occasions spéciales, chansons spéciales. De plus, je l'avais écouté en boucle depuis dimanche car je ne la connaissais absolument pas par cœur et que je ne voulais pas chanter une chanson trop traditionnelle.

« Pas mal, miss. Fit celui à qui la chanson était destinée.

-Comment je suis censée le prendre ?

-C'est sa façon de faire un compliment, donc prend le comme ça. Me rassura Bonney.

-Hé ! Je suis là je te rappelle !

-Oh, mais je sais, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Ils continuèrent comme ça un petit moment, mais je n'y prêtai pas la moindre attention, préférant me concentrer sur la vue que j'avais depuis ma chambre. Sérieusement, je pense que je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Je fixai l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que le fêté n'annonce qu'il allait aller se coucher. Bonney lança un « Bonne nuit ! » bruyant comme à chaque fois, étonnant d'ailleurs qu'aucun élève ou prof ne se soit encore plaint. Ace partit lui aussi dormir. Nous étions seuls, comme d'habitude.

« C'était sympa.

-Merci.

-Bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi. »

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que mes discussions avec lui sont toujours les mêmes ? Toujours un petit « C'était sympa. » suivi d'un « Dors bien. ». Les mêmes phrases encore et encore. Comme un rituel qu'il ne fallait pas changer. Rester à sa place, faire chaque jour la même chose. Je chante, ils écoutent. Law va dormir calmement, Bonney crie une dernière fois, Ace dort déjà la plupart du temps, Sabo me complimente, puis me souhaite une bonne nuit. Chaque jour est le même en soi...

En fait, rien n'a changé.

Je n'ai pas changé.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Voilà les Minions ! Bah, on passe directement aux reviews ? Ouais, allez, en avant !

Ic'ilver: Oh, non, je ne crois pas que ce soit ton gsm, c'était juste le site ^^. La musique ? C'est ça, en même temps c'est de famille ^^: ma grand-mère était professeure de piano, premier prix de conservatoire, troisième prix à un concours international, mon père est musicien, il joue du piano, de la batterie, de la basse, de la guitare et du côté maternel, personne qui fait de la musique, mais tout de même une passion pour cette dernière, ma mère écrivait des chansons pour mon père à une époque ^^ ! Le massacre de Sabo, comment dire ? Dans ma tête, je voyais tellement la scène que je me suis sentie obligée de l'ajouter à l'histoire, même si c'était pas vraiment prévu. Et pour le slow avec Law... qu'elle fille n'en rêve pas ? ^^ Byebye ^^

Camerisier: Salut ! Merci beaucoup, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir un de tes commentaires (ou un commentaire en général) ^^, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! ^^

Plouf: Merciii ! J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu ^^ !

Je vous laisse les minions, j'ai un bouquin à lire.

À bientôt et d'ici là, prenez le temps d'e-penser !


	6. Chapitre V

**Disclaimer:** Si One Piece m'appartenait, ça ce saurai, non ?

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Mercredi 7 octobre 2015_

C'est la réflexion de la veille toujours à l'esprit que je me levai. Comme chaque matin le même rituel.

Je me prépare, je sors, me mets à l'ombre d'un arbre pour lire, puis la cloche sonne. Nous nous rendons à la cafette, je me trouve une place, ils me rejoignent petit à petit, Sabo toujours le premier. On mange, parle de nos profs, des devoirs de la veille, des tests de la journée. Nous partons en cours, chacun de notre côté. La journée passe, entre les professeurs dingues comme Monsieur Hiluluk, qui nous donne Néerlandais, et les élèves qui foutent la merde comme Ace. La dernière heure de la journée se termine, nous nous retrouvons sur la cour tous les six et discutons de notre journée, Bonney apportant parfois un ragot sur un prof ou un étudiant.

Nous passons l'après-midi ensemble en ville, le mercredi étant un demi jour, rentrons, soupons à l'internat et allons dans nos chambres. À minuit j'ouvre ma fenêtre, chante, ils écoutent. Law est le premier à partir se coucher, Bonney hurle une dernière fois, Ace dort déjà, Sabo me complimente et me souhaite une bonne nuit.

Depuis que je les ai rencontré, voilà ce qui se reproduit jour après jour.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

La suite tout de suite -


	7. Chapitre VI

Bonjour mes cherrrrri(e)s !

Deux d'un coup, mo que je suis gentille.

 _-Très gentil de ta part en effet de ne pas nous offrir qu'un chapitre de cent mots après deux semaines._

-Tais-toi, tu veux ?

 _-Non, je ne veux pas, et je continuerai à parler si j'en ai env-_ *paf*

 **Disclaimer:** Sabo est décidément à croquer, mais il ne m'appartient pas.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Samedis 10 octobre 2015_

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien. Niai-je. Je vais bien.

-Arrête, je vois bien que tu es bizarre ces derniers temps.

-Mais, non !

-Mariella, sérieux. Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? » Me questionna-t-il.

Il n'avait pas tort. Depuis que je m'étais rendu compte qu'en réalité rien n'avais changé, j'avais recommencé à me faire plus discrète. Je ne pourrais pas nier éternellement, mais le plus longtemps serais le mieux... et malheureusement, c'est maintenant que ça prend fin.

Je fis non de la tête en réponse à sa question. Il soupira.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » Me demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Mais je restai muette. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Je gardai la tête basse, fixant mon bol de céréales qui ressemblait maintenant à de la pape. Celui en face de moi soupira une nouvelle fois et finit par se tourner vers son déjeuner. Le reste de notre table était animé par des discussions diverses et variées, en particulier sur la soirée qui se pointait. Ben, vous savez quoi ? Je n'irai pas. C'est vrai, pendant que les autres s'amusent, je reste dans mon coin et dès que je l'ouvre j'ai l'impression d'emmerder mon monde. Et quand Law veut me faire danser, n'en parlons pas. Ses orteils ont droit à un samedi calme je pense.

Chanter ? Et puis quoi encore ? Quand je chante tous les soirs, j'y arrive uniquement parce que je ne vois pas mon auditoire. J'ai beau savoir qu'ils sont là, je ne vois pas leurs réactions, leurs expressions et cetera. Je n'ai pas peur car il fait nuit, et la nuit, c'est mon monde. Mon univers. Mon refuge... Même si ça n'a pas toujours été le cas.

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage tout en soufflant un bon coup. Grimaçant devant mon bol et ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose: être seule, je me levai sans dire un mot, prit mon plateau et sortis.

Une idée folle me vint à l'esprit, sécher. Oui, ça peut paraître complètement con, mais étant une ''élève modèle'' je n'avais encore jamais fait ça... Mais est-ce que j'oserai ? Ça c'était la grande question. Après-tout, je veux chanter, mais je ne supporte pas que l'on me voie, je veux écrire, mais je n'aime pas qu'on me lise, je veux sortir de ma coquille, mais j'ai peur. Oh et puis merde ! C'est du nouveau que tu veux, non ?! Alors, ne réfléchis même pas et fais-le !

Ce fut, cette pensée en tête que je me rendis discrètement à l'internat, qui était vide à cette heure. Je m'enfermai à double tour dans ma chambre, où un silence régnait en maitre. Je posai mon sac, pris un livre dans ma bibliothèque et allai m'assoir sur mon appui de fenêtre, ma scène.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Midi. Je lisais toujours, je n'avais pas arrêté. Et c'est alors que j'étais en train de dévorer les mots écrits par la Comptesse de Ségur que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je sursautai légèrement et entendis une voix familière résonnée de l'autre côté de la planche de bois.

« Mariella ? Tu es là ? » Questionna-t-elle simplement. Elle soupira. (elle=la personne) « Ouvre-moi s'il te plait... Bon, tant pis. »

J'entendis des bruits de pas s'éloigner et osai aller ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Je regardai à gauche, à droite, personne, et ce fut alors que j'allais la refermer que je remarquai quelque chose au sol. Une assiette dans laquelle il y avait de la paella servie grossièrement. Je m'accroupis, la pris et vis alors aussi un petit bout de papier plier en deux. Je le ramassai également et rentrai dans ma chambre.

L'assiette était sur mon bureau, j'avalai avec appétit le riz et les fruits de mer. Elle ne vaudra jamais celle de mes grands-parents maternels, mais c'était déjà ça... Je vis le morceau de papier, qui m'était sorti de la tête, le pris et le lu, sans pour autant cesser de manger.

Repas du jour à la cantine,

j'espère que tu aimes bien

Si tu veux parler, t'hésite pas

Prends ton temps, on se voit ce soir j'espère

Sabo

Il tenait à moi ? Ou est-ce que ce n'était que de la curiosité ? Je ne pense pas...

Mais je n'irai pas.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Les voix résonnèrent dans le couloir, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de poursuivre ma lecture. Le bruit se faisait de plus en plus entendre, mais je tenais bon. Quelqu'un vint toquer à ma porte, mais c'était inutile. Je n'irais pas, point barre. Vérifiant l'heure, je me rendis compte qu'il était minuit, tout pile. Mes habitudes reprenant le dessus, j'ouvris la fenêtre et me mis à la recherche d'un titre. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire, je ne chanterai que pour moi, comme avant.

Je soufflai.

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.

She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, and I'm plannin' to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

Ma voix craqua.

Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...

Je fondis en larmes. Ils me manquaient tellement. Au final j'étais beaucoup plus attaché à eux que je ne le pensai. Les quelques petits compliments qu'ils m'offraient, leurs sourires, leurs délires. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Lui aussi me manquait terriblement. Mon père. Maintenant quatre ans sans nouvelles. Rien. Et pourtant... qu'est-ce que je souhaiterais en avoir. Je reniflai bruyamment et mordais rageusement ma lèvre inférieure, voulant étouffer un sanglot.

Je restai là.

Une minute.

Deux minutes.

Cinq minutes.

Un quart d'heure.

Une demi-heure.

Une heure complète.

Et ce fut alors qu'il était presque deux heures du matin que j'entendis du raffut. Quelque-chose d'anormal. Quelques petits cris de panique se firent entendre et des portes se claquèrent. La musique s'était subitement arrêté et, même avec le boucan, je pus clairement entendre des élèves crier au prof. Je descendis sans attendre de l'appui de fenêtre et ouvris la porte de ma chambre. À peine ouverte, quelqu'un se précipita devant moi pour me supplier de le laisser entrer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, hors de question qu'il entre chez moi.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je me mis à la recherche de mes amis. Une tête blonde que je reconnaitrai entre mille passa devant moi. Comme un réflexe, j'attrapai son poignet et le tirai dans ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je refermai derrière moi et me retrouvai face à face avec Sabo. Ce dernier me regardait avec de grands yeux ronds, surpris. Comme seule réponse, je lui offris un maigre sourire avant de baisser les yeux.

Des pas plus lourds se firent entendre et je poussai mon ami dans ma salle de bain. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très original, mais je n'ai pas de meilleure idée. Je fermai la porte, mais juste avant je lui adressai un petit « Ne bouge pas, peu importe ce que tu entends. ».

Un plan ? Moui, j'en avais plus ou moins un: faire semblant de dormir et si ça ne fonctionne pas... je verrai à ce moment-là. En vitesse je me couchai dans mon lit, montai la couverture jusqu'à mes épaules et fermai les yeux. Plus qu'à espérer que ça marche.

Une porte claqua et peu de temps après une deuxième, un troisième, une quatrième et ainsi de suite. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Pitié qu'il y croit !

C'est alors que l'on toqua à ma porte. Je sursautai légèrement, mais me tus. Le professeur frappa à nouveau. Je ne dis toujours mot. « Respire. » Me répétai-je sans cesse. Une troisième fois. Je fronçai les sourcils. J'entendis la poignée tourner et la porte s'ouvrir... La porte s'ouvrir ? J'avais fermé à clé... Je ne suis pas folle. Attend, attend, attend. Il rentre dans ma chambre alors que je me suis enfermée à double tour et que je n'ai pas répondu quand il toquait ? Bordel de merde !

Bon ! Une idée, vite, vite, vite !

Bingo !

Mollement, je me retourne vers ma chambre, moi qui fixai le mur auquel était collé mon lit, et fais mine de me réveiller, comme dérangée dans mon sommeil. J'ai les yeux grands ouverts, maintenant, c'est ma voix qui va bosser. Je prends une grande inspiration et hurle à pleins poumons. Entre-temps, je me relève en position assise et colle mon dos au mur. Le professeur, lui, semble ne rien comprendre et tente juste de me ''calmer''. Au bout de dix secondes, il y a déjà une foule de personnes dans le cadre de la porte de ma chambre, qui était restée grande ouverte. Le prof, complètement paniqué, fini par se frayer un chemin entre les élèves et partir. J'arrête enfin de faire souffrir ma gorge et souris sournoisement. Et moi qui pensais que ça ne fonctionnerait jamais.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Foilà, et pour les quelques personnes qui seraient intéresser, une devinette: Qu'est-ce qui fait ''Nioc nioc nioc'' ?

 _-Arrête de faire l'andouille et va plutôt répondre aux reviews !_

-Ah, oui, les reviews, bah en avant pour les reviews dans ce cas !

 _-Et je le dis, sinon tu vas oublier, la chanson c'est « Where'd you go » de Fort Minor._

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai... Bon, en avant !

Plouf: Merci, en espérant que celui-ci t'aura plu ^^ !

Camerisier: Oh, arrête, tu vas me faire rougir #^^# ! Il n'y a pas de doute, entre eux ce sera tout ou rien j'ai même envie de dire ! La robe ? Qui sais ? *sifflote* Absolument d'accord ! Heureusement que les vacances de Toussaint approche, héhé (- chapitre 12 ou 13, patience, patience...).

Ic'ilver: Sérieux ? x) Je te le fais pas dire ! Par contre, tu vas me prendre pour une débile, mais... quel jeu de mots °^°'' ? Naon, reste ! Sûre et certaine (-chapitre 12 ou 13, patience, patience...) ! Vraiment ?! Tant mieux ^^ La fin ? Bah, j'espère que la suite t'aura aidé ^^.

la vague folle: Oui, il me semble aussi ^^. Enchantée au passage. Merci, en espérant que tu auras aimé la suite ! ^^

Je vous laisse les Minions, encore MERCI d'être aussi nombreux !

 _-Tu n'as que douze followers j'te rappelle._

-Ta gueule, tu sais très bien que pour moi c'est beaucoup !

Vraiment merci de continuer à lire cette fic., de la commenter, de la suivre, de la mettre en favoris ou tout simplement de la garder dans un coin de votre tête pour venir jeter un coup d'œil de temps à autres.

Merci.


	8. Chapitre VII

B'jour les gens !

Vous avez vu Ao Haru Ride (Blue Spring Ride) ? C'est sympa, mais si vous voulez un bon shojo, lisez plutôt Kaichou wa Maid-sama, c'est mieux. ^^ Par contre l'opening est top.

Oui, je sais, ça n'a rien à foutre là, mais j'avais juste envie de dire que j'avais regardé les douze épisodes de Ao Haru Ride d'un seul coup, comme un gros film osef de deux heures et demie. ^^

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, Ao Haru Ri- euh, je veux dire One Piece, ne m'appartient pas.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Dimanche 11 octobre 2015_

Lentement et encore à moitié endormie, j'ouvris les yeux et jetai un coup d'œil à mon téléphone. Il était à peu près onze heures et demie du 'matin'. Je baillai et me levai, les yeux encore en quiquine de poupousse*, et me rendis dans ma salle de bain. Je me préparai aussi vite que je le pouvais tout en me rappelant de la soirée de la veille.

Après que j'ai attiré tout le monde dans ma chambre, le professeur s'était 'enfui'... Enfin, pas vraiment, il marchait plutôt d'un pas contrarié -tu m'étonnes-, mais j'aime bien l'idée qu'il ait fui comme une gamine de cinq ans... Mouahaha ! Oui, je sais, avec tout ça, vous devez, logiquement, vous dire que ma timidité s'est envolée depuis que je passe mes journées avec cette bande de dingues... Bah, ça va mieux, mais il y a toujours des moments où je redeviens très renfermée, du coup je passe un peu pour un bipolaire. Mais bon, ça va en s'améliorant, donc, tout va bien !

Je sortis dans le couloir et descendis les escaliers d'un pas lent.

Bref, le professeur est parti, la foule s'est dissipée, Sabo m'a souhaité une bonne nuit et est repartit dans sa chambre comme tous les garçons -ou en tout cas, une écrasante majorité- et je me suis endormie.

Enfin, ça avait été une journée pour le moins bizarre, entre mon renfermement et mon étrange réflexe le soir venu, on peut dire que j'ai été aux deux extrêmes.

D'ailleurs c'était quoi ce truc ? J'avais agi comme ça, comme si c'était la chose la plus banale au monde de tirer un garçon dans sa chambre. Je virai au pivoine en saisissant le quiproquo que je venais de penser, heureusement pas tout haut. Bon, mieux vaut éviter de reproduire cette erreur en présence des autres car sinon... Et merde, et s'il leur en avait déjà parlé ? Oui, mais il ne c'est rien passé, tu l'as juste caché du prof. Mais justement, quand je l'ai attrapé, il se rendait clairement vers un endroit bien précis. Où ? Comment je le saurais, mais les gens qu'il était censé retrouver là ont dû se poser des questions. Et le connaissant, ça devait être Law, Ace, Nojiko ou Bonney et les plus jeunes. Et le connaissant, il leur aura dit en les retrouvant... Et merde... Pourquoi j'ai fait ça bordel ?!

Je commençais à secouer la tête, les mains dans les cheveux quand quelqu'un passa. Je m'arrêtai subitement et devins droite comme un « i », les yeux comme des soucoupes et la bouche fermée à double tour.

Dehors, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et marquait des ombres fortes au sol, malgré les nuages. Quelques élèves internes trainaient aussi dans la cour, discutant entre amis. Sans attendre je me rendis à la cafette. Une fois rentré, je pris un plateau rouge sur le dessus d'une pile et me mis dans la file afin de prendre un bol de céréales. Je me dirigeai vers une table avec mon plateau, sur lequel j'avais également déposé une bouteille de jus d'orange, m'assis et mangeai. Personne ne vint me rejoindre. Une minute passa, puis deux et enfin un quart d'heure. Toujours personne. Bon, tant-pis, mais je dois bien avouer être quelque peu déçue.

Je ressortis, pris mon vieil Mp4 bleu turquoise, enfonçai les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et partis. Loin, là où mes pensées me conduisaient. Je me perdais dans la mélodie au piano de « Kiss the Rain » et laissai mes pas me guider où bon leur semblaient. L'air fouettait contre mon visage, mes cheveux, bien qu'attaché, s'envolaient. Je rouvris les yeux et vis une énorme masse grise se déplacer dans le ciel. C'est pas bon ça. Je restai cependant sous le ciel gris foncé et observai les nuages.

Une goûte tomba, puis une deuxième, une troisième et au bout d'une minute ce fut comme si les dieux nous versaient des seaux d'eau sur la tête. J'étais trempée de la tête aux pieds. Mes cheveux collaient entre eux, mes vêtements me collaient à la peau et je commençais à trembler. Je ris, bizarrement, j'étais bien. Je n'avais jamais aimé la pluie, et en soi, je ne l'aime toujours pas, mais là, ça fait du bien. Ne penser à rien, respirer et profiter de la mélodie au piano que j'étais la seule à entendre.

Quelqu'un posa ses mains sur mes épaules et je sursautai en même temps que je revenais à la réalité. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Sabo, qui faisait toujours une tête de plus que moi. Je ris à nouveau et il souris doucement avant de commencer à me tirer vers l'internat en me tenant par le bras.

Arrivés à l'intérieur nous nous regardâmes et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant sa tête. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient et des goûtes tombaient de ses mèches blondes, de ses vêtements, de son visage. Il rit lui aussi, n'étant probablement pas dans un meilleur état.

L'on resta là à se regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parle.

-Merci pour hier soir, avait-il simplement dit avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi... Et merci pour... ça, répondis-je en désignant l'extérieur d'un coup de menton.

Nous rîmes à nouveau.

Après un silence je finis à mon tour par parler.

-On ferait mieux d'aller se changer si on ne veut pas attraper la crève.

-Ouais...

Je lui souris et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Alors que j'étais à mi-chemin, je remarquai qu'il ne me suivait pas. Je me retournai et le vis, la tête dans les nuages, là où je l'avais laissé.

-Tu viens ? Avais-je doucement demandé.

Il sortit de ses rêveries et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à ma hauteur. Nous continuâmes de monter les marches. Au premier nous nous séparâmes après une dernière œillade et je continuai d'avancer jusqu'à ma chambre.

La musique s'arrêta dans mes oreilles. Quatre minutes. Tout cela n'avait duré que quatre petites minutes. Pourtant cela m'avait semblé bien plus.

Dans la salle de bain, je me débarrassai de mes vêtements trempés et fonçai sous ma douche. L'eau chaude détendait chacun de mes muscles et je fermai les yeux.

Au fond, notre relation n'avait pas besoin de changer, elle est très bien comme elle est maintenant. Un peu étrange, calme, amicale. Comme s'il en fallait plus ?

Mais au fond, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne changerait pas ? Pas en amour, hein ! Faut pas déconner, mais... en une amitié plus solide ? Ce ne serait pas de refus... Oui, mais... quand il le saura, est-ce qu'il l'acceptera ? Cette part de mon passé que je préfère oublier, mais qui me revient en plein dans la figure à chaque fois que je rentre chez moi. Est-ce qu'ils accepteront ça ?

Je me laissai glisser le long du mur jusqu'à m'assoir sur le sol froid de la cabine de douche.

Pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas à le savoir. Je n'ai qu'à me taire.

 _-Il faudra bien que tu leur dises un jour, non ?_

-Oui, mais pas tout de suite...

Voilà que je me parlais à moi-même maintenant... Remarque, ce n'était pas nouveau, ça faisait des années que Lily m'accompagnait. Je n'étais pas schizophrène, hein ! Mais cela avait rendu mes années de solitude plus supportable... Se parler à soi-même peut te faire passer pour une dingue en présence d'autres personnes, mais qui est-ce qui se parle à soi-même en présence d'amis ? Et puis, c'est moi qui avais fini par lui donné un nom... ça me donnait l'illusion de parler à une vraie personne.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Ce soir-là je ne chantai pas, me contentant de réécouter Kiss the Rain encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Voilà qui conclut ce chapitre, et non, pas de chanson pour aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, si vous tenez à ce qu'une chanson particulière fasse une apparition dans la fic, dites toujours, je verrai si j'arrive à la caser quelque part. ^^

Sinon, la devinette que j'avais laissé à la fin du précédent chapitre, eh bien, malgré la fantastique réponse qu'a offerte Camerisier, c'est Roy D. Turquoise qui a trouvé la bonne réponse.

Qu'est-ce qui fait « nioc, nioc, nioc » ? Un canard qui marche/nage à l'envers ! Bravo à elle !

Maintenant, les reviews !

Arya (Guest): Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite de la fiction te plaira !

Ic'ilver: Ah, d'accord x). Je ne sais pas... personne ne sait... et personne ne saura jamais ! x)

Camerisier: Sérieux ? Tu veux un câlin ? Sinon, ouais, j'avoue, ça peut porter à confusion quand on ne connaît pas la raison pour laquelle elle l'a tiré dans sa chambre x). Et pour la devinette... Ma-gni-fique ! J'étais juste écroulé en lisant ta réponse. :D Et non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis dans le même genre (et ma meilleure amie aussi) donc ça va, j'ai l'habitude ^^.

*Avoir les yeux en quiquine de poupousse: Je n'ai AUCUNE idée d'où cette expression vient, mais on la dit chez moi et j'avais envie de la caser ^^. En gros ça veut juste dire avoir de petits yeux, vous savez, quand vous venez de vous réveiller et que vous voulez vous rendormir ?

À dans deux semaines ! :D


	9. Chapitre VIII

Avant de démarré ce chapitre, je voudrais offrir une pensée aux victimes de l'attentat de Paris.

Coucouc !

Oui, je sais, normalement je ne suis pas censée poster de chapitre cette semaine, mais, je ne sais pas, j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir ^^. (Mo que je suis gentille.)

En ce moment je fais une micro déprime (comme toute ado qui se respecte (à cause d'un garçon (comme toute fleur bleue qui se respecte))) suite à un rêve qui semblait si réel, mais qui n'était qu'un rêve... eh ouais... Mais vos reviews me remontent toujours le moral donc je sais que vous parviendrez à me faire sourire.

De plus, hier on était le vendredi 13, jour qui me porte bonheur. En fait le 13 est mon chiffre porte bonheur et était également celui de mon défunt grand-père. Pour vous résumer l'histoire de ce chiffre dans ma famille, mon grand-père, durant la guerre, avait dû fuir. Il faisait parti d'un groupe, où ils étaient à **treize** , ils se sont enfui un vendredi **treize** et se sont réfugié dans une maison portant le numéro **treize**.

Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Si ne serait-ce que les treize premiers tomes de One Piece m'appartenaient, je serai aux anges.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Samedis 31 octobre 2015_

Halloween ! Et mon dernier jour à l'internat avant les vacances. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de déprimer, car actuellement je suis devant mon miroir en train de m'observer sous toutes les coutures. Cette fête était définitivement l'une de mes préférés avec Noël. L'une pour les cadeaux, l'autre pour l'esprit déjanter qui l'accompagne. Bref, mon costume. J'avoue avoir passé des heures dans la boutique de déguisement pour finalement ne rien acheter là, mais bien au magasin où j'avais trouvé le cadeau de Law. Le personnage que je représente ? Eh bien, après avoir hésité un bon moment entre un costume de sorcière, classique vous allez me dire, et un costume ressemblant trait pour trait à celui de Sebastian de Black Butler, j'ai finalement opté pour le second. La raison ? Un, c'est plus original. Deux, j'adore ce manga. Trois, j'apprécie tout particulièrement ce personnage.

Mes cheveux étaient lisses et tint en noir. Ils arrivaient toujours à mes épaules, mais je ne tenais pas à les couper ou à porter une perruque. Je portais ma tenue de majordome en queue de pie et un gant blanc, mon autre main étant décoré du symbole qui représente leur pacte. Mes yeux étaient de couleur brune grâce aux lentilles colorées, que j'avais achetées, cette fois-ci, au magasin de déguisement. Je me regardai une dernière fois les yeux dans les yeux avec mon reflet et me décidai enfin à sortir de ma chambre. Le couloir avait été décoré pour l'occasion avec des guirlandes aux couleurs orange et noir et représentant des citrouilles et des chauves-souris. Étant un samedi, il n'y avait pas cours et les élèves internes avaient une autorisation de sortie, sauf exception. Nous avions par conséquent décidé de nous retrouver tous les six, vers huit heures du soir dans un café-bar-boite de nuit. Bref, je ne savais pas où on allait, mais je leur fis confiance.

Dehors, le vent soufflait fort et la queue-de-pie de mon costume ainsi que mes cheveux s'envolaient en tout sens. Je plaçai ma main recouverte d'un gant devant mon visage et me pressai vers le portail de fer noir où m'attendaient déjà Law, Ace et Sabo.

-T'es en retard ! Me fit remarquer Sabo en criant afin de se faire comprendre.

-Je sais, pourtant d'habitude je suis ponctuelle ! Lui répondis-je. De toute façon, je ne suis pas la dernière !

-Oui, je sais ! D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, il faudra que je te raconte quelque chose quand on sera arrivé !

-Ok !

Je me tournai vers Law et Ace et leur fis un signe de la main avant de m'attarder sur leurs costumes.

Le premier était habillé d'un costume de vampire. Pas très originale vous allez me dire, mais cela faisait quand même son petit effet. Law portait un costume noir à bordures rouges par-dessus une chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, ce qui me permit de voir ses longues canines, le tout accompagné de chaussures en cuir. Un instant, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander s'il les avait acheté ou s'il les possédait déjà avant. Je ris à l'image d'un Law se promenant dans la rue avec des ''chaussures de vieux'' comme dirait Bonney... du moins je crois.

Le brun était déguisé en pirate. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop. Il portait un chapeau de cowboy orange, un short gris foncé et une paire de grosses bottines. Avec ça, il avait un paquet d'accessoire et des tatouages, mais surtout, SURTOUT ! ... Il était torse nu... Comment il faisait pour ne pas geler sur place ?!

Sabo, lui, portait un costume du Chapelier Fou. Il lui ressemblait trait pour trait, seule exception, le maquillage et les cheveux. Oui, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais pourtant, on n'avait aucun mal à comprendre le personnage qu'il représentait. Le haut-de-forme, la veste vert-brune (je n'ai jamais su de quelle couleur il s'agissait), les chaussettes dépareillées, la canne et même cette espèce de truc fait entièrement en bobine de fil qui pendait sur l'avant du costume. Je dois bien avouer qu'il était plutôt pas mal. Je ne sais pas, ça rajoutait à son côté dingue... à moins que ce ne soit juste moi qui aime trop ce personnage... ?

Bonney, qui nous avait rejoints pendant que je les observai à tour de rôle, était habillé d'une salopette bleu marine, d'un t-shirt à rayures et avait attaché ses cheveux roses en deux queue de cheval, placé haut sur sa tête. Dans la main droite, elle tenait un couteux dégoulinant de sang et lorsque je l'observai de plus près, je remarquai également qu'elle avait tenté de se dessiner des cicatrices sur le visage. Si je ne me trompai pas, elle représentait Chucky, une poupée tueuse. Les films dans lequel elle apparaissait n'étaient pas fameux, mais je dois bien admettre que ce costume lui allait à merveille. Son côté déjanté collait parfaitement au rôle qu'elle tenait et ses yeux bleus, pour l'occasion, lui donnaient un air de psychopathe tellement elle les ouvraient grand malgré le vent qui n'avait cessé de souffler.

Étant au complet, nous dégageâmes après avoir salué Bonney. Je suivais les autres dans des petites rues, personne ne parlait. C'était comme si le vent essayait de nous retenir.

Me retrouvant à nouveau seule avec mes pensées, Lily vint tapé la causette en silence.

 _-Alors ? Le vent souffle fort, hein ?_

-Arrête un peu de foutre de ma gueule, tu veux ? Répondis-je sans émettre le moindre son. Me contentant de penser.

 _-Oooh, ça va, c'est pour rire ! ... D'ailleurs,_ son ton était plein de sous-entendus et je me mis à craindre mes propres pensées, _tu ne trouves pas que ce costume lui va super bien à Sabo ?_ Ouf, ce n'était que ça...

-Moui, c'est vrai que ça ne lui va pas trop mal... me répondis-je à moi-même.

 _-Et... tu ne penses pas qu'il serait encore mieux sans ...?_

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Hurlai-je.

Soudain, ceux devant moi s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent pour m'observer et ce n'est qu'alors que je pris conscience de ma... de ma connerie. Oui, c'était selon moi le terme le mieux approprier en ce moment.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Ace en parlant assez fort pour se faire comprendre. Je me contentai d'opiner du chef. Tellement vite d'ailleurs que cela ne devait pas paraître très convaincant. Les garçons n'y prêtèrent cependant pas plus d'attention que ça et l'on se remit en marche après que Law nous ait assuré que nous n'étions plus très loin du Snap.

Bonney, qui marchait à mes côtés, me tint un regard en coin, avant de finalement regarder devant elle après s'être emmêlé les pieds toute seule.

Après encore cinq minutes de marche, qui m'avaient paru une éternité, nous rentrâmes dans un établissement coloré et décoré à l'occasion d'Halloween. ''Snap'' était écrit en grand sur la façade.

À l'intérieur, une ambiance festive commençait à s'installer, l'heure n'étant pas encore très avancée. Au centre de la salle décorée de guirlandes et éclairée par des spots orange et blanc se tenait un bar à trois cents soixante degrés. Plus loin, contre le mur du fond se dressait une estrade sur laquelle reposait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour en faire une soirée digne de ce nom. À côté de cette estrade se tenait une plus petite où attendait un micro. Une étrange inquiétude me prit et je fixai le micro comme s'il s'agissait de mon pire ennemi.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Ace faire de grands gestes et sa pet- euhm... notre amie nous rejoignit, tout sourire, comme à son habitude.

Nojiko n'était costumé en aucun personnage issu de film ou de manga. Elle avait teint ses cheveux en bleu plus foncé, mit des lentilles noires qui recouvraient tout son œil et dessiné des craquelures tout autour de ceux-ci ainsi qu'un peu partout sur son visage. Ce dernier et les parties apparentes de son corps étaient bleu clair et ses lèvres couleur rouge sang. Elle portait une robe que Sabo compara à une robe de maid, mais qui, selon moi, ressemblait nettement plus à la robe d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

Nojiko nous conduisit à une table et nous nous installâmes sur la banquette qui en faisait tout le tour. Chacun commença à raconter tout et rien à son voisin, et c'est alors que Sabo, qui se trouvait sur ma droite, me tapota l'épaule du doigt alors que j'écoutais la conversation qu'avaient Law et Ace, qui, bizarrement, parlaient foot. Je me retournai vers le blond, une expression interrogative, mais naïve, sur le visage.

-Tu te souviens que je voulais te raconter quelque chose ? Me questionna Sabo avec un sourire.

-Ah, oui ! C'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Lui demandai-je, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Eh, bien, tu vois, la tout à l'heure, tu es arrivé en retard-

-Oui, je sais, pas la peine de me le rappeler, le coupai-je. Sabo resta interdit un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler, me dit-il avec un mince sourire, mais bien de Bonney, qui est arrivé après toi. Un « ah » m'échappai et je me sentis idiote. Donc, on est d'accord que Bonney est arrivé encore plus en retard ? J'opinai du chef. Eh, bien, on lui avait donné rendez-vous à la grille à sept heures et demie. Me raconta-t-il en souriant. Je souris à mon tour, me disant que mon amie aux cheveux rose bonbon était irrécupérable.

 _-Tu ne le trouves pas craquant quand il sourit ?_ Me susurra une voix dans ma tête.

-Tais-toi !

C'est dingue ça ! J'en viens à ne même plus assumer mes propres pensées, alors qu'elles sont dans ma tête !

...

Euhm... Passons à autre chose, voulez-vous ? Non ? Bah, faite avec !

-Et en fait, si on a fait ça, c'est par ce qu'elle nous avait déjà fait le coup l'année passée. En gros, on avait rendez-vous à vingt heures, comme aujourd'hui, sauf qu'on avait anticipé le truc. Devine à quelle heure elle est arrivée ?

Je réfléchis un instant et lançai:

-Huit heures et demie ? Le blond me fit non de la tête. Neuf heures ? Lançai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh, non ! Voit plus loin ! J'eus un sourire tout en continuant de froncer les sourcils.

-Euhm, onze heures ? Finis-je par sortir au pur hasard.

-Onze heures et demie, annonça Sabo en opinant du chef. J'ouvris les yeux en soucoupe.

-Et... comment elle a fait son compte ?

-Elle s'était endormie, dit-il avec un ton dans lequel on sentait encore des reproches, et dis toi qu'il faisait aussi beau qu'aujourd'hui !

Je ris.

 _-Ah, il n'est pas non plus quand il est en colère..._

-Ferme-la un peu... Répondis-je à mon subconscient.

Le reste de la soirée et de la nuit se passa à merveille. Sabo ne pu visiblement pas résister à l'appel du micro et il se décida à chanter « Wherever You Will Go » du groupe The Calling, massacrant au passage une nouvelle chanson et ne cessant de me jeter des regards ''discrets'', sachant très bien que l'on ne se verrait pas de la semaine. Comme si c'était dramatique ? Cependant cela me fit sourire et je réalisai qu'au final, je n'avais jamais autant souhaité qu'il n'y ait tout bonnement pas de vacances.

Que je puisse rester ici, avec eux.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

À nouveau pas de chanson, mais le fait que vous proposiez des chansons compte toujours et contera jusqu'au bout.

Maintenant passons aux réponses des reviews !

Camerisier: Ouais (et heureusement) ! Plus qu'à espérer que cela continue dans ce sens ! Heureusement que tu t'en sois remise, c'est assez compliqué les câlins par écrans interposé x).

Ic'ilver: Hey ! Personne ne sait de qui il s'agit... personne. Et personne ne le saura jamais ! 0-0 Sinon, la romance, bah ouais, c'est le but (et je suis devenue fleur bleue avec le temps en plus, ce qui n'arrange pas x)). Sinon, pour la chanson... disons que tu dois t'attendre à un petit cadeau dans quelques chapitres... è_è

Selyiam: Merci beaucoup #^.^# ! Son passé, elle le racontera quand elle sera prête (pas tout de suite quoi x)), mais on l'entendra, ça je te l'assure. En espérant te revoir dans les reviews !

Voilà les sushis ! Le rythme reste le même, je vous poste encore un chapitre samedi qui suis, mais après on reprendra le rythme d'un chapitre toute les deux semaines. J'avais juste envie de vous faire un 'tit cadeaux et en plus j'ai pas mal de chapitres en avance alors je peux me le permettre ^^.

À samedi et n'oubliez pas de proposer des chansons dans les reviews !

Chu~ !


	10. Chapitre IX

B'jour !

Ma micro déprime n'est toujours pas passée, mais je vous avais promis un chapitre aujourd'hui alors le voici. Profiter, si vous aimez, si vous n'aimez pas... j'ai envi de dire tant pis, c'est la vie !

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine !

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Dimanche 1 novembre 2015_

 _15:39_

C'est ma valise à la main, le pas rapide que j'avançai en direction du secrétariat. En y arrivant, je vis notre groupe habituel et me dirigeai vers eux, calmant le rythme de mes pas petit à petit. Décidément, ma semaine de vacances, je n'en avais pas vraiment envie.

En arrivant à leur niveau, chacun d'eux me salua, puis par la suite nous discutâmes de nos projets durant les vacances, de nos familles, de la soirée de la veille.

Alors qu'une sonnerie retentissait, nous annonçant l'ouverture des grilles, Sabo me prit à part une fois que tout le monde fut parti.

-Tiens, si jamais tu as envie de parler... me dit-il en me tendant un petit bout de papier.

Je le pris du bout des doigts et l'ouvris, découvrant un numéro de téléphone.

-J'y penserai... lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire, mais je ne te garantis rien...

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas et me sourit avant de me souhaiter un bon retour chez moi alors que je m'éloignai déjà en direction de la gare.

Durant mon voyage de deux heures, je ne fis rien d'autre que lire, encore et encore, m'étant replongé récemment dans la série des Harry Potter, je lisais le cinquième en ce moment. Arrivée à destination, je pris un bus pour trois arrêts avant de marcher pendant une demi-dizaine de minutes. C'est au bout de ce voyage que je me retrouvai devant une grande maison en briques rouges. Derrière les fenêtres pendaient des rideaux d'un blanc nacré, orné de détails en dentelle. Je sortis un trousseau de clefs de mon sac et avançai d'un pas trainant vers la porte d'entrée. J'enfonçai l'une d'entre elles dans la serrure, tournai et entrai.

Le hall était vide, sans vie.

-Tadaima. Dis-je pour moi-même en refermant la porte, une habitude qui m'était venu il y a des années, alors que cela avait débuté comme une blague.

Je fis rouler ma valise jusqu'à côté de l'escalier en bois avant de déposer mon sac de cour à ses côtés et mon petit sac noir sur un meuble beige rempli de romans policiers. Je me débarrassai de ma veste et montai les escaliers sans m'arrêter au premier.

Dans ma chambre, j'eus un sentiment, cour mais intense, de bien. J'aimai beaucoup ma chambre, elle était à mon image avec ses éléments vieillots et ses côtés très modernes, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque remplie à ras-bord de livres et de mangas. J'enlevai mes chaussures et partie me coucher sur mon lit, un poster représentant Ed Sheeran au-dessus de ma tête et un autre sur lequel on voyait Cher dans ses jeunes années à ma gauche. Il n'y a pas à dire, j'aime cette pièce.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _18:24_

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de ma chambre, me coupant dans ma lecture du Passeur de Temps. Un oui émanait de ma bouche après un soupir et la personne entra.

Mon beau-père.

Un homme aux yeux brun foncé et aux cheveux poivre et sel, un peu rond et portant de grandes lunettes ovales à monture noire et épaisse.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, répondis-je sur le même ton d'indifférence que lui.

-Tu es rentré sans problème ? J'opinai doucement du chef. Bien, tu as des travaux de vacances ? Je hochai en signe de négation. Dans ce cas je te laisse, fini-il avant de repartit, et tu vas me faire le plaisir de vider ta valise avant ce soir, ajouta-t-il cependant avant de refermer la porte.

Je soupirai, voilà déjà une des raisons pour laquelle je n'avais pas envie de retourner chez moi.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _18:53_

L'on retoqua à ma porte et j'émis un nouveau oui. Cette fois-ci ce fut ma mère qui apparut dans l'encadrement de ma porte.

C'était une femme à peine plus grande que moi, aux cheveux foncés et aux yeux verts. Elle était mince, avait un teint typique du sud et portait des lunettes rectangulaires et sans monture.

-Coucou.

-Salut, répondis-je tout en lui adressant un petit sourire.

-Tu es bien rentrée.

-Je suis entière. Elle eut un sourire.

-Tu as déjà vidé ta valise j'ai vu.

-C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, lui avouai-je sur un ton dans lequel on entendait des reproches.

Après un instant de silence, ma mère me sourit et sortit.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _19:03_

-Mariella, à table ! Me hurle mon beau-père depuis le premier étage.

Je soupire et referme mon livre avant de me lever et de descendre les escaliers. Là, je me retrouve devant la deuxième raison qui cause mon manque d'enthousiasme lorsque je suis ici. Un garçon de seize ans aux même cheveux brun foncé que son père, plus grand que moi de cinq centimètres, aux yeux bruns, squelettique et à l'air fière.

-Salut, me dit-il.

-Bonjour, lui répondis-je sur un ton froid, mes yeux lançant des éclairs.

Il s'assit à table et je me retrouve face à lui après avoir été chercher mon assiette pleine de spaghettis dans la cuisine.

Nous commençons à manger, nous lançant des éclairs avec les yeux l'un à l'autre.

-Tu n'as rien à raconter ? Me demande ma mère.

-Non, les cours sont intéressants et je passe mes journées seule, comme d'habitude.

-Et tes points ? Me questionne mon beau-père.

-Ils n'ont pas changé.

-Alors tu comptes rester vierge à jamais ? Me lance-t-il avec un ton de moquerie.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je retournai ma fourchette dans ma main et pique sa main droite qui est posée sur la table.

Mais juste avant que les dents de la fourchette n'entreent en contacte avec sa peau, la main de ma mère me retient le bras.

Lentement, je relève la main et me rassis entièrement dans ma chaise.

-Sois plus agréables avec ton frère, veux-tu ? Me dit ma mère.

-Ce n'est pas mon frère, répliquai-je, les dents serrées, tout en détachant chaque mot.

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

Je termine de manger en silence, ne relevant pas la tête, n'ayant aucunement envie de voir l'air fier qu'arborait Ethann.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _21:03_

Le regard vide, j'observai le plafond de ma chambre, ne prêtant pas d'attention au poster d'Ed Sheeran ou au son des discussions qui semblaient aller de bon train à l'étage au-dessous. Je plongeai la main dans la poche droite de mon jean et en sortis le petit bout de papier contenant le numéro de téléphone de Sabo et le dépliai. Et si je lui téléphonai ? Non... Oui... ? Je soupirai et observai le vieux téléphone rouge à cadran qui reposait sur le petit meuble à côté de mon lit. Non, ce sera pour une autre fois...

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _23:56_

Minuit sonnerait bientôt et c'est mon kigurumi panda sur le dos que je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue déserte. La vue était apaisante, la lumière jaune des lampadaires se répandait de manière uniforme sur les voitures, le macadam et les façades de maisons. Je pris une grande inspiration et me retournai vers ma table de nuit. Pourquoi pas ? Non, il doit dormir. Pourtant il m'écoutait tous les soirs, depuis le premier jour de cours. Chaque soir il venait, il était toujours le dernier à partir se coucher, il était toujours le dernier à me parler...

D'un pas hésitant, je me dirigeai vers le téléphone, m'agenouillai aux côtés du meuble et décrochai le combiné et fis tourner le cadran encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie ne retentisse.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

-Allo ? Me fait une voix que je connais bien.

-Allo, c'est moi.

-Mariella ?

-Mhm, répondis-je tout en opinant du chef, oubliant un instant qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

-Alors, comment ça va chez toi ? Me questionna-t-il, sachant très bien qu'un climat étrange planait chez moi.

-Je fais avec on va dire... et toi ?

-Tout va bien, on a retrouvé Dadan et les autres, mais pourquoi tu m'appelles en fait ?

D'un seul coup je devins pivoine, il est vrai qu'en soit je n'avais rien de spécial à lui raconter, j'avais juste envie d'entendre sa voix avant d'aller me coucher. Réalisant cela, je virai encore un peu plus au rouge et cherchai une excuse, mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit et je me dis que raconter la vérité serait la meilleure option dans ce cas.

-Euhm... bah... en fait... je..., j'inspirai une profonde bouffé d'air, je voulais juste t'entendre... entendre ton avis, finis-je par balbutier avec difficulté.

-Mon avis sur quoi ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bah, tu sais... il est presque minuit, donc...

-Ah, oui ! D'accord, si tu veux. Je l'imaginai sourire maladroitement, chose qui eut l'effet de me faire sourire à mon tour.

Je regardai l'horloge à côté du téléphone et m'aperçus qu'il était minuit tout pile. Je pris ce dernier dans ma main, le combiné toujours collé à mon oreille, et le tirai jusqu'à la fenêtre que j'ouvris en grand. Je m'assis sur l'appui de fenêtre et partis à la recherche d'un titre pour ce soir.

Je me remémorai la mélodie, fermai les yeux et me laissai emporter par mon souvenir avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You

and the reason is You

and the reason is You

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Je gardai les yeux fermés pendant encore un instant avant de me forcer à les rouvrir, attendant son commentaire habituel.

-Pourquoi cette chanson ? Je fus surprise par cette question.

-Comme ça, j'avais envie de chanter celle-là, c'est tout, lui répondis-je en toute honnêteté.

-Mh... fit-il, perplexe. C'était beau... finit par sortir le blond.

-Merci, répondis-je avec un soupir.

Il y eut un instant de silence et une brise passa, rejetant mes cheveux comme dans une comédie romantique gnangnan.

-Bonne nuit, me dit-il.

-Oui, bonne nuit, lui répondis-je dans un soupir en souriant doucement.

Et je raccrochai avant de fermer la fenêtre et d'aller me plonger sous les couvertures. Et dire qu'à un moment c'est le fait d'avoir tout les soirs la même conversation qui avait faillit nous éloigner.

Maintenant, j'y tiens tellement que j'en viens à lui téléphoner pour l'entendre.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _La chanson c'est « The Reason » du groupe Hoobastank... Oui, je le dis d'office car sinon Hiyaka va à nouveau oublier._

-Ça va hein !

 _-Va plutôt répondre aux reviews toi !_

Arya (Guest): Salut, contente de te revoir ! ^^ Ah bon ?! J'espère que celui-ci t'ira en matière de longueur dans ce cas ^^''. Moi aussi je les trouve trop mignons ! Des fois (tout le temps en fait) j'aimerais être à la place de Mariella... *soupire* ça serait le pied... Son passé, on l'entendra... quand elle sera prête à le raconter. Pas de suite quoi...

Ic'ilver: Merci, en espérant que cette suite te plaît ! ^^ ça ne fait rien, le simple fait que tu écrives une review me réchauffe le cœur ^^.

Camerisier: Ça t'est aussi déjà arrivé ? ^^'' J'avoue que pour Ace j'ai fait exprès pour le costume et que Law je ne voyais rien d'autre comme possibilité sans lui pourrir le visage (faudrait pas l'abimer), mais Sabo, j'ai même pas fait exprès x). C'est quand j'ai lu ta review que j'ai réalisé que le déguisement que j'avais choisi pour notre blondinet préféré rappelait ses vêtements dans le manga x). Mais bon, l'effet est là donc je suis contente ^^ !

P.S.: Désoler pour les sous-entendus... mais ça arrivera (j'ai un esprit tordu alors c'est obligatoire x)).

Je vous revois dans deux semaines les sushis ! Profiter de la vie (pas comme moi) et surtout ! ... Continuer à lire !

En espérant vous voir dans les reviews ! ^^

Bichoux ! ^3^

 **Juste en petite annonce vite fait: j'ai sorti un One-Shot Sabo/OC alors si vous êtes intéressé - Les Conséquences d'un Pari.**


	11. Chapitre X

Bonjour les sushis !

Un nouveau chapitre, un ! Au passage, s'il y en a parmi vous qui sont à court d'anime/manga, je vous propose ceci: Noragami, Little Busters, Ao Haru Ride (celui-là il est bien pour les fleurs bleue ^^''), Les Vacances de Jésus et Bouddha et Shaman King ^^

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers de One Piece et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. ... On voit que j'ai la flemme d'inventer quelque chose d'original comme disclaimer ?

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Mercredi 4 novembre 2015_

 _14:36_

La matinée avait été comme tous les matins que je passe chez moi. Fade, sans saveur à l'exception des moqueries d'Ethann et des regards remplis de reproches de mon beau-père. Comme s'il m'en voulait d'être venu au monde. Lorsque je suis ici, c'est le sentiment que j'ai en quasi-permanence, mais maintenant, j'ai trouvé un endroit où m'échapper. Tous les soirs, peu avant minuit, je lui téléphone. On parle un instant, puis je chante et finalement, nous allons dormir, chacun de notre côté.

Les journées passent et je fais un décompte en heures du temps que je dois encore passer ici avant de retourner à l'internat. Encore cent et cinq heures... C'est long, et hormis mes bavardages nocturnes avec le blond, je n'ai rien qui me permet vraiment de m'évader. Ordinateur: interdis. Livres: je dois demander la permission en fonction du quel je veux lire, même si je l'ai déjà lu (Christinne par exemple). Musique: n'y pensons même pas, chant: idem (ça dérange le voisinage).

Mais, ô loué soit le ciel, mon téléphone retentit. Je décroche et quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque j'entends la voix de ce très chère Sabo.

-Salut ! Me dit-il à l'autre bout du fil.

-Salut, lui répondis-je, bien moins enthousiaste que lui.

-Tout se passe bien ?

-Je survis on va dire.

-C'est ce que tu me réponds tous les jours.

-Parce que c'est ce que j'fais tous les jours. Ma réponse le fait rire et je souris légèrement. Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles, en fait ?

-Oh, eh bien, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais sortir prendre un verre.

-C'est un rendez-vous ? Lui demandai-je avec malice.

-Tout dépend de ta réponse, me dit-il.

J'ai envie de dire oui, j'en ai terriblement envie, mais...

-Écoute, je ne peux pas...

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, mon beau-père ne me laissera jamais sortir... je baisse la voix, et encore moins avec un garçon.

-Mais, est-ce qu'il y a une raison au moins pour qu'il te tienne en cage comme il le fait ? Une raison, oui, il y en avait une, mais ce n'était pas une raison dont j'avais envie de lui parler.

-Non, il est juste comme ça, mentis-je.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _17:49_

Je reposai le combiné tout en soupirant de bien-être avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge posée à ses côtés. Nous avions parlé pendant plus de trois heures. Finalement il l'avait eu son rendez-vous... enfin plus ou moins. Et même si je dois bien avouer que j'aurais préférer le voir en vrai, c'était déjà top de pouvoir lui parler comme ça, de tout et de rien.

Je lui avais raconté à quel point ma vie était un enfer lorsque j'étais ici et lui m'avait remonté le moral en m'expliquant les exploits que lui et ses frères avaient accomplis lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Cela me reboostait, comme si quelqu'un avait changé mes piles et arraché à ma mémoire tous les évènements que je souhaiterais oublier.

N'empêche trois heures au téléphone et du coup trois heures à parler... ils ont dû se poser des questions en bas s'ils m'ont entendu.

 _Toc toc toc_

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de ma chambre.

-Oui, dis-je d'un ton heureux pour une fois.

Mais je retombai bien vite sur terre.

-À qui est-ce que tu parles comme ça depuis la tout à l'heure ? Me demanda mon pire cauchemar dans cette maison.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Mentis-je.

-Ça fait trois heures que je t'entends causer. C'était qui ?

-J'écoutai la radio sur mon portable, c'est sans doutes ça que t'as entendu, inventai-je.

-Mouais...

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparu, refermant la porte de ma chambre au passage.

Peut-être que je devrais leur dire que j'ai réussi à me refaire des amis, que je suis am-

NON ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! Je ne suis PAS amoureuse de Sabo, n'y de personne d'ailleurs ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ...? Je perd la boule...

De toute façon, hors de question que je leur en parle, même si je n'abordais pas ce sujet-là, cela n'arrangerai pas mon cas. Autant qu'à leurs yeux, je reste la fille timide, sans amis et bizarre.

Pourquoi bizarre ? D'après eux, la normalité c'est: soigné son apparence(en permanence, cela va de soi), être écolo (quand ça les arrange), faire du sport (pour faire bonne figure), bref, suivre la masse. Faire comme tout le monde, ne pas se démarquer des autres et suivre à la lettre la règle sainte du « Métro, boulot, dodo. ». Voilà pourquoi bizarre, j'aime lire (presque tout, ce qui rajoute à ma bizarrerie), j'aime la musique (la aussi quasi tous les genres), je n'aime pas le sport, je ne sais pas danser (chose, selon eux primordiale dans une soirée mondaine (comme si on allait dans ce genre de soirée)) et... bref, je suis moi. Voilà pourquoi bizarre.

Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle mon père me manque autant. Quand il était encore là, nous étions tous les trois bizarre. Ma mère dévorait des livres les uns après les autres, mon père jouait de différents instruments, composait et interprétait. Et moi... j'avais hérité des deux. J'étais le parfait petit mélange de mes parents, faisant leur fierté. J'aimais la musique et les livres... et je n'ai pas changé, contrairement à ma mère.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _19:09_

-À table la naine. Me dit mollement Ethann en passant devant ma porte.

Une envie de meurtre s'empara à nouveau de moi, mais c'est au prix de toute ma volonté que je réussis à ne pas succomber à l'envie d'aller lui arracher les yeux avec des cuillères à glace.

Je descendis l'escalier, moins motivée que jamais, et m'assis à table, mon assiette y étant déjà posée. Le plat du jour ? Patates, cordon-bleu, asperges vertes... Iark, asperges*.

Une fois ma mère et mon beau-père à table, nous commençâmes à manger.

-Dis, c'est moi, ou tu as parlé toute seule la tout à l'heure ? Demanda mon beau-père.

-C'était la radio, répondis-je sur un ton qui se voulait indifférent.

-C'était ta voix, Mariella, intervint ma mère.

-C'était la radio, répétai-je, légèrement plus insistante.

-Ethann nous a dit t'avoir entendu rire et clairement parler à quelqu'un, contredit mon beau-père.

-C'était la radio, affirmai-je en détachant chaque mot.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux tout simplement pas nous dire que tu as un petit copain ? Ah, mais non, c'est vrai, qui voudrais de toi comme copine ? Ricana Ethann.

Ma mâchoire se serrait, mes jointures devinrent blanches, mes yeux lancèrent un regard meurtrier comme jamais avant.

-Mariella, dit ma mère d'un ton ferme, bien décidée à ce que la tentative meurtre de main de dimanche ne se reproduise pas.

Je restai immobile un instant avant de baisser la tête vers mon assiette et de continuer à manger, touchant à peine à mes asperges pour donner l'illusion que j'en ai mangé.

Le repas sembla durer trois heures, et ce, dans une ambiance glaciale.

Les rares fois que quelqu'un osait ouvrir la bouche, une autre personne se chargeait qu'elle ne s'y reprenne plus.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _23:43_

 _Tuuut tuuut tuuut_

-Allo ?

-Re !

-Oui... Du nouveau depuis la tout à l'heure ?

-À part un autre épisode de ''J'ai envie de buter Ethann de la manière la plus douloureuse possible'' ? Non, rien. Il rit. Et toi ?

-Non, rien de bien différent. Il y eut un court silence. Pourquoi tu m'appelles aussi tôt, on s'est déjà parlé pendant trois heures la tantôt.

-Oh... pour la même raison que toi quand tu m'as demandé un rencard.

-Tu me proposes un rendez-vous là ?

-Quoi ?! Non ! J-je veux juste parler. Balbutiai-je.

-Ah... C'est moi, ou je relevai une pointe de déception dans sa voix ? Alors...? De quoi veux-tu parler ?

-Euhm, bonne question... Et siiiii... on parlait de toi ?

-De moi ?

-Oui, de toi, de ce que tu aimes, de tes projets d'avenir, de ton passé, de toi quoi !

-Soit un peu plus précise, là tu me demandes de te raconter ma vie en un quart d'heure.

-Bah, je sais pas moi... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? Comme métier ?

-Ah ! Bah, figures-toi que je ne sais pas... 'fin pas vraiment...

-Comment ça pas vraiment ?

-Il y a tellement de possibilité, j'arrive pas à choisir. Il soupira et je souris de mon côté. Toi tu semblais sûre de toi, moi, je ne sais toujours pas...

-Moi sûre ? C'est très rare ça...

-Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air d'hésiter quand tu m'as dit que tu souhaitais écrire.

-Oh, non...

-Quoi tu avais oublié ?

-Mm... peut-être...

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _00:00_

-Il est minuit... me dit doucement Sabo.

-Oui, j'ai vu.

Je m'installai à ma fenêtre et me mis à la recherche d'un titre.

-Sabo...

-Mh ?

-Tu aurais une idée ?

-Euhm... Tu connais One of us ?

-De Joan Osborne ?

-Oui.

-Je vais essayer... oh attend, je vais prendre les paroles...

Je pris mon portable sur mon bureau et trouvai rapidement les paroles sur internet.

-Trois... deux... un... chuchotai-je avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air.

If God had a name, what would it be ?  
And would you call it to his face,  
If you were faced with Him in all His glory ?  
What would you ask if you had just one question ?

What would it be ?

And yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us ?  
Just a slob like one of us ?  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make His way home ?

If God had a face, what would it look like ?  
And would you want to see  
If seeing meant that you would have to believe  
In things like Heaven and in Jesus and the saints  
And all the prophets ? And...

Yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make His way home ?

Just tryin' to make His way home  
Back up to Heaven all alone  
Nobody callin' on the phone  
'Cept for the Pope, maybe, in Rome

Yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Trying to make His way home ?

Just tryin' to make His way home  
Like a holy rolling stone  
Back up to Heaven all alone  
Just tryin' to make His way home  
Nobody callin' on the phone  
'Cept for the Pope, maybe, in Rome

Je soupirai, fermai les yeux et profitai du calme.

-C'était beau, commenta Sabo. Je souris.

-Merci, chuchotai-je.

L'on resta là un instant, profitant de ce moment chacun de notre côté. C'était apaisant... j'étais bien.

-Sabo ? Dis-je doucement.

-Mh ?

-Je... Bonne nuit. Il eut un petit rire.

-Oui... bonne nuit...,et il raccrocha.

Je soupirai. Et si au fond, je l'aimai en fait ?

Après tout, j'aime ses expressions quand il boude, quand il fait mine d'être en colère, j'aime quand il sourit, j'aime entendre sa voix, j'aime l'entendre chanter avec sa voix de casserole, j'aime quand il me regarde, j'aime quand il s'inquiète pour moi, j'aime qu'il m'écoute lorsque je chante, j'aime qu'il me fasse rire, je...

Je l'aime.

Je l'aime !

 **ooOoOoOoo**

*En vérité j'adooooore les asperges vertes ^^.

Les reviews ! Les reviews ! Les reviews !

Arya (Guest): Bonsoir ma chère ! ^^ Je ne te le fais pas dire, des étincelles, 'y en aura (à chaque vacances) ! Et comment que Sabo est mignon ! (Srx, les scientifiques, c'est quand que vous nous inventez une machine qui permet de rendre les personnages fictifs réels ?) La chanson, je l'adoooooore (merci m'man pour l'avoir mis sur un CD dans la voiture), j'y suis devenue accro, alors je me suis dit... et si je faisais des pancakes ? Non, c'est pas ça. Je me suis dit: et si je mettais cette chanson dans La Chute des Notes ? Merci, c'était mon premier OS, et je pense que ça en restera là. Tu n'es pas la seule à être curieuse si une suite arriverait un jour, mais je pense garder cette fiction comme ça (sauf si j'ai vraiment un coup de génie) car je préfère avoir une grande partie du scénario d'une fic. en tête dès le début et là j'ai peur d'en faire une comédie romantique gnangnan si je continue ^^.

Camerisier: Moui :3... J'aimerais être à sa place ;_; ...

Plouf: R.A.S. ? Bah, si miss (mister ?) Plouf le dit, j'espère que c'est vrai ^^.

Ic'ilver: Ouais, j'crois qu'on peut dire ça °~°... Moui :3 Ka-ka-ka-kawaii ! (Hello Kitty – Avril Lavigne, dès que l'occasion se présente, je glisse une chanson, un toc). Le moral ? Faut pas s'en faire, c'est rien de grave ^^. Merci ^^, mais t'inquiète, j'en parle déjà avec quelqu'un ^^ (T'es trop mignonne srx...)

Ceux et celles qui ont lû ce chapitre après le 7 décembre 2015 auront la chance d'avoir un chapitre tout beau, tout propre car j'ai pû le corriger avec Reverso que ca jour-là (mon PC était (ENFIN) à nouveau sur pied, si on veut)

Enfin, bisou les sushis ! Je vous revois dans deux semaines ! ^^


	12. Chapitre XI

Hello les minions !

Non, vous ne serez plus des sushis, j'ai découvert que c'était déjà pris ^^''. DONC, vous êtes des minions, c'est bien aussi, non ? Bah, faites avec !

Bwef, le précédent chapitre (dans lequel il restait encore plus de fautes qu'à l'ordinaire) a été corrigées (Merci Reverso) et mon Pc a été réparé (Merci beau-papa).

Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas ^^ !

 **Disclaimer:** Sapt neit rappa men ecei peno.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Dimanche 8 novembre 2015_

 _10:21_

J'avalais mon petit-déjeuner à une vitesse vertigineuse, motivée comme jamais, car aujourd'hui, je retournai à l'internat. Aujourd'hui je reverrai Bonney, Law, Nojiko, Ace et Sabo. En parlant de lui d'ailleurs, j'ai continué à parler régulièrement avec lui jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Ma famille me prenait encore plus pour un extraterrestre, pensant que je parlai seule, mais tant-pis. De plus, j'avais réussi à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Ethann vendredi soir grâce à un pari que j'avais gagné. Le marché était que s'il gagnait lui, je devais lui raconter la vérité au sujet de mes bavardages, mais si c'était moi qui l'emportais, je lui épilerai les jambes à la cire. Disons que je me suis bien amusé, même si j'ai dû attendre qu'il aille se coucher pour entrer dans sa chambre, fermer la porte à clef et le torturer à la cire.

Mon déjeuner fini, je remontai dans ma chambre afin de terminer ma valise. J'y ajoutai un dernier livre, un pyjama et ma trousse de toilette avant de la boucler et de la descendre, mon sac à dos sur une épaule et ma valise dans l'autre main.

Je donnai une bise à ma mère et, contre mon gré, à mon beau-père et à Ethann à qui je lançai au passage un petit sourire sadique et continuai à descendre les marches. En bas, j'enfilai une veste d'hiver beige doté d'une grande capuche et accrochai mon petit sac noir en bandoulière sur mon épaule gauche. Je pris mon sac de cours bleu sur le dos et fis rouler ma valise dehors derrière moi.

Durant mon trajet de deux heures en train je lus, de la musique dans les oreilles. Dévorant les mots de George Orwell dans 1984.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _12:38_

J'arrivai devant la grille du bahut et pus apercevoir d'autres élèves internes qui étaient déjà de retour, mais aucun signe de mes amis. Je passai au secrétariat pour signaler ma présence avant d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre, le temps de défaire ma valise.

Vers une heure vingt, je partis à la cafette. Là je pris un plateau rouge sur le dessus d'une pile et me pris un bol de soupe aux tomates ainsi qu'un sandwich à la salade de thon, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'un cordon-bleu accompagné d'asperges vertes. Il n'y avait pas grand monde et je décidai de prendre place à une table près d'une fenêtre, mais assez éloigné de la porte pour ne pas souffrir des courants d'air.

Je commençai à manger mon sandwich, le trempant de temps à autres dans mon bol de soupe, tout en continuant de lire, ayant emmené mon livre avec moi. Et c'est alors que j'étais plongée dans ma lecture qu'une voix m'appela.

-Mariella !

Je relevai la tête et cherchai brièvement la provenance de cette voix. Derrière moi se tenaient Bonney et Law, tous deux un plateau en main. Je me levai et partis à leur rencontre alors qu'eux aussi continuaient d'avancer.

-Salut, fis-je avec un grand sourire à mes amis.

-Hey ! Dit Bonney avec entrain.

-Salut, me répondit plus calmement le brun.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Questionna-t-elle alors qu'ils s'asseyaient en face de moi.

-J'ai survécu, c'est le principal, répondis-je avec un maigre sourire. Il valait mieux éviter le sujet ''Sabo'' selon moi... du moins, pour l'instant. Et vous ? Demandai-je en retour, bien décidé à ne pas plombée l'ambiance dès nos retrouvailles.

-Une horreur, j'ai dû me farcir ma cousine pendant toute la semaine, se plaignit Bonney. Devant mon regard interrogatif elle poursuivit. Elle s'appelle Frédérique, mais tout le monde la surnomme Baby 5. Elle se fait passer pour la gentille fille et veut tout le temps plaire à tout le monde et ça a tendance à me gonfler.

Je souris, si ce n'était que ça, je l'inviterais volontiers à échanger avec Ethann. Je me tournai par la suite vers Law.

-Ça aurait pu être pire... J'ai revu Corazon, mon oncle, ça c'était la bonne partie, mais aussi son frère, Doflamingo, ça c'était la partie moins cool.

J'eus un petit sourire de compassion et la conversation se poursuivit encore longtemps. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, continuant malgré que notre repas soit achevé.

Cependant, vers quinze heures et demie, nous nous dîmes qu'il était peut-être temps de sortir. Dehors le vent soufflait, je montai la tirette de ma veste jusqu'en haut et nous rentrâmes en vitesse dans l'internat. Ne voulant pas stopper la discussion à ce moment, nous nous rendîmes dans la chambre de Law (pas de sous-entendus s'il vous plaît). Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Jusqu'à sept heures et demie, nous n'avons fait que parler. Enfin, Bonney a surtout parlé, se plaignant de ses vacances et tout particulièrement de sa cousine alors que Law me lançait des regards qui semblaient supplier « S'il te plait fait qu'elle se taise ! ». Ce à quoi je répondais avec un petit air de « Fait le toi-même. »

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _19:36_

-Dit, vous n'avez pas faim vous ? Demanda soudainement Bonney entre toutes ses lamentations.

Je regardai mes amis à tour de rôle durant une seconde avant d'acquiescer. Nous descendîmes du lit de Law, remîmes nos chaussures et nos vestes et nous rendîmes à la cafette.

Nous prîmes tous les trois un plateau rouge sur le dessus d'une pile et prîmes quelque chose à nous mettre sous la dent. Bonney opta pour le plat du jour: le fameux cordon bleu avec des asperges de ce midi, alors que Law et moi-même nous contentâmes d'une soupe aux tomates et d'un sandwich.

Alors que nous nous mettions à la recherche d'une place, une voix résonna.

-Hé, les gars !

Nous nous étions retournée pour tomber nez à nez avec le trio que formaient Ace, Sabo et leur petit frère, Luffy. Je les regardai à tour de rôle alors qu'ils se rapprochaient. J'eus un frisson en croisant le regard du blond. Non, mes sentiments n'avaient pas fait machine arrière, ils étaient même plus forts, maintenant que je les acceptai. Bordel, ce n'était pas possible d'être autant à croquer.

...

Lily a dû déteindre sur moi...

 _-Non, ma belle, c'est juste toi qui a un esprit tordu._

-Tiens ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus entendu toi.

 _-Bah ouais, t'étais toujours au téléphone avec Saaabooo~, affirma-t-elle en chantonnant son nom._

-Rappelle-moi un peu qui voulait le voir nu.

 _-C'était toi ! J'suis une part de toi, donc c'est toi !_

-...

 _-Et toc !_

Je secouai vivement la tête pour m'apercevoir que le trio, enfin le duo, Luffy étant parti rejoindre ses amis, était arrivée à notre hauteur.

-Yo ! Fit Ace avec un grand sourire.

-Salut ! Continua son frère en me regardant les yeux dans les yeux en souriant.

-Coucou ! Enchaina Bonney.

Law les salua à son tour et je me contentai d'un timide « Salut. ».

Je me demande si c'est une bonne chose que je me sois rendu compte de mes sentiments.

Enfin soit, nous partîmes tous les trois nous installer à une table alors que les deux frères allaient chercher de quoi se mettre sous la dent.

Nous nous mîmes à une table et fûmes rejoints peu de temps après par Sabo et Ace.

Et puis c'était quoi ce sourire charmeur ? Pourquoi il me regardait comme ça ?

 _-Comment comme ça ? Il te regardait normalement._

-T'es sûre ? Moi je trouve qu'il avait ce regard... mh ? Séducteur ? Charmeur ? Ensorceleur !

 _-Non, pour moi il t'observais comme avant tu sais._

-J'me fais sans doutes des films...

 _-Peut-être..._

-Mariella ! Mariella !

Je revins à la réalité et observai mes amis qui me dévisageaient curieusement.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Sabo qui était assit à ma diagonale gauche et qui paraissait inquiet.

-Ouais ! M'empressai-je de répondre en opinant du chef avant de baisser à nouveau la tête vers mon bol de soupe.

-Je disais donc, reprit Ace. Avec qui est-ce que tu causais pendant les vacances ? Mon cœur rata un battement.

-Ça ne sont pas tes affaires petit frère, répondit calmement Sabo. Je poussai un ouf intérieur et me remis à manger.

-Raaah, aller c'était qui ? Ta petite-amie ? J'eus un sourire discret... S'il savait que c'était moi les rumeurs à notre sujet que Bonney avait lancé ne feraient que s'amplifier.

-Qui sait ? Dit-il mystérieusement.

-T'en as une ? Demanda Bonney avec intérêt.

-Qui sait ? Répéta le blondinnet avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

-Aller Sab', dit-nous qui c'est ? Supplia presque la fille aux cheveux rose bonbon.

Je ris discrètement, mais une autre penser vint se glisser dans mon esprit. Et s'il avait effectivement une petite-amie, ou qu'il était tout simplement déjà amoureux ? Déjà ? Pourquoi j'ajoute ce mot moi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas amoureux qu'il aura le béguin pour toi ma vieille ! Réveilles-toi un peu !

-Vous avez fait quoi pendant vos vacances ? Demanda Sabo pour changer de sujet. J'eus un sourire en coin. Il savait déjà ce que j'avais fait, et je le savais pour lui.

-J'ai dû me farcir Baby 5 pendant une semaine, se lamenta Bonney.

-Oh, ma pauvre, dit le blondinet en feignant de la compassion. Et toi Law ?

-J'ai revu le flamand..., déclara-t-il avec un air sombre.

-Dofla' ? Questionna Ace. Le noireau opina doucement du chef.

-Et vous ? Demandai-je timidement avec un regard complice avec Sabo qui sourit.

-Oh, rien de spécial ! On a revu Dadan, notre grand-père et Makino, mais pour le reste on a dormi, raconta Sabo. Je souris. Et toi ?

-J'ai survécu, c'est le principal... dis-je avec un petit sourire que seule le blond pouvait comprendre. Sourire qu'il me rendit.

-C'était si horrible que ça ? Intervint Law.

-Ça aurait pu être pire...

Durant le reste du repas nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Bonney se plaignant désormais auprès des deux frères alors que Law et moi-même parlions lecture. Il me conseilla fortement « Le meilleur des mondes » alors que je lui recommandai « 1984 » et nous enchainâmes sur un livre que nous avions tous deux lus: « Le Vieil Homme et la Mer ».

De temps à autre, j'avais lancé des regards en coin à Sabo et son frère, histoire de voir comment ils s'en sortaient. À un moment j'avais croisé son regard, un frisson m'avait parcouru l'échine et j'avais vite détourné le regard. Quelques secondes plus tard, je m'étais à nouveau tournée vers lui, il m'observait lui aussi. Pendant une petite seconde, le temps ne semblait plus exister... Du moins jusqu'à ce que Sabo ne détourne à son tour ses prunelles pour écouter les lamentations de Bonney.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _23:57_

Minuit sonnerait bientôt. J'allais m'assoir sur l'appui de fenêtre, enrouler dans un plaid que j'avais pensé à emmener. Pendant un instant, j'avais pensé à appeler Sabo avant de me souvenir que ce ne serait plus nécessaire avant les vacances de Noël... mais avant ça il y aura des examens... et merde... Quoique, qui dit exams dit révisions et qui dit révisions peut aussi dire révisions de groupe ! Bah, au final ça devrait aller.

Attendant mes amis, je me mis déjà à la recherche d'un titre. Mmmh... Oh mon dieu, ça serait plein de sous-entendus que seul moi pourrait comprendre, mais... raaaj, j'hésite. Déjà la dernière fois, quand j'avais chanté « The Reason » il semblait le prendre pour lui... ou quelque chose dans le genre, alors ça... Mmmh... Bah, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et puis... je suis curieuse de voir sa réaction. S'il va 's'énerver' comme la dernière fois ou s'il ne va absolument pas capter que c'est, en quelque sorte, pour lui. Héhéhé !

J'entendis une première fenêtre s'ouvrir en bas, puis juste un peu après une deuxième, une troisième et une quatrième. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon GSM que j'avais pris à mes côtés, minuit sonnait, c'était parti.

When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love ?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks ?

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me, I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way  
I know you will still love me the same

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand

That, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

La la la la la la la la lo-ud

So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
But maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are

Je soupirai, fermai les yeux et attendais un quelconque verdict.

-Joli, miss. Ça, c'était Law ! J'émis un petit et simple « Merci » et il nous souhaita une bonne nuit.

-Mariella ? M'appela Bonney.

-Mh ?

-C'était sympa, complimenta-t-elle, plus calme que d'habitude, avant de nous souhaiter une bonne nuit tout aussi calmement, chose qui me troubla un instant, mais une autre voix (que l'on n'entendait pas très souvent) m'interpela.

-Mariella !

-Ace ? T'es encore réveillé ? Questionnai-je surprise.

-Oui, on dirait bien, répondit-il en ricanant.

-Bonne nuit, c'était joli d'ailleurs.

-Merci...

Une troisième fenêtre se referma, nous laissant seule, comme d'habitude. Je bouillonnai de l'intérieur, attendant sa réaction avec une mini impatience, voulant voir s'il le prendrait comme « The Reason » ou comme une chanson tout à fait banal.

-Tu le fais exprès ?

-Quoi ?

-Ça.

-Peux-tu éclairer ma lanterne ?

-C'est dernier temps tu n'arrêtes pas avec les morceaux fleur bleue.

-Quoi ? Site m'en trois dans ce style-là que j'ai chanté dernièrement.

-Bah, rien que pendant les vacances il y a eu « The Reason », « Jour 1 » et « Grenade ».

Je restai sans voix. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que j'en chantais autant. Bon ok, ce soir c'était fait exprès, mais, les autres...

-Non, je ne le fais pas exprès...

-Mh... c'était sympa.

-Merci... le remerciai-je avec un petit sourire.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

 _-Dit-lui !_

-Quoi ?

 _-Que tu l'aimes !_

-Quoiiii !?

 _-Sinon tête rasé !_

-Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce genre de truc, et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était si important que ça qu'il soit au courant.

 _-Et tu y perds quoi à lui avouer._

-...

 _-Et toc !_

-Arrête avec ça !

 _-Fais-le bordel... et puis comme ça tu seras fixé sur ses sentiments à lui aussi._

Elle ne disait pas faux. Je serai fixée, j'aurais ça en moins à cacher.

-Je..., commençai-je sur un ton hésitant. Je... t-... tu ne trouves pas que le ciel est beau ce soir ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? En plus le ciel est rempli de nuage, on y voit aucune étoile. T'appelles ça un beau ciel.

-Tu aimes les nuages ? Me questionna Sabo perplexe.

-O-on va dire que ça ne me dérange pas trop, inventai-je. Et merde...

 _-Essaye en chanson._

-Il ne captera pas, pour lui ça sera juste comme si je chantai une autre chanson aux paroles fleur bleue.

 _-On s'en fout, imagine qu'il comprenne que le message lui est adressé ?_

-Je ne sais pas si ça serait mieux ou pas.

 _-Sinon tête rasé._

-Mais arrête avec ça !

-Bonne nuit..., dit Sabo doucement. Je fus surprise et quelque peu déçue.

-Bonne nuit..., avais-je finalement répondu tout aussi doucement après quelques minutes de silence.

Et merde, j'aurais dû lui dire.

Je restai un moment à la fenêtre, n'ayant pas envie d'aller dormir.

Vers une heure du matin cependant la fatigue et le sommeil commençaient à me gagner et je dû me résoudre à aller me coucher. Sous les draps, j'étais comme dans un cocon. Il y faisait bien chaud, j'oubliai temporairement les problèmes, m'évadai dans mon monde et me faisais emporter par Morphée.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Voilà ! Elle est de retour à l'internat ! Elle a revu Sabo ! Elle a chanté pour tout le monde ! Et surtout: elle est bien !

 _La chanson c'est Thinking Out Loud d'Ed Sheeran. ... Oui, on l'aime beaucoup lui, donc attendez vous à le revoir encore quelques fois ^^._

Camerisier: OUI ! Il était temps ! Non, c'est sûr, mais bon ça va, ce n'était qu'une semaine ça, imagine un peu les vacances d'été ou encore l'époque où elle n'était pas encore dans un internat ^^''. Oui, pour ça elle a de la chance ^^ ! Oui, je sais, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle avait vraiment eu le temps de trouver un mensonge très convaincant. En fait si, mais elle a juste eu la flemme. En fait non, elle n'a juste pas réfléchi à un mensonge plus tôt. Je lui dirai pour la semi-vérité je crois effectivement que ça marchera mieux. Oui... c'est mignon :3.

Ic'ilver: T'inquiètes pour l'abrégé, tant que je comprends tout c'est le principal. Moui :3, ils sont trop 'gnon ^^. Merci, je le note ^^...

Anaploufette: Plouf ! Bon, je t'ai déjà répondu en MP pour la publication, mais sinon, merci pour les compliments ! ^^

Arya (Guest): Hello ! Ouiiii, il était temps, non ?! Merci ^^! Ouais, t'es pas la seule qui aurait pété les plombs :/ ... 'Y a une raison aux restrictions (enfin, les livres, il y en a une, par contre la musique, j'ai moi-même pas trop compris ^^''). Juste petite question: quelle machine (mon pc ?) ? J'avoue ne pas avoir bien compris ^^''. La musique c'est une histoire de famille et puis j'aime bien faire découvrir des choses différentes aux autres (et en découvrir moi-même) alors je cherche des trucs un peu différents de ce qu'on entend en général à la radio ^^. En espérant te revoir dans les reviews ^^ !

On se revoit dans deux semaines les minions !

Profiter des vacances et surtout, bonnes fêtes !

À peluche !

 _Review ?_

 _D'ailleurs... qui a compris le disclaimer ?_


	13. Chapitre XII

Hello !

Alors ? Comment se sont passé vos fêtes ? Qu'est-ce que Papa Noël a déposé sous votre sapin cette année ? ^^

Moi, je vais éviter de vous le lister (c'est l'avantage d'une grande famille, on reçoit beaucoup de cadeaux ! Mais bon, on doit en trouver tout autant ^^''), mais calmez-vous, j'écris toujours autant qu'avant.

Au passage, si dans peu de temps, la couverture de cette fiction change, le dessin que vous verrez est une création perso ^^. Voilà ! Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews ! ^^

 **Disclaimer:** No baby, still not mine.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Mardi 1 décembre 2015_

 _8:40_

Nous arrivâmes enfin au troisième étage du bâtiment. Je me débarrassai de ma veste et entrai dans le local. Je sortis ma trousse de mon sac et y remis mes notes avant d'aller le déposer à l'avant de la classe comme me l'avait expliqué Law. Le professeur nous attribua des places pour l'examen, mettant toujours une sixième année à côté d'une cinquième, et je partis m'assoir à un banc où attendait déjà un paquet de feuilles.

-Vous pouvez commencer, annonça calmement le professeur Mihawk une fois que tout le monde fut installer.

Tous les élèves retournèrent le paquet de feuilles d'un même mouvement et se penchèrent sur leur examen de Latin.

Alors page une: des questions sur le vocabulaire, page deux, trois et quatre: des textes, page cinq et six: de la grammaire et page sept: des questions sur les cours où on avait causé culture de l'époque. Ça devrait aller. Go !

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _10:20_

La sonnerie retentie enfin et le professeur passa prendre les copies. Je poussai un soupire de soulagement, le premier examen de la journée et du trimestre était passé, à partir de maintenant je serai plus calme. J'empaquetai rapidement mes affaires, récupérai mon sac à l'avant de la classe et sorti sans attendre.

-Mariella ! M'appela Sabo, toujours dans la classe.

Je me stoppai net et l'attendis dans le couloir, commençant déjà à mettre ma veste.

-Alors, comment ça c'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il en attrapant lui aussi son manteau.

-Ça va, c'était moins dur que ce que je ne pensai.

-Sérieux ? Bah, tant mieux. Moi j'ai galéré sur le texte qu'on devait traduire.

-Celui sur Sisyphe* ?

-Ouais, celui-là...

Ah, si vous vous demandez... euh, non, je ne lui ai toujours pas dit... bordel...

-Non, moi c'est sur la grammaire que j'ai eu un peu de mal..., avouai-je.

Bon, il faut que je me fixe une date d'échéance et que je trouve quelque chose pour me motiver.

Pour la date disons, avant que je ne reparte chez moi pour les vacances, donc le dimanche 20 décembre et comme motivation... Si je ne lui dis pas, je me rase la tête**... Ouais, ça le fait... donc j'ai vingt jours pour lui dire sinon j'ai plus de cheveux... et la malédiction de ma mère, elle déteste que je me coupe les cheveux, même les pointes on dirait que ça la dérange, alors si j'ai plus un poil sur le caillou... mon dieu...

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _10:35_

On arrive une fois de plus au troisième étage. Je me débarrasse de ma veste, rentre dans le local, sors mes affaires de mon sac et va le déposer à l'avant. Je retourne m'assoir à la même place et attends que le professeur Mihawk distribue la deuxième partie des examens de Latin: la traduction d'un texte inconnu.

Le professeur Mihawk posa un petit paquet de feuilles sous mon nez et je sortis de mes pensées.

-Vous pouvez commencer, annonça-t-il tout aussi calmement.

Les élèves retournèrent leurs feuilles d'un même mouvement se penchèrent sur l'examen.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _12:15_

La cloche sonna, nous annonçant le fin des deux heures d'examen et le professeur Mihawk passa entre les bancs pour récupérer les copies.

Une fois de plus, je me hâtai hors de la salle et attendis Sabo une fois dans le couloir.

-Alors ? Comment c'est passé ton examen ?

Il est vrai que l'on avait le même examen. J'étais en Latin-Langues Vivantes alors que lui était en Latin-Sciences***.

-Je m'attendais à pire, lui annonçai-je en souriant. Et toi ?

-Non, c'était galère, sérieux..., se plaignit-il.

-T'avais qu'à mieux étudier, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

-Mouais, bouda-t-il.

Il me faisait rire à ne pas vouloir avouer quand il avait tort. Il tirait toujours des têtes pas possibles dans ces moments-là.

-On va manger ? Questionna-t-il pour changer de sujet.

J'acquiesçai vivement et nous descendîmes les escaliers en direction de la cafette.

Là nous prîmes un plateau rouge sur le dessus d'une pile et nous mîmes dans la file afin de recevoir une portion de paella. Le riz était sec, il n'y avait jamais assez de sauce et le calamar avait la fâcheuse manie d'être élastique, mais elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça.

Nous nous assîmes à une table et fûmes vite rejoints par les autres, y compris Nojiko, qui d'après ce que Sabo m'avait dit, avait pris l'habitude de manger ici pendant les examens, en tout cas à midi, puisqu'après elle rentrait chez elle.

-Hey, me fit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux comme à son habitude.

-Salut, répondîmes Sabo et moi d'une même voix. Chose qui fit rire les autres et nous interloqua quelques secondes.

-Alors vos examens ? Demanda le blond.

-Économie, puis français pour Ace et moi... et je sais pas pour lui, mais je suis foutue en économie, se plaignit Bonney qui était en option Économie- Langues Vivantes.

-Non, ça allait, c'est plutôt avec français que j'ai eu du mal. Et vous ? Demanda alors Ace qui était dans la même option que la fille aux cheveux rose bonbon.

-Moi, maths et allemand, expliqua Law qui était en Sciences-Maths. Les maths je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire, mais allemand, si.

Je me tournai vers Nojiko, qui était dans l'option Sciences Humaines, pour l'écouter.

-Euhm, j'ai eu religion puis anglais... et je suis mal pour le premier, déprima-t-elle.

-Et vous ? Questionna Law en se tournant vers nous.

-On a tous les deux eus latin, annonçâmes Sabo et moi en même temps.

Nojiko et Bonney eurent un regard complice accompagné d'un sourire fourbe. Ça sentait mauvais tout ça...

-Dit, tu vas chanter ce soir ? Me demanda soudainement Bonney.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne chanterai pas ?

-Il y a les examens, les révisions, peut-être que tu aurais voulu dormir plus tôt.

-Même si je ne chantai pas, je ne pourrai pas m'endormir plus tôt. De plus cela fait un moment que mon corps s'y est habitué, alors pour moi c'est tout à fait normal de dormir aussi peu durant la semaine.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'envie..., se lamenta Bonney.

-Pourquoi ? Questionnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-T'as beau aller dormir à minuit passer, t'es pas fatigué... moi si...

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'écouter tous les soirs, tu sais, ça ne me dérangerait pas si tu ne venais pas...

-Non, ça m'aide à dormir de t'écouter.

-T'es sûre que ce n'est pas juste le fait que tu tombes de fatigue ? La taquina Sabo.

Elle fronça les sourcils et hocha vivement la tête de droite à gauche.

-Tu chantes ? M'interpela soudainement une voix qui m'était inconnue.

Je devins une statue et tournai la tête par ac couts vers la personne qui m'avait posé cette question. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, longs et raides tombant sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient de couleur vert foncé, grands et brillant de curiosité.

-Salut Laki ! Lança Nojiko en souriant.

-Ah, Nojiko, comment se sont passé tes exams ?

-Je suis foutue pour religion, mais sinon, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire pour anglais. Et toi ?

-Histoire et français... je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire, je vais pouvoir préparer la soirée de samedi à mon aise ! Annonça-t-elle en souriant. Mais, pourquoi, j'étais venue ?... Ah, oui ! Tu chantes ? Questionna-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers moi.

-S-si on veut..., murmurai-je. Je le sentais mal tout ça... Très mal...

-Pourquoi tu n'as jamais chanté aux soirées alors ?

-Euhm, d-disons que... que... j'n'aime pas trop chanter en présence d'autres personnes, expliquai-je tant bien que mal avec un sourire nerveux collé au visage.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh, bien...

-Elle est d'une timidité maladive quand il s'agit de ça, me coupa Sabo.

-Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez déjà entendu chanter ? Continua-t-elle de demander, visiblement curieuse.

-Écoute, le mieux, c'est que tu fasses comme nous. Alors tu pourras l'entendre chanter.

-Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Questionna Laki, intéressé.

-Ce soir, minuit, tu ouvres la fenêtre de ta chambre et tu attends, répondit mystérieusement Law.

Laki sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

-D'accord, je serais là ! Visiblement heureuse avant de partir s'assoir auprès de ses amies.

J'étais à nouveau bloqué et me remis à tourner me tête par ac coups vers le blond en face de moi qui semblait tout content.

-Je t'avais dit que ton publique deviendrait plus grand avec le temps, me dit-il avec un sourire fourbe.

Pourquoi fourbe, je n'en sais rien, mais il n'empêche que c'était la tête qu'il tirait.

Je poussai un profond soupir, baissant la tête et laissant mes épaules s'affaisser. J'avais eu raison de m'inquiéter.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _15:36_

Plongée dans mes révisons pour l'examen d'Histoire le lendemain, je ne faisais pas attention au temps qui tournait. Des écouteurs dans les oreilles, je relisais avec énormément d'attention mes notes sur la Seconde Guerre mondiale dans mon lit quand quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

Je sursautai légèrement, ne m'attendant pas à recevoir une quelconque visite à la veille d'un examen. Je retirai mes écouteurs, déposai mes feuilles sur mon oreiller et partis ouvrir la porte. Derrière celle-ci se cachait Ace, un sourire maladroit sur le visage.

-Oui ?

-Euhm, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?

-Pour ?

-L'examen d'anglais de demain.

-Bien sûr, entre, dis-je calmement en ouvrant un peu plus la porte afin qu'il sache entrer. Juste une petite question, pourquoi moi. Law n'est pas mauvais en anglais que je sache.

-Non, mais toi tu as étudié en anglais.

-Oké, alors ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? Questionnai-je timidement.

-Eh, bien, demain sur l'examen il y aura une énorme partie sur le vocabulaire et il faudrait que quelqu'un m'interroge.

-D'accord, mais n'importe qui aurait pu faire ça. Il ne faut pas avoir fait ses études en anglais pour te questionner en vocabulaire.

-Euh, oui, mais... la prononciation aussi, car il y aura une partie à l'oral une fois qu'on aura terminé la partie à l'écrite.

-Ah, d'accord, je comprends mieux maintenant.

Nous nous mîmes au travail et je compris bien vite pourquoi Ace s'était tournée vers moi, en particulier pour ce qui était de la prononciation. Bon, je veux bien que l'anglais ne soit pas une langue qu'il pratique depuis qu'il sait marcher, mais quand même. Et je mentirai si je disais que je n'ai pas failli éclater de rire à une ou deux reprises.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _17:49_

Après plus de deux heures, nous avions fini. Moi, des larmes aux coins des yeux, causées par notre dernier fou rire, lui, faisant le mort au sol.

-Je pense que tu devrais t'en sortir demain, le rassurai-je avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Tu crois, demanda le brun, sceptique, toujours coucher à même le sol..

-En fait, tu connais bien ton vocabulaire, donc ça ce n'est pas un problème... maintenant, j'avoue que t'aura intérêt à faire des efforts pour la partie à l'oral.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante avant de se relever en position assise.

-En fait, comment ça se fait que tu parles aussi bien français alors que t'as fait tes études en anglais ?

-Oh, ça ça vient de mes parents. Le brun m'interrogea du regard. Eh bien, mon père était moitié canadien, moitié belge. Ma grand-mère lui avait appris le français à lui et à mon grand-père, et du coup il parlait français et anglais sans problème. Ma mère, elle, est mi canadienne, mi espagnole et parle, elle aussi, couramment anglais et espagnol. Quand je suis née, ils ont décidé de m'apprendre le français et l'espagnol à la maison et que j'apprendrai l'anglais à l'école, racontai-je.

-Cool... donc tu parles déjà trois langues ?

-Oh, euhm, trois, quatre... Trois et demie... quatre.

-Quatre ?

-Néerlandais, grâce à une correspondante aux Pays-Bas. Mais ce sont l'anglais et le français que je maitrise le mieux. Je lis énormément en français, donc ça aide aussi beaucoup.

-Hm...

Il y eut un instant de silence.

-Dis, commença-t-il soudainement, t'as déjà été amoureuse ?

Cette question m'étonnait et pas qu'un peu. Ça ne colle tellement pas au personnage qu'est Ace. Je ne sais pas moi, pour moi, c'était le gars narcoleptique et naïf avec un appétit d'ogre. Pas le genre de personne qu'on s'imagine poser cette question. Je revins cependant à la réalité, me souvenant qu'il attendait une réponse.

-Oui, répondis-je simplement.

Mon dieu je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête qu'il ferait s'il apprenait que c'est son frère que j'aime.

-Pourquoi ? Osai-je demander.

-Pour... rien, laisse tomber...

-Ok.

Il se leva et je lui rendis son livre, qu'il m'avait passé afin que je puisse l'interroger.

-Merci ! Dit-il avec un énorme sourire, revenant à son état habituel au passage, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de ma chambre.

-Je t'en prie ! À tout à l'heure ! Le saluai-je en ouvrant celle-ci.

-Ouais ! Ajouta-t-il en partant.

Je refermai la porte et partis me coucher sur mon lit. C'était étrange... Pourquoi m'avait-il posé cette question ? Est-ce que Sabo avait vu juste ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment amoureux de Nojiko ? Et est-ce que j'avais aussi vu juste ? Il n'était encore jamais tombé amoureux avant ? Il faudrait peut-être que j'en parle à son frère...

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _00:00_

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et commençai sans attendre.

All the ways that you think you know me  
All the limits that you figured out, limits that you figured out  
Had to learn to keep it all below me  
Just to keep from being thrown around, just to keep from being thrown around

Yeah, every single time the wind blows  
Every single time the wind blows  
I see it in your face

In a cold night  
There will be no fair fight  
There will be no good night  
To turn and walk away

So burn me with fire,  
Drown me with rain  
I'm gonna wake up  
Screaming your name

Yes I'm a sinner  
Yes I'm a saint  
Whatever happens here  
Whatever happens here  
We remain

Now we talk about our wasted future  
But we take a good look around  
Yeah we take a good look around

Yeah, we know it, it hasn't been for nothing  
'Cause we'll never let it slow us down  
No we'll never let it slow us down

Yeah every single time the wind blows  
Every single time the wind blows  
I see it in your face

In a cold night  
There will be no fair fight  
There will be no good night  
To turn and walk away

So burn me with fire,  
Drown me with rain  
I'm gonna wake up  
Screaming your name

Yes I'm a sinner  
Yes I'm a saint  
Whatever happens here  
Whatever happens here  
We remain

Said we remain, we remain

Burn me with fire  
Drown me with rain  
I'm gonna wake up  
Screaming your name

Yes I'm a sinner  
Yes I'm a saint  
Whatever happens here  
Whatever happens here  
We remain

Je soupirai, fermai les yeux et profitai du calme du soir.

-C'était beau, comme d'habitude, complimenta Law avant de refermer sa fenêtre.

-Aaaaaaaahh, bonne nuit ! Lança Bonney en baillant, refermant elle aussi déjà la fenêtre de sa chambre.

-Joli, Mariella ! Encore merci pour le coup de main au passage !

-'Y a pas de quoi, Ace. T'es la bienvenue, dis-je en souriant malgré que le concerné ne pouvait pas me voir.

-Bon, bah, bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit ! Lui dis-je en retour.

-Mariella, c'est ça ? Oups, je l'avais oublié elle.

-Oui...

-Tu chantes très bien, et faut avoir de solides cordes vocales pour reprendre du Aguilera. Pourquoi tu ne chanterais pas ce samedi ?

-Euhm, en fait, la seule raison grâce à laquelle j'arrive à chanter ici, c'est parce que je ne vois pas mon public.

-Alors tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux, intervint une petite voix.

-Oh, c'est Aisa, ma petite sœur, elle chante aussi et je lui en avais parlé pour ce soir, vu qu'on partage la même chambre. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, non, pas du tout, dis-je avec un sourire maladroit. Et pour ce qui est de fermer les yeux, je dois avouer n'avoir jamais essayé.

-Bah, ça sera l'occasion ! Conclu joyeusement Aisa.

-On verra bien, dis-je, tentant de calmer son enthousiasme.

-Aller, bonne nuit, annonça Laki en baillant alors que sa petite sœur semblait avoir bouffé Bonney.

Une fois de plus j'étais seule avec lui et mon objectif de lui avouer mes sentiments apparut à nouveau dans ma tête avec un « pop », comme dans une bande dessinée.

-Tu as enfin changeé de registre à ce que je vois.

-C'est bon je ne le faisais pas exprès, boudai-je.

-C'était sympa en tout cas, me complimenta-t-il. Alors ?

-Quoi « alors » ?

-Tu vas chanter samedi ?

-Je ne sais pas si j'oserai une fois que je me retrouverai devant tout ce monde.

-Mais si tu y arriveras... Je serai là pour t'aider...

-Merci, murmurai-je, tout de même toucher par ces quelques petits mots.

Un silence s'installa. Un silence apaisant, reposant. Un silence qui voulait tout dire... du moins pour moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de mots, rien que sa présence était suffisante.

L'on resta là un moment, sans rien dire, profitant simplement du calme qui régnait et de la présence de l'autre, du moins pour ma part.

-Sabo ?

-...

-Merci...

-Pourquoi ?

-Un peu tout...

-Il n'y a pas de quoi... Dors bien...

-Toi aussi...

Je soupirai. Il faudra que je lui dise avant le 20, mais j'avais encore le temps. J'avais tout le temps de me préparer à sa réponse. J'avais le temps de profiter de ces quelques jours avant que tout ne change, car peu importe sa réponse, notre relation ne sera plus la même une fois que je lui aurai dit.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Sisyphe*: Le premier roi de Corinthe, condamné par les Dieux à travailler éternellement en enfer en poussant un énorme rocher en haut d'une montagne et une fois qu'il l'avait fait redescendre, la faire à nouveau remonter, et ce, éternellement. Il existe d'ailleurs une expression en néerlandais qui dit: « Een Sisyphus werk » et qui signifie: « Un travail qui ne sert à rien. »

Je me rase la tête**: Vu que quasi toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues au précédent chapitre demandaient d'où ça venait je vais le résumer ici. Il y a quelque temps, j'ai regardé Ao Haru Ride, et ceci est une référence à cet anime. Là aussi une jeune fille doit avouer quelque chose (ses sentiments à une amie qui est amoureuse du même garçon qu'elle) et pour se motiver elle se jure de se raser la tête si elle ne le fait pas. Ça m'avait bien fait rire sur le coup et je m'en suis souvenue.

Latin-Sciences***: Je n'ai AUCNE idée du système scolaire en France (ce n'est pas pour rien que l'histoire a lieu en Belgique) alors je me base sur ce que je connais, et par conséquent, je me base sur ma propre école. Dès la première année nous avons le choix entre l'option latin et moderne. En troisième ça se divise en de plus petites branches et une nouvelle fois en cinquième. Pour faire le plus court possible, dans mon école, en cinquième on a le choix entre: Latin-Grèque, Grèque-Maths, Latin-Langues Vivantes, Latin-Sciences, Latins-Maths, Économie-Langues Vivantes, Économie-Maths, Sciences Humaines, Sciences-Maths et Sciences-Langues Vivantes. Ouais, on a le choix ! Si on ne trouve pas notre bonheur, c'est qu'il y a un sérieux problème !

 **S'il vous plaît ! Deux secondes pour lire ceci ! Je ne suis pas en manque d'inspiration pour des chansons à mettre dans cette fic. mais je tenais juste à dire que les propositions sont toujours la bienvenue dans les reviews ! Si vous avez une chanson qui vous tient à coeur ou avec laquelle vous imaginez bien une scène, ce n'est pas de refus ! ^^**

Bon ! Après toutes ces explications, il est temps de passer aux reviews ! :D

Arya (Guest): Hello ! Merci beaucoup #^.^# ! Oh que oui, et perso (je ne sais pas si ça a été plus facilement pour toi), j'avais mis toutes les chances de mon côté pour me donner un max de courage. Je lui avais dit un vendredi treize (un jour porte-bonheur pour notre famille) et j'avais deux porte-bonheur sur moi... il m'a dit non, depuis j'ai encore plus le trac -_-''... Tant mieux si les musiques te plaisent ! ^^ et encore plus tant mieux si j'arrive à t'en faire découvrir qui te plaise ! ^^ Ah, cette machine-là ! °^° Crois-moi, tu ne serais pas la seule à te ruer dessus x) J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^!

Camerisier: Oui. MOUAHAHAHA ! Mh-h... Oui, j'ai appelé Baby 5 « Frédérique », mais ça ne viens pas de nulle part ! Tu l'as déjà deviné, pas vrai ? Référence, comme j'aime en place plein, celle-ci était une occasion en or massif ! Dans le film « Dirty Dancing », le personnage principal se fait appeler « Bébé » (ou « Baby » en VO) par tout le monde, mais son véritable nom est Frédérique ! :D Moui, j'avoue qu'on ne le voit pas souvent Ace :/... en même temps s'il arrêtait de s'endormir à tout bout de champ aussi ! (Même en cours, c'est grave. Une fois pendant le cours de gym, alors qu'il était en train de grimper la corde ! Il a fini à l'infirmerie, tu penses bien !). J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^!

Ic'ilver: Exacto ! Merci ^^! Ah, bon !? Moi, j'ai plutôt bien aimé (, mais j'ai préféré 1984 ° v °) :/ J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^!

Anaploufette: Hello ! Oui, c'était enfin les vacances, mais maintenant c'est bientôt de nouveau les cours ;_;... Menfin, on ne va pas déprimer pour si peu (Si.) ! Euh... je divague (-Vague !)... Merci, ça me fait plaisir ^^. Sa voix intérieure ? (Oui, oui, ça se dit (il me semble ^^'')) Quand on sait que je me base sur mes propres rapports avec ma meilleure amie c'est très marrant à lire x). Je lui dirai tient ! (De toute façon elle sait déjà qu'un de mes persos est inspiré d'elle x)) Ses sentiments ? Sadique comme je suis j'oserai bien vous faire poiroter pendant dix chapitres, mais je ne vais pas le faire. L'histoire doit tenir sur une année scolaire, alors si je veux tout faire rentrer je n'ai pas trop le droit de trainer ^^''. J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^!

Voi-là ! Chapitre douze clôturé, on se retrouve dans deux semaines ! Je vous envoie des gros bisous depuis la Belgique ^^ les minions ! **Bonne année 2016 !**

À peluche ! ^^

 **P.S.: J'ai (encore) sorti un OS. Cette fois-ci, c'est Harry Potter qui est à l'honneur. Pas de romance, pas de personnages. Juste quelques Oc's et une famille ^^. Si vous êtes intéressé, c'est par là - C'est de famille...**


	14. Chapitre XIII

Bien le bonjour, les minions ! ~

La bonne humeur me suit partout, sans raison particulière, mais ça fait du bien ! ^^

Bref, j'espère une fois de plus que votre réveillon s'est bien passé, que vous allez réussir à tenir vos bonnes résolutions.

Sinon, je prends quand même deux petites lignes pour dire au revoir à Alan Rickman, qui a bercé mon enfance, et David Bowie.

Voilà ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

 **Disclaimer:** Cute Sabo. Not mine. ;_;

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Samedi 5 décembre 2015_

 _23:45_

La journée avait été banale. Je m'étais réveillée à onze heures, avait déjeuné avec les autres et passé ma journée à jouer à l'équilibriste entre les révisions pour les examens et les amis. Laki, en compagnie de sa petite sœur, Aisa, était encore venue m'encourager pour le soir même, chose qui m'avait fait sourire. Mais là, alors qu'il restait un quart d'heure avant que la fête hebdomadaire ne commence, je stressai comme jamais avant, faisant les cent pas dans ma chambre. Et puis, à imaginer que j'accepte de chanter et qu'un son sorte effectivement de ma bouche, qu'est-ce que je devrais chanter ? Et qui dit que les autres aimeront ma voix ? Et qui dit que sur le moment je ne chanterai pas faux ? Je n'allais pas bien, le trac montait alors que les voix n'avaient même pas encore résonné dans le couloir.

C'est ce moment que choisit mon portable pour sonner, me faisant sursauter au passage. Je l'attrapai sur ma table de nuit et me couchai dans mon lit avec un soupir, tentant tant bien que mal de me calmer. Un numéro que je ne connaissais que trop bien s'afficha à l'écran, m'arrachant un sourire, et je décrochai.

-Hey !

-Hey..., répondis-je beaucoup plus calme.

-T'as le trac toi.

-Comment t'as deviné ?

-C'est pas difficile. Alors, tu as déjà une idée pour ce que tu vas nous interpréter ?

-Aucune, me plaignis-je à mon ami.

-Tu trouveras bien, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça.

-Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour autre chose ?

-Oui, qu'au moment où tu te retrouves devant les autres aucun son ne sorte de ta bouche.

-C'est pas toi qui disais que tu serais là pour m'aider afin que ça n'arrive pas ?

-Haha ! Oui, bien sûr que je serai là, hors de question de manquer ça !

Il y eut un court instant de silence.

-Bonne chance..., m'encouragea finalement Sabo après quelques secondes.

-Merci...

-Et courage.

-J'en aurais besoin.

-C'est pour ça que je te le dis. À tout de suite.

-Ouais...

Et il raccrocha.

Je restai là à attendre minuit, une boule au ventre, cherchant désespérément un titre.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _00:00_

Les voix résonnèrent dans le couloir et le poids sur mon estomac se renforça. J'attendis patiemment que quelqu'un vienne toquer et je ne fus pas déçue, car mon chevalier servant se trouvait devant moi.

-Bonsoir, me dit-il avec ce sourire charmeur dont il avait le secret (et le monopole, ce n'est pas possible autrement).

-Bonsoir, m'efforçai-je de sortir.

-Toujours aussi stresser à ce que je vois.

-Comme si ça allait s'améliorer...

Il rit et me tendit le bras, comme à son habitude. Bras que j'acceptai avec encore plus de joie que d'habitude, ayant l'impression que je tomberai si je ne m'accrochai pas à quelque chose.

Il me conduisit jusqu'à notre groupe d'amis, qui étaient accompagné des plus jeunes, et pour une fois je ne prêtai pas d'attention aux remarques de Bonney sur notre soit-disant couple.

La musique démarra et ce fut, comme d'habitude, Aisa qui ouvrit le bal, cette fois-ci à l'aide de « Show me how you Burlesque » initialement interpréter par Christina Aguilera dans le film « Burlesque ». Il n'y a pas à dire, le petit bout de femme, aussi petite que moi, qu'était Aisa avait du coffre.

L'ambiance monta rapidement grâce à elle et, en même pas deux minutes, tout le monde était déjà à fond dans la fête. Tout le monde, sauf moi. Aisa avait de la voix, elle avait le regard, elle avait le comportement. Elle était faite pour finir sur les planches. Moi, je n'avais jamais chanté que pour moi, jusqu'au mois de septembre, je n'avais jamais chanté devant un public, ou en tout cas je ne le voyais pas. J'étais résignée à devenir une fourmille de l'ombre. Celles qui travaillent dur, mais dont les noms ne sont jamais connus.

Aisa finit sa chanson et c'est alors que Sabo, dont je tenais toujours le bras, me conduisit jusqu'aux côtés de Laki et de sa petite sœur qui nous rejoignit.

-Tu vas chanter ? Me demanda la petite avec entrain.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre et je me tournai vers mon ami. Il s'abaissa et je lui murmurai à l'oreille:

-J'ai peur.

Il se redressa et sembla faire un signe à nos amis. Je le regardai, intriguer, mais il ne me donna pas d'explications quants à ce geste, se contentant juste de me répondre:

-Tu vas y arriver. Tu as une chanson ?

Je fis non de la tête. Laki me tapota alors doucement l'épaule pour me montrer l'écran de son ordinateur.

-Tu peux choisir parmi toute ces chansons. S'il t'en faut une autre, je peux la télécharger, mais il faudra attendre un petit peu dans ce cas.

Je me penchai vers l'écran et me mis à lire tous les titres qu'elle avait en rayon, il devait bien y en avoir une que je connaissais par cœur... Bingo !

Je la lui indiquai avec l'aide de la souris et elle me fit un signe de tête. Aisa me glissa le micro dans la main gauche, étant donné que je ne me décidai toujours pas à lâcher Sabo, et ce dernier fit un autre signe en direction de nos amis.

-Bonne chance..., me glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de vouloir partir.

Cependant, c'était plus fort que moi: je le retins. Le blond tourna la tête vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard alors que je l'observai avec des yeux suppliant. Il se résigna à partir et me regarda avec une expression attendrie.

La musique démarra et, comme je le craignais, tous les regards se braquèrent vers moi et je fus dans l'incapacité de produire le moindre son. J'étais pétrifié. Je vis vaguement Sabo faire un signe, d'abord à Laki, puis à nos amis, mais mes yeux se concentraient sur tout autre chose. Les dizaines et dizaines de globes oculaires qui m'observaient intriguer. La musique s'arrêta, soulevant des murmures dans la foule et soudain... la lumière s'éteignit à son tour. Je n'y voyais rien, le noir absolu. Le murmure des conversations ne devint que plus fort, mais je put tout de même comprendre ce que Sabo me glissa à l'oreille.

-Ça va mieux comme ça ?

Quoi, c'était lui qui avait fait éteindre la lumière ?

Je hochai vivement la tête avant de me souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

-Oui, ça devrait aller maintenant... Sabo !

-Oui ?

-Merci...

-Hmpf, il n'y a pas de quoi...

Un sourire apparut sur mon visage et je me décidai enfin à lâcher le bras du blond. Celui-ci s'éloigna et la musique redémarra depuis le début. Une grande bouffée d'air et je commençai.

Je veux être riche de ton sourire  
De ta volonté à reconstruire  
De tes aventures, de tes croisières  
De ta victoire face au cancer  
De ton mariage, de ta grossesse  
De ton pardon, de ta sagesse  
De ta liberté loin de l'enclos  
De ta différence, de ton drapeau

Oui j'ai besoin d'air  
Je suis à découvert

La lumière se ralluma, me dévoilant les visages de ceux qui m'écoutaient, mais je n'y prêtai pas d'attention. J'étais lancée et rien ne pourrait m'arrêter.

Si tu m'aime rends moi millionnaire  
Pour m'acheter ce qui n'a pas de prix dans ce monde éphémère  
Rends moi milliardaire  
J'ai besoin de toi, sois mon luxe, ma mine de diamant

Je veux être pauvre de tes larmes  
De ces fanatiques et de leurs armes  
De ces amalgames qui nous divisent  
De ces guerres en Afrique, des génocides  
De ces maladies qui nous condamnent  
De ce jour où Maman rendra l'âme  
De cette jeunesse qu'on abandonne aux mains de ces fous aux idées folles

Oui j'ai besoin d'air  
Je suis à découvert

Sans que je ne me rende compte, ma tête bougeait au rythme de la musique.

Si tu m'aime rends moi millionnaire  
Pour m'acheter ce qui n'a pas de prix dans ce monde éphémère  
Rends moi milliardaire  
J'ai besoin de toi, sois mon luxe, ma mine de diamant

Soit ma richesse, ma gloire, mon ivresse  
Soit mon échelle pour monter l'Everest  
Soit mon alliance, ma marque de noblesse  
Dans la course au bonheur soit mon moteur, ma vitesse  
Je veux être riche en humanité  
Pour pouvoir en laisser en pourboire  
La cupidité nous a endetté  
Remplis moi les poches d'espoir  
Remplis moi les poches d'espoir  
Remplis moi les poches d'espoir  
Remplis moi les poches d'espoir

À présent un immense sourire illuminait mon visage. J'étais heureuse et m'étais transformée en ma moi nocturne devant les autres.

Si tu m'aime rends moi millionnaire  
Pour m'acheter ce qui n'a pas de prix dans ce monde éphémère  
Rends moi milliardaire  
J'ai besoin de toi, soit mon luxe, ma mine de diamant  
Soit mon luxe, ma mine de diamant  
Soit mon luxe, ma mine de diamant

Je n'en revenais de ce que je venais de faire. J'avais chanté ! En public ! En voyant mon public ! J'avais osé ! Un énorme sourire illuminait mon visage alors que j'allais rendre le micro à Laki.

-Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire aussi grand que le mien, visiblement heureuse.

-Mieux que jamais ! Avouai-je, sautillant presque sur place.

-Tu reviendras ?

-À fond ! Dis-je sans même hésité une seconde.

Quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule et je me retournai pour me retrouver face à face avec un blond, visiblement content que son plan ait fonctionné.

-Alors ? Heureuse ?

-Oh, oui ! T'as pas idée !

-Je dirai que ton sourire me donne une idée du niveau.

-Mon sourire n'est pas assez grand pour ça !

Il rit et m'entraina sur la piste de danse alors que quelqu'un commençait à chanter « What a feeling » d'Irene Cara. D'abord réticente, je ne pus pas résister longtemps face à son regard suppliant. Il me pris les mains et commença à me faire danser. Ou en tout cas essayait. Je n'étais toujours pas une bonne danseuse et je crains que ça ne change jamais. Il tentait tant bien que mal de me faire tourner sur moi-même, de me faire bouger, mais ça finissait à chaque fois par un fou rire de ma part et une expression mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée pour lui.

La chanson fini, je voulus sortir de la foule, mais une fois de plus il me retint et m'obligea à rester sur la piste. Et c'est alors que débuta « Magic Works » des Weird Sisters*. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Il n'allait quand même pas me faire danser ça. Eh bien, si !

Il m'attira plus près de lui, passa ses bras dans mon dos alors que je fis, bien plus maladroitement, de même.

« Trop près, trop près ! »Aurai-je pu penser en temps normal, mais là, j'étais bien. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me rapprochai encore plus de lui, jusqu'à poser ma tête sur son torse. Je sentis une respiration dans ma nuque et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je remarquai qu'il avait enfoui son visage dans mon cou. Un instant, je voulus me retirer, mais il me retint.

-Reste s'il-te-plait..., avait-il murmuré.

Fondant sur place, j'enfouis à mon tour mon nez -ou plutôt le haut de mon front- dans son cou. La respiration calme, lente, j'avais l'impression que le temps ne tournait plus.

L'on resta là, à danser, si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça, jusqu'à ce que la chanson ne se termine. Une autre musique démarra et nous nous extirpâmes de la foule pour aller rejoindre nos amis, priant intérieurement qu'ils ne nous aient pas vus sinon on était mal... ou plutôt j'étais mal, lui il s'en foutait royalement.

-Alors les tourtereaux ? Vous allez bien ? Nous taquina Bonney. Ok, donc elle nous avait vus. Et merde...

Je ne réagis pas à sa remarque, me contentant simplement de me tourner vers Vivi qui me regardait avec de petites étoiles dans les yeux.

-Oui ? Dis-je, l'incitant à s'exprimer.

-Tu as été fantastique ! Me complimenta la jeune fille avec un immense sourire en guise de bonus. Je souris doucement, touché par son enthousiasme.

-Merci..., murmurai-je.

-T'étais géniale ! S'incrusta le petit frère de Sabo et Ace.

-Merci, le remerciai-je avec un petit sourire.

-Magnifique, ajouta le jeune garçon blond nommé Sanji. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus reçu autant de compliment en une seule fois.

-Très beau, termina Nami, la petite sœur de Nojiko, en souriant.

Je baissai la tête, rouge pivoine et un énorme sourire sur le visage.

-Félicitations, miss..., me glissa la voix de Law à l'oreille alors que je ne l'avais pas vue s'approcher. Je sursautai légèrement et lui souris.

-Merci... Il écrasa sa main sur mon crâne et ébouriffa mes cheveux, me faisant rentrer la tête entre les épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il ne cesse.

-Jolie danse au passage..., ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin avant de s'éloigner légèrement.

Le sal- ade.

-Tu étais fantastique ! Intervint Nojiko avec un sourire chaleureux dont elle avait le secret.

-Vraiment sympa ! Ajouta Ace.

-Canon ! Renchérit Bonney.

-Comme d'habitude, me glissa Sabo à l'oreille, tu es toujours fantastique.

Je rougis de plus belle. J'avais envie de faire une révérence, tous ces compliments me touchaient encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

Et puis, ça serait peut-être l'occasion de dire une certaine chose à une certaine personne, non ?

Soudain, tout devint silencieux, comme si des Détraqueurs avaient fait irruption dans l'internat. Et c'est alors que nous les entendirent. Les bruits de pas d'un professeur.

Toute la foule s'activa. Laki et Aisa rentrèrent les boxes, les micros etc. Les garçons se mirent à supplier auprès des filles pour pouvoir se cacher dans leurs chambres. Je me tournai vers mes amis. Bonney et Law avaient déjà foutu le camp. Nojiko et Ace étaient en route vers la chambre de je-ne-sais-pas-qui. Et Luffy, Sanji et Nami avaient, eux aussi, déjà disparu, probablement dans la chambre de Vivi. Sans plus tarder, j'attrapai la main du blond, qui me regarda surpris un instant, et le tirai derrière moi jusqu'à ma chambre. J'avais comme une impression de déjà-vu, non ?

Je refermai la porte derrière moi et le poussai dans ma salle de bain, je lui dis la même chose que la dernière fois et fermai la porte de ma salle d'eau. Sous les draps, j'avais les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration saccader et le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Un dernier coup d'œil vers la porte, alors que le couloir devint aussi calme qu'un cimetière, et je baissai les volets.

Un premier coup se fit entendre au début du couloir. Un deuxième. Un troisième et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ma porte. Comme la dernière fois, je ne fis entendre aucune réponse. Deuxième rafale, plus forte. Aucune réponse. Puis, plus rien.

J'eus un sourire, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de penser que la fois où j'avais gueulé comme une dingue lui avait suffi. Des coups se firent entendre à la porte voisine etc. jusqu'à la fin du couloir et de retour. Les bruits de pas dans l'escalier furent entenduq et j'eus l'impression que tout le monde poussa un ouf de soulagement au même moment.

Doucement, je sortis de mon lit et partis rouvrir la porte de ma salle de bain. Le blond attendait, assis au sol, un genou replié et le coude dessus, soutenant sa tête. Un sourire attendri apparut sur mon visage. Je toussotai pour qu'il me remarque et il releva brusquement la tête et sourit en me voyant. Il se releva, sorti de la salle d'eau et se dirigea vers la porte de ma chambre.

Au moment où il attrapa la poignée, mon cœur rata un battement et je le retenu par sa manche. Sabo se retourna vers moi, un regard interrogateur sur le visage. Il fallait que je lui dise. La prochaine fois que je me retrouverai dans cette situation serait dans longtemps, alors autant en profiter, et ainsi, on pourra dire que cette journée aura été celle où j'osai à peu près tout.

-Attends, j'ai... j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

Et merde, pourquoi c'était aussi difficile d'avouer ses sentiments ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela demandait autant de courage ?

« Sinon crâne rasé » me répétai-je en boucle dans la tête afin de me motiver.

Je pris une grande inspiration, fermai les yeux et rassemblai tout mon courage pour dire ce que j'avais à dire.

You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you

J'avais osé... enfin plus ou moins... Tout dépendrait de s'il avait comprits ou non.

-Mariella ?

-Oui..., murmurai-je, n'osant toujours pas relever la tête.

-Est-ce que cette chanson avait un sens spécial ?

Je hochai légèrement la tête de bas en haut.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas simplement dit alors ? Ricana-t-il, même si cela ressemblait plus à un rire nerveux.

-J'avais peur... murmurai-je comme je l'avais fait avant de chanter.

Le blond se tourna vers moi, releva ma tête et me regarda avec un sourire rassurant.

-Tu n'avais pas à l'être..., ajouta-t-il avant de m'enlacer.

Mes yeux, d'abord grands comme des soucoupes, se fermèrent, ma respiration ralentie et j'enfouis mon visage dans son coup alors qu'il fit de même. Il sentait bon. Un parfum étrange, mais agréable.

-Tu mets du parfum ? Marmonna le blond qui avait la tête dans mes cheveux. J'eus un rire discret.

-Non...

-Sans doutes ton shampoing alors...

Je souris. Quelque chose comme ça, on peut le considérer comme un compliment, non ?

C'est alors que le blond me fit un baiser sur la joue, ce qui me fit ouvrir de grands yeux. Une deuxième bise. Une troisième, qui frôlait mes lèvres. Et ce fut moi qui offris le quatrième, sur la pointe des pieds, n'ayant jamais été plus sûre de moi. J'avais à peine toucher ses lèvres, mais il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'elles ne se rejoignent à nouveau, alors que j'avais les pieds bien à plat sur le sol cette fois. Les yeux fermés, mes jambes devinrent molles alors que le reste de mon corps fondait sur place.

L'on se sépara, mais je bondis à nouveau sur ses lèvres, qui allaient clairement devenir ma nouvelle addiction. Un baiser passionné débuta et il passa ses mains sous mes cheveux comme s'il tentait de l'approfondir. Mes mains à moi auraient pu lui arracher la peau si j'avais des griffes.

 _-Bien joué, ma vieille !_ S'invita rapidement une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

-Héhé !

Nous dûmes cependant nous séparer par manque d'oxygène et ce ne fut qu'alors que je pris tout à fait conscience de mon geste et que je devins encore plus rouge que je ne devais déjà être.

Il releva mon visage et me sourit avant de m'embrasser tendrement. C'est après qu'il s'approcha de mon oreille et me murmura:

-Tu ne l'as toujours pas dit au fait.

J'eus un petit rire.

-Je t'aime.

Ce fut son tour de doucement rire.

-Moi aussi.

Ce soir-là, malgré que je sois seule dans mon lit, je m'endormis mieux que jamais avant. Des papillons voletaient toujours dans mon ventre. Je rejoignis Morphée au pays des rêves en souriant. J'étais heureuse.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

*Weird Sisters: Groupe fictif, dans Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu; Dans la VF ils se nomment les Bizarr' Sisters.

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminer, et pas n'importe lequel. J'espère vraiment que cette déclaration et tout ce qui va avec vous auront plu.

La chanson, c'est une lectrice qui me l'a proposé (et fait découvrir par la même occasion). Ic'ilver, j'espère que la façon dont j'ai glissé cette chanson dans l'histoire t'aura plu ^^ ! Et pour le titre, il s'agit de Millionnaire de Soprano.  
L'autre chanson, c'est Can't take my eyes off you de Gloria Gaynor.

Et maintenant, les reviews !

Ic'ilver: Bah, comme tu peux le voir, elle ne se rasera pas la tête, mais j'avoue que ça aurait été bien marrant x) ! Et le système scolaire belge, à mon avis, si tu n'es pas dedans, t'as du mal à le comprendre (comme en France quoi ^^''). Merci pour ta review, en espérant te revoir ! ^^

Anaploufette: Hello ! Ace qui aime Mariella en secret ? x) Pourquoi pas, mais je ne pense pas ! Pour la musique, c'est noté, je verrai ce que je peux faire ! ^^ Merci pour ta review, en espérant te revoir ! ^^

Camerisier: Ça ne fait rien, le système belge est un peu délirant (comme les Belges) et je crois qu'on a un peu de mal si on n'a pas grandi avec (comme moi et le système français auquel je ne capte rien). Ah, Ace et la subtilité, c'est une grande histoire. Maintenant, s'il a été envoyé en éclaireur, je ne sais pas par qui (et pourtant je suis l'auteure... mes personnages me cachent des choses è_ê). Et le samedi il t'a plu ? ^^ Yes, quelqu'un qui a capté la référence ! Merci pour ta review, en espérant te revoir ^^

Je tiens aussi à prendre quelques petites secondes pour vous remercier parce que: on a atteint les 20 followers (un beau chiffre tout rond comme les esprits scientifiques les aiment), pour certain, c'est trois fois rien, mais pour moi, c'est juste énorme (j'ai dansé la rumba sur la table quand j'ai vu ça) et les 40 reviews. Ça fait peut-être un peu la gamine qui s'excite pour rien, mais je suis heureuse, et j'aime partager ce sentiment, alors dites-vous que vous me rendez heureuse grâce à ces quelques petits boutons sur votre écran ^^.

Je vais vous laisser les minions, à dans deux semaines ! ^^


	15. Chapitre XIV

Hellooooo les minions !

Le chapitre quatorze, il est là il est beau (mes amies m'ont fait une fête surprise pour mon anniversaire), il est corrigé avec Reverso, comme d'hab', eeeet... j'ai rien d'autre à dire (j'ai reçu des cadeaux trop mimi, dont une tasse avec le poster Wanted de Luffy) ! Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Mhhhhh... comme d'hab'... *pars pleurer dans son coin*.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Dimanche 6 décembre 2015_

 _11:49_

Les rayons du soleil me chatouillaient le visage et je poussai un soupir de bien-être. Qu'est-ce que j'étais bien ici...

Cependant, je me dis qu'il faudrait peut-être que j'aille retrouver mes amis... et Sabo.

C'est alors que j'étais prête à partir que quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

-Oui, fis-je d'une voix claironnante.

Une tête blonde apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte et j'ouvris de grands yeux.

-Bonjour Mariella, fit-il à la manière d'un Augustus Waters dans Nos Étoiles Contraires*.

Je ris.

-Bonjour Sabo.

Il entra dans ma chambre sans que je n'aie à l'inviter et m'embrassa. Inévitablement, je me mis à fondre sur place, me raccrochant à son chandail. Nous échangeâmes un sourire et partîmes rejoindre les autres après avoir conclu que l'on ne leur en parlerait pas... pas tout de suite.

En arrivant à la cafette vers une heure moins quart, nous trouvâmes nos amis, déjà en train de manger leur repas. Nous primes rapidement quelque chose à grailler et allâmes les rejoindre.

Immédiatement tous nous lancèrent un regard suspect.

-Bien dormi ? Lança finalement Law avec un sourire rempli jusqu'à ras bord de sous-entendus.

-Mhm, répondis-je en opinant du chef.

-Yep ! Annonça Sabo à son tour.

-Où est-ce que vous restiez tous les deux ? Demanda alors Bonney, elle aussi un sourire pervers collé au visage.

-Je dormais, répondis-je pour moi.

-Et moi aussi, continua le blond.

-Ensemble ? Continua-t-elle.

J'ouvris de grands yeux et faillis avaler de travers.

-Quoi ?!

-Ouais, vous dormiez ensemble..., conclut-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

-Non, pas du tout ! M'emballai-je, ce qui nuisait à ma crédibilité.

-Sabo ? Demanda alors son frère.

-Ouais...

-Vous avez dormi ensemble ?

-Non..., répondit le blond avec un ton détaché et un air blasé.

Je dois avouer être surprise par son calme face à cette question. Cependant Ace garda un regard suspect jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se décide à se tourner vers son plat.

-Dites, reprit-il alors soudainement, et vous ? Questionna le blond avec un petit sourire pervers en observant à tour de rôle Law et Bonney, qui, je le rappelle, c'étaient réfugiés ensemble dans la chambre de cette dernière la veille.

-Quoi, nous ? Demanda Law en retour sur un ton las.

-Vous avez dormi ensemble... j'y mettrai ma main au feu, annonça Sabo avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-QUOI ! Hurla Bonney à travers le réfectoire, récoltant ainsi toute l'attention. JAMAIS DE LA VIE JE DORMIRAI AVEC LUI !

J'eus un sourire aussi discret que possible dans cette situation. Si moi je n'avais pas été crédible, elle, c'était encore pire. Sabo semblait lui aussi amusé et il me lança un petit regard victorieux. C'était comme si on pouvait lire « Et toc ! » sur son visage.

-Ça vous dit d'aller en ville cette aprèm ? Demanda alors Bonney que Law avait fait se rassoir et se calmer.

-On a pas des examens demain ?

-T'as déjà étudié, non ? J'opinai du chef. Alors c'est bon, tu connais, conclut-elle.

Je roulai des yeux et finis par répondre un petit « Ok. ». Les autres suivirent et l'on se donna rendez-vous à une heure et demie à la grille, Law s'étant porté volontaire pour aller demander les autorisations de sortie.

Ayant fini de manger, nous sortîmes de table, allèrent déposer nos plateaux et partîmes un peu chacun de notre côté en attendant. Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque, je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de voir s'ils avaient des romans et si oui, lesquels et je dois admettre que j'étais curieuse.

Sans problème, je remarquai qu'une tête blonde me suivait d'assez loin, mais je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu et me dirigeai tout naturellement vers la salle aux livres.

J'entrai, saluai la bibliothécaire et partis me perdre entre les armoires faisant deux fois ma taille. Par hasard, je tombai sur un rayon rempli de romans en tous genre et je m'émerveillai devant la beauté de cet endroit comme je l'avais fait la première fois que j'y étais entrée.

Bien vite, un livre me tapa dans l'œil, c'était décidé, je le prenais. Un livre imposant dont le titre était écrit en noir classique sur un fond blanc immaculé: « Le Professeur Narcissique** ». J'avais déjà eu l'occasion d'en entendre parler et j'avais comme projet de le lire. Maintenant... pourquoi est-ce qu'un livre de ce genre se retrouve dans une bibliothèque scolaire ? Mystère et boule de gomme, mais moi je dis tant mieux.

Une fois de plus je me tendis tel un élastique afin de l'atteindre, mais n'y arrivai pas. Ils le faisaient exprès de mettre les livres qui m'intéressaient trop haut pour moi ?!

-Un coup de main ? Me fis une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai brusquement, reprenant ma taille normale au passage, et me retrouvai face à face avec Sabo, un garçon que je pouvais à présent considérer comme mon petit ami... 'fin, je suppose...

J'acquiesçai tout en émettant un petit « Mmm ». Il s'avança donc vers la bibliothèque et pris le livre comme si de rien était puis se retourna vers moi.

-C'est bien de celui-là que tu avais besoin ? Me questionna-t-il en me tendant le livre.

J'acquiesçai, le pris et l'embrassai afin de le remercier. Geste qui me surpris moi-même par la suite.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh, juste un roman que j'avais envie de lire, racontai-je.

-Et de quoi ça parle ?

Je retins ma respiration et virai au pivoine. Et merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait posé cette question ?

-Toi, t'es gêné..., annonça-t-il en souriant.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je, n'ayant pas vraiment suivi.

-T'es gêné à l'idée de devoir me faire un résumé, expliqua le blond en souriant chaleureusement. Pourquoi ? C'est si bizarre que ça ?

Je me taisais un instant mais finis par répondre à voix basse:

-Relation prof/élève..., rentrant la tête entre les épaules.

-Ce n'est que ça ? Questionna Sabo en fronçant les sourcils.

J'acquiesçai.

-Passe-le-moi une fois...

Je fis la grimace mais lui tendis tout de même le livre. Sabo l'examina un instant et reprit:

-C'est rien, tu sais ? T'es pas la seule à l'avoir lu celui-là en plus il me semble.

-Sérieux ? Qui d'autre ?

-Bonney et Nojiko l'ont toutes les deux lues je crois.

Je souris doucement et m'approchai de lui afin de l'enlacer. Je ne sais pas, on s'était quitté i peine quelques minutes, et encore, quitté était un bien grand mot, mais pourtant cette sensation me manquait déjà. Ce sentiment de bien, de calme, d'apaisement. Je fermai les yeux et enfouis ma tête dans son cou alors qu'il faisait de même. Si c'était possible, je crois que je resterai ainsi à jamais.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _13:10_

Sabo et moi attendions déjà à la grille de l'école. Au moins, on ne pourra pas nous reprocher d'être en retard, mais aussi, cela nous permettait d'être encore un peu seuls, rien que tous les deux. J'étais dos contre la grille, mon petit copain devant moi... Bordel ! Je l'ai dit ! 'Fin pensée... Mais même ! Oui c'est mon copain, oui ! Kyaaaaa ! Ahem, pardon...

-À quoi tu penses encore ?

-Mh ? Fis-je en relevant la tête.

-T'avais l'air perdue dans tes pensées, je suis curieux.

-Oh... rien, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

-Tu sais que tu rougissais ?

-Quoi ! Hurlai-je.

-Hahahahaha ! J't'ai eu ! T'es si facile à taquiner !

-Méchant..., boudais-je, gonflant les joues au passage.

Il me sourit. Un frisson remonta mon échine et l'on resta ainsi.

-À quoi tu pensais ? Marmonna-t-il.

-Un peu tout, dis-je en retour.

-Entre autres ?

-Toi.

Il sourit d'autant plus.

-Et toi, tu penses à moi ? Demandai-je telle une petite fille.

-Tellement que je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir de mes formules scientifiques.

Ce fut mon tour de sourire. Quand on sait qu'il était en Latin-Sciences et qu'il souhaitait se diriger vers l'astronomie ça voulait dire beaucoup. Du moins je l'espère...

Law arriva à cet instant et nous attendîmes les autres devant la grille, bien emmitouflé dans nos grosses vestes (Law portait d'ailleurs celle qu'Ace et Sabo lui avaient offert).

Bien vite Ace et Bonney arrivèrent et nous partîmes en direction du centre.

-Par contre, ça vous dérange si Nojiko nous rejoint ? Demanda subitement Ace.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit alors Bonney comme si c'était une évidence.

-Mais, si ça se trouve elle n'est pas chez elle, intervins-je.

-Je l'ai eu au téléphone, elle m'a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait vers deux heures trente au niveau du Snap.

Nous hochâmes tous la tête et continuâmes d'avancer en silence jusqu'à ce que Sabo ne le rompe.

-Vous voulez aller où en fait ?

-Moi j'aimerai bien aller chez Club, dis-je timidement.

-Non, sérieux ?! Fit-il ironiquement.

Je gonflai les joues et boudai, croisant les bars sur ma poitrine.

-Ooooh, je rigolai...

Fit-il en écrasant sa main sur mon crâne et m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Ça y est, il était reparti avec ce geste ! Je donnai un coup sec de la tête et il la retira, continuant cependant de sourire.

-Moi je suis curieux de savoir où tu avais acheté mon cadeau d'anniversaire, continua Law.

-Eh, ouais, ça pourrait être sympa ! Fit Bonney.

-Euhm, pourquoi pas, proposai-je.

-Dans ce cas on te suit ! Annonça joyeusement Ace.

Je tentai de me souvenir du chemin que j'avais emprunté. Une fois à droite, deux fois à gauche, une nouvelle fois à droite. Heureusement, nous finîmes par entrer dans la bonne rue et je trouvai alors sans problème la boutique où j'avais acheté la trousse de médecin de Law.

Je me tournai vers les autres qui semblaient étonnés. Ok, donc j'avais trouvé un endroit qu'ils ne connaissaient pas... Logique.

Sans hésité, je me dirigeai vers le magasin et entrai, faisant retentir une petite clochette. C'était nouveau ça.

Je laissai mes amis découvrir l'endroit alors que je me dirigeai vers les grimoires, les plumes et les encres. Mes yeux brillaient autant que la première fois. J'entendis Bonney pousser un petit cri, sans doutes à cause des robes, c'était totalement dans son style. Le souvenir de cette robe me revint. Est-ce qu'elle y était encore ? Je me retournai et m'approchai de Bonney qui avait effectivement le nez fourré entre les vêtements. Avec une expression aussi neutre que possible je me mis à la recherche d'une robe blanche et noire décoré de détails fins. Heureusement, je suppose, je la trouvai assez vite. Malheureusement, le prix n'avait pas baissé et je ne portai toujours pas plus de robes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ?

Je me figeai, pris une teinte aussi rouge que la robe que mon amie avait en main et me retournai de manière pas très naturelle vers Sabo. Et mer-credi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il me voit fouiller entre les vêtements ? C'est pas mon style de faire ça... ni même mon style de tenue, mais cette robe...

Bon, reprends-toi, c'est normal de faire ça, alors pourquoi tu stresses comme ça ? C'est rien de grave...

-Oh, rien de spécial..., répondit Bonney sur son ton enjoué habituel.

Je soupirai de soulagement qu'elle ait répondu. Ma voix m'aurait trahi sans le moindre doute. J'ajoutai un hochement de tête en signe de confirmation et baissai la tête pour courir à nouveau vers les grimoires. Le blond me suivit du regard, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres.

Je m'émerveillai encore un instant devant les grimoires avant de passer aux statuettes où l'une d'entre-elles retint mon attention. Un œuf blanc/jaune duquel sortait un petit dragon aux écailles violettes et aux yeux émeraude. Je souris en le voyant, attendri par quelque chose d'irréel.

...

Combien est-ce qu'il coute ?

Quinze euros.

Mmmmh...

Pourquoi pas ?!

Délicatement je le pris en main et me dirigeai vers la caisse. J'y attendis un instant et la même femme que la fois précédente débarqua. Ses cheveux rouges et bouclés étaient libres et retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle m'adressa un sourire ainsi qu'un bonjour avant de scanner la statuette, de l'emballer dans du papier journal et de le fourrer dans un sac en papier.

Alors que je venais de la payer Bonney arriva, au moins cinq pièces de vêtements dans les bras. J'eus un sourire amusé, elle ne changera jamais.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _14:33_

Nous venions d'arriver au Snap que déjà quelqu'un nous sauta dessus. Ce quelqu'un était Nojiko, qui nous avait donné rendez-vous ici.

-Alors vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle avec entrain.

Je me contentai d'opiner du chef en souriant.

Elle et Bonney s'assirent côte à côte à table, moi à gauche de la bleue et à droite de Sabo. Pourquoi toujours lui ?!

Remarque, c'est pas comme si j'allais m'en plaindre...

-Alors ? Du nouveau entre ces deux-là ? Entendis-je Nojiko questionner à la fille aux cheveux rose bonbon.

-Je pense que oui...

-De qui on parle ? Demandai-je naïvement.

-Euhm...

Je les vis toutes les deux buger, se lancer des regards l'une à l'autre, l'air de dire: « Merde, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

-Eh bien, reprit Bonney après un moment d'hésitation. Je la vis relever les yeux et elle se pencha vers moi avant de murmurer: Tu ne voudrais pas te rapprocher un peu, que les garçons ne nous entendent pas ?

Je tournai la tête vers ma droite et compris immédiatement où elle voulait en venir. Sabo l'observait, un regard suspicieux.

Je m'écartai un peu du beau blond et deux petits trios se formèrent à notre table.

-Alors ? De qui est-ce que vous parliez ?

-Sois honnête, me demanda Bonney. Est-ce que t'as des vues sur Sabo ?

Ce fut mon tour de buger. Au niveau où on était on ne pouvait même plus appeler ça des vues. C'était déjà confirmé. Un instant je crus qu'elles blaguaient, mais non, elles avaient un air tout à fait sérieux.

Je soupirai.

-Oui.

Elles ouvrirent de grands yeux, sans doutes surprises du fait que j'avoue aussi facilement.

-Bon, bah, au moins aucune de nous deux n'a à s'inquiéter... soupira Nojiko.

-S'inquiéter de quoi ? Questionnai-je.

-On n'a pas à te le cacher, reprit Bonney. Elle est dingue du frère de ton amoureux, annonça-t-elle en pointant la bleue de l'indexe.

Je tiquai au ''amoureux''... mon Dieu, si elles savaient.

-Et moi du psychopathe de la bande, continua-t-elle en tournant son doigt vers son propre visage.

C'est bien ce que je pensai.

-Et toi de celui qui était seul jusqu'à présent, fini-elle en tournant sa main vers moi.

-T'oublies Leïla, intervint Nojiko.

-Leïla ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Son ex petite amie. Elle a changé d'école maintenant, mais elle était là jusqu'à l'année passée, m'informa Bonney.

-Oh... Pourquoi ça c'est terminer ?

-Personne ne sait vraiment... aucun des deux n'a voulu en parler, raconta Nojiko.

Je plongeai dans un rêve éveillé, me perdant dans mes pensées. Pourquoi il ne m'en avait pas parlé ? ...

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _20:09_

Nous étions à quelques rues du bahut. Law n'avait pas réussi à obtenir plus tard que huit heures et quart. Nojiko était déjà réparti chez elle, Ace l'accompagnant vous pensez bien. Et moi, mes pensées revenaient toujours au même point. Pourquoi Sabo ne m'avait-il pas parlé de cette Leïla ?

 _-C'est pas comme si vous étiez ensemble depuis longtemps..._

-Oui, mais il aurait très bien pu m'en parler avant !

 _-Dixit la fille qui refuse de causer de ses quatorze ans._

-LA FERME !

Un silence mortuaire s'installa dans mon esprit. Mon pas ralenti. Jusqu'à s'arrêter.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta une voix que j'aime tellement entendre à l'ordinaire.

-Leïla ? Demandai-je d'une voix minuscule.

-Je t'en parlerai une fois à l'internat... Viens, sinon on va avoir des problèmes, tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

J'avais envie que ses bras me retiennent prisonnière, de sentir son souffle contre ma nuque, d'entendre les battements de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique. Alors je continuai d'avancer, me disant qu'au plus vite on serait arrivé, au plus vite je pourrai profiter de tout cela.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _20:19_

 _Toc toc toc_

-Entre, fis-je, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait.

Le blond pénétra dans ma chambre et m'observa, un air triste dans les prunelles.

Il s'assit à mes côtés, sur mon lit, et comme un réflexe je laissai tomber ma tête contre son bras (j'étais pas assez grande pour l'épaule).

-Leïla était mon ex petite amie. Tu n'as pas à en savoir plus. Elle est partie loin, je ne l'aime plus et je n'ai plus eu le moindre contacte avec elle depuis la dernière fois où je l'ai vue, c'est-à-dire le dernier jour avant les vacances d'été, m'expliqua-t-il.

Ça je le savais déjà, je voulais en savoir plus, mais d'un autre côté, je sentais clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie de bavarder de ça. Je me décidai à ne pas en demander plus pour ce soir. J'attrapai sa main, relevai la tête et lui offris un chaste baiser.

-Tu restes dormir ? Lui murmurai-je.

-Je peux ?

Je souris

-T'as pas le choix en fait...

-Dans ce cas...

Je l'embrassai encore, me blottissant tout contre lui, sa chaleur m'entourant, les battements de son cœur résonnant jusqu'à mes oreilles.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _22:25_

-Tu chanteras ce soir ?

-Je ne sais pas trop...

Sabo était assis, le dos contre le mur, moi coller à son torse, nos jambes entremêlées, ses bras resserrés autour de ma taille. Cela faisait deux heures qu'on parlait, s'embrassait, parlait, se câlinait, s'embrassait, se taquinait, s'embrassait. Et à cet instant, j'hésite vraiment à ouvrir ma fenêtre à minuit. À cet instant, je me dis que je n'en ai pas besoin aujourd'hui, car c'était une journée... je ne sais même pas comment la décrire. Elle avait un côté banal, mais aussi un sentiment différent, inhabituel. Dans un sens elle était comme toute les autres journées, mais dans un autre elle sortait du lot. Je soupirai. Je verrai bien au moment venu...

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _23:57_

Après une heure et demie de plus à causer je ne sais toujours pas vraiment. J'ai envie, mais je me dis que ça n'aurait aucun sens et puis... Merde ! Si les autres n'entendent pas Sabo à sa fenêtre, mais à la mienne ils vont se poser des quest-... Wait. Ils n'entendent jamais Sabo, ils vont toujours se coucher avant.

...

Pfiou...

-Tu t'es décidé ? Me questionna Sabo doucement.

-Non, lui répondis-je dans un soupire. J'sais toujours pas... Tu ferais quoi toi ?

-J'irai...

-Mh... T'as une idée de chanson ?

Je le sentis soupirer contre ma nuque.

-Non, c'est bon, j'en ai une... ajoutai-je avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre.

Cette fois-ci il sourit contre moi.

-Il est minuit... m'annonça-t-il à l'oreille.

Je soupirai et m'extirpai, tant bien que mal, des bras de mon petit ami afin d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Je lui lançai un dernier regard et commençai à chanter.

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world ?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world ?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world ?

Le silence reprit la parole et le calme revint.

-Bonne nuit, annonça Law en premier, comme d'habitude.

-Dors bien, dit Bonney en baillant.

-Bonne nuit ma belle, continua alors Laki.

-Ouais ! Finis sa petite sœur.

Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Elles m'écoutent tous les soirs, ou en tout cas Laki, Aisa pas toujours, elle est vite crevée et sa grande sœur veille à ce qu'elle n'aille pas dormir trop tard.

Je soupirai, offris un dernier regard à la cour vide et partis rejoindre Sabo sous les couvertures.

Les battements de son cœur et sa respiration me bercèrent et, bien vite, je partis rejoindre le pays des rêves.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

*Nos Étoiles Contraires: Étant en plein dans une de mes « période John Green », vous risquez de voir quelques références à ses différents bouquins. Si vous vous demandez, jusqu'à présent, mon livre préférer dans ceux qu'il a écrits c'est: Nos Étoiles Contraires. OK ?

**Le Professeur Narcissique: Pour ceux et celles qui viennent de débarquer sur le site et n'ont pas encore lu cette fiction de Samurai-Mina... je vous autorise d'arrêter de lire celle-ci immédiatement et d'aller profiter de cette romance Law/OC géré à merveille.

 ** _Chanson: Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol. Voilà. Oui, elle m'a fait venir uniquement pour ça._**

Chapitre quatorze terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Que pensez-vous de la micro-évolution de leur relation ?

Ah oui... Sabo a dormi avec un t-shirt... ouais :s.

Breeeef... les reviews !

Ic'ilver: De rien, c'est même plutôt à moi de te remercier car tu m'as fait découvrir une chanson que j'aime beaucoup ! ^^ Oh, les vieilles expressions, c'est bien mon style donc ce n'est surement pas ça qui va me déranger x). Et ouais mgl, ils sont ensemble ! (ENFIN). Merci encore pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! ^^

Altyia: Te frapper ?! Mais ça va pas la tête ?! On frappe pas ses lecteurs ! Non, plus sérieusement, ce n'est pas un problème si tu laisses des reviews de deux mots, tu peux être certaine que tu feras ma journée avec ça ^^. De rien, c'est à moi de te remercier de me suivre... Et ouais, ils sont ENFIN ensemble ! Merci encore pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! ^^

Camerisier: Hahahahaha ! Bizarrement, je m'attendais à une réaction de ce style de ta part x), mais ça m'a quand même fait mourir de rire XD ! Et oui la fin est nunuche, maiiiiiiiiis... qui n'aime pas un peu de naïveté de temps en temps ? Juste un peu... x) Merci encore pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! ^^

Arya (Guest): Hellow ! Ça ne fait rien, je comprends et je suis contente qu'ils t'aient plu ! ^^ C'était vraiment quelque chose que je voulais travailler dans cette fiction: l'évolution d'un personnage (ou comment Mariella passera de la fille timide de jour et libéré de nuit à la fille qu'elle sera à la fin (PAS DE SPOIL HEIN)). J'espère vraiment ne pas me louper sur cette partie du perso. Baaah... la réaction elle n'est pas encore là, même si tu as une idée de ce que Bonney et Nojiko en pensent .Merci encore pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! ^^

DemonOfHells: Oh une nouvelle lectrice ! Chouette ! Merci, vraiment je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! ^^ De l'action, il y en aura, mais vraiment en petites quantités (tout dépend de ce que tu attends en fait ^^'') car ça s'inscrit dans un monde trèèèèès proche du nôtre (le nôtre en fait) et que je ne me vois pas parler de batailles sanglantes dans cette fic. (Quoique au Danemark il y a bien une uniff dans laquelle il y a un toboggan pour que les élèves sachent descendre trois étages en quelques secondes... BREF) mais des engueulades sont effectivement à prévoir (et pour la bataille, je garderai ça en tête si un jour je fais un truc du style les « What if ? » de Marvel x)). Merci encore pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! ^^

L1109: Une autre nouvelle lectrice ! Tout aussi chouette ! Merci, je suis contente que ma fic. te plaise, j'espère d'ailleurs te revoir dans une review ^^. Pour les titres des chansons, je suis désoler, mais je compte continuer à les mettre en bas car ça offre une surprise durant le chapitre ^^'' et j'ai peur de gâcher cette surprise si je donne le titre de la chanson au début du chapitre ^^''. Merci encore pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu ! ^^

Voilà, je vais vous laisser ! Passer un bon weekend, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

À dans deux semaines les minions ! ^^


	16. Chapitre XV

Hello !

It's me.

I was wondering if you would read this chapter.

I hope, you'll say « yes ».

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda, qu'on embrasse !

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Lundi 7 décembre 2015_

 _Bip Bip Bip_

L'alarme de mon GSM sonnait comme un supplice à mes oreilles, qui me hurlaient d'éteindre ce putain de téléphone. Je tâtai donc, encore à moitié endormie, la table de chevet en bois qui se trouvait à côté de mon lit, afin de mettre la main sur ce maudit appareil. Trouvé ! J'appuyai sur un bouton en gardant les yeux fermé, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. La lumière de mon écran réussissait le pari fou de m'aveugler alors que mes paupières m'empêchaient de voir quoi que se soit. Soit. Je lâchai un grognement avant de tenter d'ouvrir les yeux une fois mon portable mit sur silencieux et verrouiller. Pas question de devenir aveugle. Quoique, cela m'éviterai un examen, mais... non.

Hmmm, en tout cas, avant que je ne sorte de mon lit il faudra qu'un canon retentisse à côté de ma porte. J'y étais trop bien, au chaud et collée contre celui que j'aimais... le pied...

Sabo marmonna suite à la sonnerie de mon GSM qui m'avait déjà bien réveillé.

-Debout marmotte, t'as un examen aujourd'hui, le taquinai-je.

-Toi aussi, répliqua-t-il, encore à moitié endormi.

Je souris et sortis avec tout le mal de l'univers de mon lit si douillet. Je me dirigeai vers ma garde-robe, y pris un jean bleu classique, un sweat bordeaux, ainsi que des sous-vêtements. Par la suite, comme chaque matin, je me dirigeai, mes affaires sous le bras, vers la salle d'eau raccrocher à ma chambre pour y prendre une douche et me préparer pour la journée qui arrivait.

Après avoir terminé, je me rendis à mon bureau, pris mon sac à dos bleu, décoré avec de nombreux badges, sur mon épaule et me regardai dans le miroir à côté de ma garde-robe. Mes cheveux châtains et ondulés, m'arrivant aux épaules, étaient attachés en une petite queue-de-cheval. Mes yeux gris s'observaient eux-même puis allèrent se balader sur mes nombreuses taches de rousseur avant de se tourner vers la tête posée sur la mienne. Un blondinet avec un sourire en coin qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de mon ventre. Je souris.

-T'irais pas prendre une douche toi ?

Il marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante et enfouit son visage dans ma nuque.

-Sabo... chantonnai-je.

-Oui, m'man, dit-il les dents serré en se décollant de moi.

Je souris et le laissai partir dans ma salle d'eau. Je l'attendis un instant, assise en boule à côté de ma porte, Le Professeur Narcissique en main. Et je profitai. Sérieux, rien que la description de Low me

faisait baver.

-T'aimes bien ? Me demanda Sabo, me faisant sursauter, ne l'ayant pas entendu ou vu arriver.

J'opinai doucement du chef avec un petit sourire timide.

Il ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et me lança un petit « Perverse » dans les dents juste avant de disparaitre dans le couloir, me laissant interdite un instant avant de virer au cramoisi.

J'enfouis le livre dans mon sac et rattrapai mon petit ami au pas de course dans le couloir. En arrivant à sa hauteur, je ralentis et gardai les yeux river sur le sol. Pas question qu'il me voit rouge tomate aujourd'hui ! Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir !

Un petit ricanement retentit à mes côtés, me donnant les crocs. C'est qu'il se moquait de moi !

Nous sortîmes de l'internat en silence.

Dehors, le soleil n'était même pas encore levé et seuls quelques élèves restaient à l'extérieur. La plupart attendaient dans le hall du bahut ou étaient sans doute déjà rentré en douce dans la cantine.

La sonnerie retentit et une foule sortit du bâtiment gris pour se diriger vers celui en briques rouges. Nous nous fîmes emporter par le courant, c'est limite si je touchai encore le sol en avançant. Je ris malgré moi devant la situation. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on vole après tout ! Du coin de l'œil je remarquai que Sabo avait un sourire attendri en m'observant... et je fondis devant ce sourire. Heureusement que je ne touchai plus le sol sinon je me serai effondrée... pas une très bonne idée.

Note à moi-même: ne JAMAIS attendrir le beau blond ! C'est les guibolles en jell-o assuré pour moi.

La foule nous amena jusque dans le réfectoire et je réussis à me retenir au distributeur de sodas près de l'entrée afin de me mettre sur le côté en attendant que la foule se soit dissipée. Le blond n'avait pas eu la même chance que moi et avait continué à se faire emporter par le courant humain. Un regard suppliant de l'aide dans ma direction et une œillade moqueuse en retour fut le dernier contact que j'eus avec lui.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _5 minutes plus tard_

-C'était méchant... Il bouda, gonflant les joues, me faisant penser à un enfant. Qu'il était mignon... Je ris.

-Je ne pouvais rien faire. T'avais qu'à te retenir au distributeur, comme moi, lui répondis-je un sourire moqueur au visage.

-Tu sais bien que j'étais trop loin pour faire ça ! S'énerva-t-il.

Je souris à nouveau.

-On dirait qu'il y a du progrès de ton côté..., me susurra une voix à l'oreille.

Je me tendis tel un élastique, les yeux en soucoupe et les poils hérissés.

-Chht, fis-je à l'intention de Bonney, le plus discrètement possible, mon index devant la bouche. Elle s'esclaffa devant ma réaction alors que je virai au cramoisi. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de me faire un coup pareil ?! Je jure qu'un jour je lui rendrais la monnaie de sa pièce ! Alors ? Z'avez quoi au programme aujourd'hui ? Je me sentis devenir cramoisi. Avant de me souvenir qu'on avait examen. Perso, j'ai allemand puis néerlandais.

-Moi aussi, lui dis-je. Et toi demandai-je au blond.

-Allemand et chimie.

-J'aimais bien chimie, c'est bien la seule matière qui me manque, dis-je tristoune.

-Tu n'avais qu'à choisir Latin-Sciences.

-Je préfère les langues.

-La langue de qui, Mariella ? me taquina alors Law qui venait de s'assoir en face de Bonney.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ma micro-gaffe et virer au pivoine pour la vingtième fois aujourd'hui. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de rougir aussi facilement...

Des rires retentirent à table et je vis mes amis pouffer. Cette fois-ci ce fut mon tour de bouder tel un enfant, chose qui ne fit qu'accentuer les rires autour de moi.

-Pourquoi vous rigolez ? Questionna alors Ace qui s'était mis à côté de son frère.

Voyant que les autres n'étaient pas prêt de répondre (Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle en plus ?) je m'y collai.

-De moi et de mon esprit qui n'est pas encore totalement perverti, répondis-je sur un ton tout à fait calme et sérieux.

-Ah... et c'est ça qui les fait rire autant ?

Je donnai un coup d'épaule en l'air avec une tête blasée.

Je me contentai de manger mes céréales en silence et une fois que j'eus fini, je partis, laissant un trio derrière moi qui avait encore du mal à manger et un quatrième qui ne comprenait pas plus que ça ce qu'il y avait de si drôle à la situation.

Je montai immédiatement au troisième étage du bâtiment et patientai, assise sur l'appui de fenêtre. Alors que j'allais sortir le livre de mon sac une idée me traversa l'esprit. Peut-être que je pourr- Non, non, non ! Pas question... Mais c'est si tentant.

 _-Les autres te regarderont..._

-Ok, c'est bon, je lis.

 _-Trouillarde... D'ailleurs, c'est quand que tu leur dis pour... tu sais ?_

-Je ne sais pas, je dois avouer ne pas encore y avoir pensé.

 _-Pourquoi ?_

-Tu sais bien... j'ai peur de leur réaction...

 _-Je ne pense pas que tu devrais avoir aussi peur cette fois..._

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

 _-Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être ce genre de personne._

-Si tu le dis...

Il y eut un moment de silence.

 _-Maintenant ouvre-moi ce livre, je veux connaître la suite !_

-Me donne pas d'ordre toi !

Cependant, j'ouvris le livre et poursuivi ma lecture durant une demi dizaine de minutes, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie ne retentisse et que je sois forcée de le fourrer dans mon sac. Je rentrai dans le local et m'assis à la place qu'on m'avait attribué. Rapidement un paquet de feuilles fut posé sous mon nez par le professeur Robin. Euh, non, ce n'est pas elle la prof d'allemand et de néerlandais, elle fait juste surveillante aujourd'hui (normalement c'est elle qui nous donne les cours d'histoire et de géographie).

-Commencez, annonça-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me mis au boulot.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

10:20

La sonnerie retenti enfin et le professeur passa prendre les copies. Je poussai un soupire de soulagement, le premier examen de la journée était passé. J'empaquetai rapidement mes affaires, récupérai mon sac à l'avant de la classe et sorti sans attendre.

-Mariella ! M'appela Sabo, toujours dans la classe.

Je me stoppai net et l'attendis dans le couloir, commençant déjà à mettre ma veste.

-Alors, comment ça c'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il en attrapant lui aussi son manteau.

-Ça va, c'était moins dur que ce que je ne pensai.

-Sérieux ? Bah, tant mieux. Moi j'ai galéré sérieux..., fit-il en se ratatinant sur lui-même.

Je souris.

-T'inquiètes, je suis certaine que tu t'es bien démerdé, tentai-je de le réconforter.

-J'espère...

Nous sortîmes dans la cour qui était relativement déserte.

-La plupart des élèves se réfugient dans le bâtiment principal quand il commence à faire froid, m'annonça Sabo comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Tu veux rentrer ?

Cette question me surpris un instant. Je veux bien qu'il ne fasse pas vingt degrés, mais franchement, ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait moins dix. Je hochai la tête de droite à gauche

-J'ai déjà connu plus froid, argumentai-je.

-Ah, oui... J'ai tendance à oublier ça, m'avoua-t-il avec un sourire maladroit.

-Moi qui croyais que j'avais un accent.

-Toi ? Un accent ? J'trouve pas. Enfin, si un peu, mais il te va bien.

Je lui souris tendrement et il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, me rapprochant de lui. Il n'y avait presque personne, on n'avait pas à avoir peur d'être vu par l'un de nos amis. Je soupirai de bien-être.

-Dit... tu ne trouves pas qu'on a été très vite ? Lui demandai-je à voix basse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

C'était une question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Tout c'était passé terriblement vite une fois que je lui avais avoué mes sentiments. Bah quoi ? C'est vrai !

-Bah, je sais pas trop. Quand je voyais des amis à moi, avant, se mettre en couple, ça pouvait prendre deux semaines avant qu'ils ne fassent que s'enlacer.

-Ça te dérange ? Me demanda le blond, un peu inquiet.

-Non, c'est juste que j'étais curieuse de connaître ton avis, le rassurai-je.

Il soupira. Rassuré ?

-Ça me semblait naturel. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est comme si...

-Ça devait avoir lieu comme ça, terminai-je.

-Mhm, acquiesça-t-il. Oui...

-J'comprends...

Je fermai les yeux et profitai de sa chaleur, écoutant attentivement les battements de son cœur. Ils parvenaient toujours à me calmer. Je soupirai. Qu'est-ce qu'on était bien là.

Enfin... je suppose qu'il était bien... lui aussi...

Enfin j'espère...

-Viens, on rentre, ça va bientôt sonner, m'annonça-t-il.

J'opinai légèrement du chef. Lorsqu'il se détacha de moi je sentis immédiatement un froid polaire me bruler le visage. Malgré le fait qu'il ne gèle même pas, j'avais l'impression de me trouver en plein milieu d'un pôle dans sa période la plus froide. J'avais envie de retourner dans ses bras, de me lover contre lui, mais je me retins. Ça aurait fait trop... trop. Enfin, je crois. Je ne sais pas ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censées faire ? Jusqu'où est-ce qu'on peut aller ? Et surtout, SURTOUT ! Quand est-ce qu'on assumera tous les deux assez pour oser le dire aux autres ?! Merde ! Je n'ai pas envie de me cacher, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie que les autres le sachent, car s'ils le savent bonjour les taquineries et les sous-entendus !

Heureusement, le deuxième examen se déroula sans problème. (Je ne me féliciterai jamais assez d'avoir eu une correspondante à Amsterdam quand j'étais plus jeune.) J'avais réussi à ne rien laisser voir à Sabo au sujet de mes questionnements et aussi à me calmer avant l'examen. Cependant, qu'est-ce que je fus soulagée lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Plus que cinq jours et les examens seraient derrière nous... mais quand même.

Quand la cloche s'était faite entendre à travers toute l'école, je m'étais empressée de sortir après avoir rendu mon examen. Je ne pris pas la peine de m'arrêter afin de mettre ma veste, je l'attrapai à la volée et sortis du bâtiment, uniquement mon écharpe autour du cou. Mon sac en bandoulière, je sortis de l'enceinte du collège d'un pas pressé. Je n'avais pas envie de voir les autres, je souhaitais être seule. À nouveau dans mon monde, quelque part où je pourrais penser à notre discussion à tête reposée. Oui je sais, faire ça après un examen n'est pas la meilleure idée du monde, mais j'en ai envie, j'en ai besoin. Je voudrais juste pouvoir tourné ces paroles dans ma tête en étant seule afin de n'avoir aucun doute, aucun trouble.

Sans me retourné, je partis me perdre dans les petits quartiers de la ville, jusqu'à arrivée à un café comme un autre. Je m'installai à une petite table près de la vitre du café après être entrée et commandai un choco chaud. Je n'avais pas faim, c'était toujours le cas quand j'étais nerveuse ou que je trouvai autre chose plus important que de la nourriture.

Lentement, je me mis à siroter mon chocolat, mon GSM éteint afin que personne ne sache me déranger, je me plongeai dans mes pensées.

Qu'est-ce qui me dérangeait ? Que se soit arrivé si vite ? Non, j'étais heureuse d'être avec lui, et je m'en foutais de ce que les autres pouvaient en penser ! Le fait qu'on se cache alors ? Non plus ! Si on le disait aux autres maintenant, ça serait leur donner raison, et moi, et connaissant Sabo, lui aussi, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avec le fait qu'ils ne savent pas encore qu'on est ensemble. Alors c'est quoi ?! T'as tout pour être heureuse, ma vieille ! Un copain qui t'aime, des amis, un beau-frère et un beau-père qui sont loin et qui ne savent pas t'emmerder, un public pour t'écouter tous les putains de soirs, même s'ils sont morts crevés. Qu'est-ce qui pose problème ?!

 _-Ton père ?_

Un silence que je ne pourrai décrire s'installa dans mon esprit. Mon père. Celui que je n'ai plus eu le droit de voir ou de contacter depuis des années. Bien sûr qu'il me manquait, mais il y avait autre chose. Mon père, ça fera cinq ans en juillet que je n'ai plus eu la moindre nouvelle de lui, ce n'est pas ça qui me fait perdre la tête à ce point-là !

 _-Si tu acceptes mon avis, qui est le tien, je te le rappelle... tu as peur._

-Peur de quoi ?

 _-Peur d'être heureuse... peur que toute cette joie que tu ressens en ce moment, que les amis que tu t'es fait ne disparaissent... peur de ce qu'ils diront quand tu leur annoncera ta connerie..._

-Tu sais quoi Lily ?

 _-Quoi ?_

-Je suis contente que tu sois là...

Un air nostalgique apparut sur mon visage. Dans les moments comme celui-ci, la musique est mon seul remède.

Je sortis mon vieil Mp4 de mon sac, enfonçai les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et fermais les yeux. Mes lèvres suivaient les paroles, mais je ne produisais pas le moindre son. Je me laissai emporter par la mélodie, par les paroles, par tout. Je quittai ce monde pour rejoindre le mien.

J'aurais aimé voyager à travers le temps

J'aurais aimé voyager à travers le temps

Si j'avais eu le pouvoir de Hiro Nakamura

Je serais parti revivre la naissance de Lenny et d'Inaya  
J'aurais été à Sanaa Boycotter le décollage de l'A310 de la Yemenia  
J'aurais été voir mon grand-père une dernière fois  
Dire que je m'occupe de sa fille, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas  
Je serais parti voir Martin Luther King  
Après son discours, lui montrer la photo de Barack Obama  
J'aurais été au temple d'Harlem  
Pousser Malcolm de la scène avant qu'une balle l'atteigne  
J'aurais été dans la cellule de Mandela Pour lui dire 'tiens l'coup, tes idées seront président du Sud-Africa  
Amoureux de lady Diana,  
J'aurais créé un gigantesque bouchon sous le pont de l'Alma  
J'aurais été aux Bahamas  
Pas pour les vacances mais pour vider la soute de l'avion d'Aaliyah

J'aurais aimé voyager à travers le temps

J'aurais aimé voyager à travers le temps

J'aurais aimé voyager à travers le temps

Si j'avais eu le pouvoir de Hiro Nakamura  
J'aurais été au combat de Mohamed Ali à Kinshasa  
Puis, j'aurais été fêter l'indépendance de mes Commores  
Dans les bras de mon grand-père avant sa mort  
Puis,un p'tit tour au Paris-Dakar en pleine savane  
Pour boycotter l'hélico de Daniel Balavoine  
Moi qui aime les vérités de ceux qui portent un nez rouge  
J'aurais été crever les pneus d'la moto à Coluche  
J'aurais été accueillir Mahomet à Médine  
Puis aller voir la Mer Rouge, laisser passer Moïse  
J'aurais été à la naissance du fils à Marie  
Deux heures après, faire la marche du sel avec Gandhi  
J'aurais été m'asseoir auprès de Rosa Parks  
Puis à Woodstock pour vivre un live de Jimy Hendrix  
J'aurais été à l'anniversaire de la Motown  
Pour aller voir Mickael nous faire le moonwalk

J'aurais été à New-York  
Pour déclencher à sept heures une alerte à la bombe dans les deux tours  
J'aurais été en Irak  
Apprendre aux journalistes à mieux viser avec leur chaussure  
J'aurais été en Afghanistan  
Jeter les caméras de la dernière interview du commandant Massoud  
J'aurais été en Angola  
Pour aller dire à l'équipe d'Adebayor de ne pas prendre la route  
J'aurais été à Clichy-sous-Bois  
Débrancher le transpo d'EDF avant que Zyed et Bouna arrivent  
J'aurais été chez Kunta Kinte ou sur Gorée  
Pour leur donner des fusils avant que les colons arrivent  
J'aurais été voir les tirailleurs africains  
Pour leur dire qu'on traite leurs enfants de sales immigrés  
J'aurais été en Autriche,  
J'aurais tout fait pour que les parents d'Adolf Hitler ne se rencontrent jamais

Même si j'avais eu le pouvoir de Nakamura  
Qu'aurais-je pu pour Haïti, le tsunami ou Katrina ?  
Qu'aurais-je pu pour l'Alaska ?  
Tout c'que la nature nous a donné  
La nature le reprendra  
Tellement d'choses que j'aurais voulu changer ou voulu vivre  
Tellement d'choses que j'aurais voulu effacer ou revivre  
Mais, tout cela est impossible ami  
Donc j'inspire un grand coup et je souffle sur ma trentième bougie...

J'aurais aimé voyager à travers le temps  
Mais on ne peut vivre que le présent  
On ne peut vivre que le présent

Lentement, je relevai les paupières et regardai par la vitre du café. La pluie avait commencé à tomber et un rideau d'eau cachait les façades des bâtiments d'en face à présent. Un soupir franchit la barrière de mes lèvres.

Finalement, je vais rester ici encore un peu... histoire que le ciel s'éclaircisse à nouveau.

 _-Et Sabo ? Il doit s'inquiéter..._

-Ah, oui... c'est vrai...

Je rallumai mon portable et remarquai immédiatement que j'avais un nombre incalculable d'appels manqués et de messages. Tous de Sabo, Bonney ou Nojiko. J'eus un faible sourire devant ceci. Ils étaient trop mignons.

C'est alors que mon GSM vibra entre mes mains.

-Allo...

« Oh, mon Dieu, Mariella ! Où est-ce que tu es ?! »

La voix de mon petit ami me fit sourire.

-Dans un café en ville. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

« Que je ne m'inquiète pas ?! Tu as disparu ! Tu ne répondais pas quand on t'appelait, ni aux SMS ! Si je m'inquiète et c'est- ! »

-Normal. Je sais... désoler, j'avais... besoins d'être seule un moment.

Il soupira.

« La prochaine fois tâche au moins de prévenir l'un de nous si tu nous refais un coup pareil. »

Je souris encore.

-Promis...

Un court silence se fit entendre.

« Je t'aime. »

-Je t'aime.

Nous avions prononcé ces quelques mots en même temps. J'eus un éclat de rire.

-À plus tard.

« Fais gaffe en rentrant au bahut. »

-Promis.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Voilà !

 _La chanson, c'était « Hiro » de Soprano._

Les reviews, les reviews, les reviews !

DemonOfHells: Oui, moi aussi j'ai lu « Le Professeur Narcissique », c'est même la première fiction que j'ai lu sur ce site ! ^^ Merci, en espérant que la suite te plaira ! ^^

Ic'ilver: Courage, si tu bosses, après tu pourras le relire ! ;) Merci, en espérant que la suite te plaira ! ^^

Arya (Guest): Ouf, c'est un des points qui me stresse le plus car: je n'ai jamais été en couple et je ne sais du coup pas vraiment comment faire évoluer tout ça. Je me base sur ce que j'ai déjà lu ^^''. Qui sait ? Leïla. Peut-être bien... Je ne me voyais pas faire autre chose comme couple... à la base je voulais faire uniquement Nojiko et Ace, mais je suis tellement fan du Law/Bonney que je n'ai pas résisté ^^''. Merci, en espérant que la suite te plaira ! ^^

Camerisie: Ouf, contente qu'ils soient mignons ensemble ^^... Moi aussi je l'ai dévoré (Le Professeur Narcissique) en trois jours, puis j'ai suivi sa suite chapitre par chapitre. En fait, c'est carrément la première fiction que j'ai lu sur ce site ^^''. Pfiou, j'avais peur que ce passage de discussion fasse trop... trop. Qui sait, peut-être que oui, peut-être que non... è_è Merci, en espérant que la suite te plaira ! ^^

Voilà, voilà (tutu tudutu), voilà, voilà (tutu tudu) !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

 _-Laissez une review pour que cette andouille s'améliore !_

-Hey !

Bref, en espérant vous croiser dans une review !

À peluche !


	17. Chapitre XVI

Un jour de retard, mais un chapitre assez long pour me faire pardonner !

J'étais COMPLETEMENT à côté de la plaque samedi et ça m'est sorti de la tête _''

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Non, One Piece ne m'appartient pas... la flemme de trouver quelque chose d'originale.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Dimanche 20 décembre 2015_

 _15:55_

C'est ma valise à la main, le pas rapide que j'avançai en direction du secrétariat. En y arrivant, je vis notre groupe habituel et me dirigeai vers eux, calmant le rythme de mes pas petit à petit. Décidément, mes deux semaines de vacances, loin de mes amis et de Sabo, je n'en avais pas vraiment envie.

En arrivant à leur niveau, chacun d'eux me salua, puis par la suite nous discutâmes de nos projets durant les vacances, de nos familles, de la soirée de la veille, où j'avais chanté à nouveau.

Alors qu'une sonnerie retentissait, nous annonçant l'ouverture des grilles, Sabo me prit à part une fois que tout le monde fut parti.

-N'oublies pas de m'appeler.

-J'y penserai... lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire, mais je ne te garantis rien...

-Arrêtes, je sais que tu ne sais plus te passer de moi ! Se vanta-t-il en passant une main dans ses boucles.

Il n'avait pas totalement tort, il était devenu ma drogue, mais... j'aime jouer, et il est hors de question que je lui donne raison.

-Tu crois ça ?

-Tu veux parier ?

-Ça marche... Au premier qui craque.

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas et me sourit avant de m'embrasser et de me souhaiter beaucoup de courage pour mon retour chez moi alors que je m'éloignai déjà en direction de la gare.

Durant mon voyage de deux heures, je ne fis rien d'autre que lire, encore et encore, m'étant replongé récemment dans les livres de John Green, je lisais Nos Étoiles Contraires en ce moment. Arrivée à destination, je pris un bus pour trois arrêts avant de marcher pendant une demi-dizaine de minutes. C'est au bout de ce voyage que je me retrouvai devant une grande maison en briques rouges. Derrière les fenêtres pendaient des rideaux d'un blanc nacré, orné de détails en dentelle. Je sortis un trousseau de clefs de mon sac et avançai d'un pas trainant vers la porte d'entrée. J'enfonçai l'une d'entre elles dans la serrure, tournai et entrai.

Le hall était vide, sans vie.

-Tadaima. Dis-je pour moi-même en refermant la porte, une habitude qui m'était venu il y a des années, alors que cela avait débuté comme une blague.

Je fis rouler ma valise jusqu'à côté de l'escalier en bois avant de déposer mon sac de cour à ses côtés et mon petit sac noir sur un meuble beige rempli de romans policiers. Je me débarrassai de ma veste et de mon écharpe et montai les escaliers sans m'arrêter au premier.

Dans ma chambre, j'eus un sentiment, cour mais intense, de bien. J'aimai beaucoup ma chambre, elle était à mon image avec ses éléments vieillots et ses côtés très modernes, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque remplie à ras-bord de livres et de mangas. J'enlevai mes chaussures et partie me coucher sur mon lit, un poster représentant Ed Sheeran au-dessus de ma tête et un autre sur lequel on voyait Cher dans ses jeunes années à ma gauche. Il n'y a pas à dire, j'aime cette pièce.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _18:24_

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de ma chambre, me coupant dans ma lecture. Un oui émanait de ma bouche après un soupir et la personne entra.

Mon beau-père.

Un homme aux yeux brun foncé et aux cheveux poivre et sel, un peu rond et portant de grandes lunettes ovales à monture noire et épaisse.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, répondis-je sur le même ton d'indifférence que lui.

-Tu es rentré sans problème ? J'opinai doucement du chef. Bien, tu as des travaux de vacances ? Je hochai en signe de négation. Dans ce cas je te laisse, fini-il avant de repartit, et tu vas me faire le plaisir de vider ta valise avant ce soir, ajouta-t-il cependant avant de refermer la porte.

Je soupirai, voilà déjà une des raisons pour laquelle je n'avais pas envie de retourner chez moi.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _18:53_

L'on retoqua à ma porte et j'émis un nouveau oui. Cette fois-ci ce fut ma mère qui apparut dans l'encadrement de ma porte.

C'était une femme à peine plus grande que moi, aux cheveux foncés et aux yeux verts. Elle était mince, avait un teint typique du sud et portait des lunettes rectangulaires et sans monture.

-Coucou.

-Salut, répondis-je tout en lui adressant un petit sourire.

-Tu es bien rentrée.

-Je suis entière. Elle eut un sourire.

-Tu as déjà vidé ta valise j'ai vu.

-C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, lui avouai-je sur un ton dans lequel on entendait des reproches.

Après un instant de silence, ma mère me sourit et sortit.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _19:03_

-Mariella, à table ! Me hurla mon beau-père depuis le premier étage.

Je soupirai et refermai mon livre avant de me lever et de descendre les escaliers. Là, je me retrouvai devant la deuxième raison qui cause mon manque d'enthousiasme lorsque je suis ici. Un garçon de seize ans aux même cheveux brun foncé que son père, plus grand que moi de cinq centimètres, aux yeux bruns, squelettique et à l'air fière.

-Salut, me dit-il.

-Bonjour, lui répondis-je sur un ton froid, mes yeux lançant des éclairs.

Il s'assit à table et je me retrouvai face à lui après avoir été chercher mon assiette pleine de spaghettis dans la cuisine.

Nous commençâmes à manger, nous lançant des éclairs avec les yeux l'un à l'autre.

-Tu n'as rien à raconter ? Me demanda ma mère.

-Non, les cours sont intéressants et je passe mes journées seule, comme d'habitude.

-Et tes points ? Me questionna mon beau-père.

-Ils n'ont pas changé.

Je terminai de manger en silence, n'ayant rien d'autre de bien intéressant à révéler. Lorsque j'eus fini, je sortis de table et montai dans ma chambre, me coucher sur mon lit avec « Christine* » entre les mains. Je n'avais pas demandé, mais... osef.

Alors que j'étais plongée dans ma lecture, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de ma chambre. Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire « oui » qu'Ethann se trouvait au beau milieu de la pièce.

-Je croyais que tu devais demander la permission avant de lire un livre, fit-il sur son ton fier habituel.

-Et je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de fumer, lui répondis-je sur un ton d'indifférence, même si dans ma tête j'étais un peu en mode: « Et toc ! ».

-Mhmh, ricana-t-il. C'était le cas, maintenant mon père s'en fout.

-Tant mieux pour toi... mais est-ce qu'il sait pour la mari** ?

Un sourire naquit aux coins de mes lèvres lorsque Ethann resta sans voix. Son père, qui était fermement contre la cigarette, était encore plus stricte pour ce qui était « encore pire que la clope ». Alors ouais, j'étais contente de connaître ce secret, car c'était mon arme ultime contre Ethann. Lui n'avait pas grand-chose (du moins pour le moment): les livres que je lisais, les films que je regardais sans permission... s'il me dénonçait, il risquait sa peau. Son père a beau l'adoré, s'il vient à apprendre ça... il a tout intérêt à courir vite et à changer de pays.

-Enfin, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te voir, reprit-il, tentant clairement de changer de sujet, pour revenir à la cause de son entrée dans ma chambre.

-Ah..., fis-je, totalement indifférente.

-Ma question sera simple, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je sais bien, tu n'es pas capable de formuler des interrogations trop difficile, c'est trop complexe pour ton cerveau.

Il fit comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu et poursuivi:

-Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?

Je soupirai.

-Tu crois vraiment que je te le dirais ?

-J'espérais... Bon, dans ce cas: qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

-J'ai rien à cacher, dis-je après avoir ri doucement.

-C'est ce que tu dis, mais je ne suis pas dupe !

-Écoutes, mon cher, commençai-je telle une lady en me levant. Nous avons tous nos secrets. Et le but d'un secret est que personne ne le connaisse. Si tu veux connaitre les miens, il faudrait peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que tu changes d'approche. Je ne te les révèlerais pas de moi-même, tu peux en être sûr. Mais fais attention, car n'oublies pas non plus que moi je connais déjà tes secrets. J'ai de l'avance sur toi. Et si je te prends à fouiller dans ma chambre, dans mes sacs, dans ma valise ou dans n'importe quelle chose qui m'appartient, tu peux être certain que ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour toi...

Mon regard était devenu celui d'un assassin. Un regard aussi sombre qu'une nuit d'encre, que les plumes d'un corbeau, que le ciel avant un orage. Mes secrets m'appartenaient et il était hors de question que je lui offre d'autres cordes sensibles. Même s'il était plus grand que moi, je ne le lâchai pas des yeux.

-Sors d'ici, crachai-je sèchement.

D'un pas lent, il quitta la pièce, me laissant seule au milieu de ma chambre. Je repartis m'assoir sur mon lit et soufflai un bon coup.

Il faudra que je sois plus prudente qu'avant si je veux téléphoner à Sabo, Ethann serait bien du genre à écouter aux portes, sans problème.

... Euh, une seconde... on avait un pari avec Sabo ! Bah, faut croire que je n'ai rien à craindre tant que lui ne m'appelle pas !

 **ooOoOoOoo**

23:57

Minuit sonnerait dans trois minutes à peine et le son de mon téléphone ne résonnait toujours pas. Il faut croire que je serais à nouveau seule ce soir. Seule avec mon public d'avant: la nuit.

Ça m'énervait, mais il était hors de question que je craque la première ! Je ne perdrai pas !

L'alarme de mon GSM m'annonça qu'il était l'heure. Je sortis de mon lit, m'emballai dans un plaid et partis m'assoir sur l'appui de fenêtre, l'air froid de l'hiver griffant mon visage.

Baby blue staring in the window pane  
Just counting drops of rain  
Wondering if she's got the guts to take it  
Running down her dreams in a dirty dress,  
Now her heart's a mess  
Praying she will find a way to make it

So keep on climbing, though the ground might shake  
Just keep on reaching though the limb might break  
We've come this far, don't you be scared now  
'Cause you can learn to fly on the way down

Searching for a sign in the night even like a lonely string of lights  
That'll burn just long enough for you to see it  
The road's been long and lonely and you feel like giving up  
There's more to this than just the breath you're breathing

So keep on climbing, though the ground might shake  
Just keep on reaching though the limb might break  
We've come this far, don't you be scared now  
'Cause you can learn to fly on the way down

On the way down

You won't forget the heavy steps it took to let it go  
Close your eyes, count to ten, hold your breath and fly

Keep on climbing, though the ground might shake  
Just keep on reaching though the limb might break  
We've come this far, don't you risk it now  
'Cause you can learn to fly on the way down

Ohhhhh, ohhhhh  
Fly  
Fly

Je rouvris les yeux et soupirai. Plus aucun son ne venait troubler le calme de la rue et je restai là un moment, à observer un lampadaire qui clignotait.

-C'est donc ça que tu caches ? Résonnait une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai vers Ethann qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Possible, fis-je, tentant de le faire douter.

Ce n'était pas ça que je voulais lui dissimuler, donc je m'en foutais, mais si j'arrivai à le faire aller dans la mauvaise direction ça serait d'autant mieux. Surtout que s'il trouvait mon secret il irait le dire à son père et ma mère et... honnêtement, ma mère serait très heureuse si elle apprenait que j'avais à nouveau des amis et un petit copain que j'aime, mais mon beau-père ça serait une autre paire de manches, et vu que ma mère n'ose pas trop le contredire bah... je me retrouverai avec encore plus de sanctions que maintenant.

Ethann eut un sourire espiègle. Il avait marché.

-Désormais nous sommes à armes égales. Si je tombe, tu tomberas avec moi.

-Je ne tomberai pas, déclarai-je, sûr de moi.

Ce n'était pas un gamin du genre d'Ethann qui allait me faire couler.

-Si... et si j'étais toi, je commencerais déjà à préparer une sérieuse défense.

Ce fut mon tour de sourire sournoisement.

-J'en ai déjà une, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Dans ce cas... bonne nuit, conclut-il en refermant la porte sur ses dernières paroles.

Je pouffai. Il n'avait pas marché, mais couru ! Mon cher beau-frère, prépare-toi à rencontrer un mur.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

*Christine: Roman de Stephen King avec comme méchant principal une voiture tueuse. Je n'ai jamais lu le livre, mais j'avais beaucoup aimé l'adaptation sur grand écran.

**La marijuana... au cas où il y aurait encore des esprits innocents.

 _La chanson, c'est Fly, de Maddie & Tae (de la country !) °^°_

Chapitre... 16, terminé !

Le 17 et 18 arriveront en même temps, dans deux semaines... héhé !

Merci aux reviewers !

Ic'ilver: Non, ce n'est pas toi qui me l'avais demandé (même si je me doutais que ça te plairait). En fait, il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai réécouté des « vieux » CD à moi et j'ai entendu cette chanson et je me suis dit « Hé, mais c'est pas mal du tout ça ! ». Tout le monde se demande où il est (son père) °^° ! Merci !

DemonOfHells: J'essaierais de mettre plus de chansons en français dans ce cas ! ^^ J'oublie souvent que pas mal de gens ont plus ou moins facile avec l'anglais, et comme je le parle assez bien, je comprends à peu près tout, mais c'est vrai que le français parle probablement à plus de monde ^^''. Merci à toi pour ta review !

Camerisier: Je dois avouer que non, ce n'était pas voulu comme un rappelle de la chanson de Piaf, mais c'est vrai que ça y ressemble (et que j'en aurais été capable). Oui, mais ça c'est typiquement le truc que j'aurais pu faire moi aussi; Partir et ne pas penser au reste. Mignon, non ? ^^ Merci !

Foilà !

 _Reviews, fait !_

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines ! À l'heure, cette fois-ci !

À peluche !


	18. Chapitre XVII

Heyo !

Oui, j'ai quelques jours de retard, mais je poste un chapitre plus deux centaines de mots donc je suis pardonnée. Non ?

La MIA (Bruxelloise et fan du Japon oblige) était bien bien sympa. Un concert de Alys, de magnifiques cosplays et plus un rond en poche (tout est parti en livre).

Bref !

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda, qui n'était toujours pas à la MIA.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Vendredi 25 décembre 2015_

 _23:59_

Noël. Même pas le réveillon, le jour J, et toujours aucune nouvelle de celui que j'aime. Rien le soir du vingt-quatre, rien aujourd'hui. Lui aussi semblait décidé à ne pas perdre notre pari.

... Hahaha ! Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, ça me fait encore plus l'aimer. Deux esprits têtus et déterminés, on dit que ça ne fait pas bon ménage, mais en réalité ça offre des situations assez étranges que les autres ne peuvent pas connaître et ça, c'est vraiment le pied.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Et la suite !_


	19. Chapitre XVIII

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine baby !

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Samedi 26 décembre 2015_

 _17:36_

Une journée comme une autre durant les vacances. Emmerdée par Ethann, vue comme une moins que rien par mon beau père et ma mère qui n'y fait rien. Qu'est-ce que je voudrais pouvoir partir d'ici. Loin, le plus loin possible. Partir et ne garder que ce qui compte à mes yeux. Partir pour oublier. Mes yeux se fermèrent sur ces pensées peu réjouissantes, me disant que les rêves étaient déjà l'un de ces endroits où je pouvais fuir quand il le fallait.

-Mariella, il y a quelqu'un à la porte pour toi ! Me hurla ma mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Quelqu'un pour moi ? De qui est-ce qu'il pouvait s'agir. Je n'avais aucun amis qui habitait dans le coin et, que je sache, aucune personne qui m'avait côtoyé avant mon déménagement vivait en Belgique. Difficilement je sortis de ma chambre et descendis les escaliers d'un pas las. Et quel ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant qui me rendait visite. Je dû me forcer à garder un visage neutre en le voyant, un bête sac-à-dos sur les épaules, mais au fond je bondissais dans tout les sens.

-Tu le connais ? Me questionna ma mère.

Je fis un bref hochement de tête avant de lui répondre.

-On a un projet pour les cours, il m'avait dit qu'il passerait pendant les vacances. Je m'en occupe, tu peux remonter.

-Bien, si vous avez besoins du bureau tu sais où il se trouve, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner vers les escaliers.

Je fis mine de l'inviter à entrer, il déposa son sac, je lui retirai sa veste, mais une fois que je fus certaine qu'elle ne pouvait plus nous voir, je lâchai son manteau et me jetai sur ses lèvres. Mon dieu ce qu'il m'avait manqué !

Ses bras resserrèrent leur étreinte autour de moi alors que mes mains se baladaient dans son dos. Qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué...

Le baiser se poursuivit, encore et encore, jusqu'à se qu'on soit tous deux à court d'air. Là, je relevai la tête et me noyai dans ses prunelles bleus.

-Bonjour, me salua-t-il entre deux respirations.

-Salut, fis-je de même.

-On avait un projet pour les cours ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Chhh... fis-je en retour en plaçant mon index sur ma bouche. C'est la meilleure excuse que j'ai trouvé sur le moment... Si tu m'avais prévenu j'aurais au moins eu le temps de trouver autre chose.

-Si je te l'avais dis, ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle.

Il sourit et m'embrassa doucement avant de me lâcher. Je ramassai sa veste et l'accrochai au porte-manteau avant de lui faire un signe de tête afin qu'il ne me suive dans les marches. Il était juste derrière moi et je sentais ses yeux me bruler le cou.

En arrivant au premier, je n'offris même pas un regard à ma belle famille, mais mon beau-père en décida autrement.

-Mariella, veux-tu nous présenter ce jeune homme ?

Je me retournai, las et répondis sur un ton du même style:

-Un garçon avec qui je dois bosser pour les cours.

-Votre prénom je vous pris, dit-il alors en s'adressant directement au blond.

-Sabo, monsieur. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, fit-il respectueusement.

-Vous avez à faire pour l'école ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Venez par ici.

Je regardai mon petit ami et lui fis un signe que seul lui put voir et il s'avança vers mon beau-père d'un pas légèrement hésitant. Celui-ci passa une main dans son cou et approcha son visage du sien. Je vis ses lèvres remuer et chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de mon petit ami. S'il savait que ce qu'il allait dire ne changerait rien... Après quelques secondes il s'écarta à nouveau de MON beau blond et le laissa partir.

-Au plaisir de vous revoir, Sabo.

-Je ne resterai pas longtemps, on se croisera.

-Non, nous partons chez des amis dans cinq minutes, alors il y a peu de chances.

-Dans ce cas, au revoir, monsieur.

Sabo monta les escaliers derrière moi et nous arrivâmes rapidement dans ma chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore été te raconter à mon sujet ?

-De quoi ?

-Mon beau père. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore été inventer comme connerie ?

-Rien, rien... rien, tenta-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

-Sabo. Tu te grattes la nuque.

-Et alors.

-Deux possibilité, soit tu mens, soit tu n'es pas à ton aise.

-Qu-

-J'opte pour un mixe des deux dans ce cas.

Il soupira.

-Qu'il fallait que je me méfie de toi.

J'eus un sourire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il dit cela à quelqu'un, et généralement c'est l'une des causes de fuite ou d'éloignement. Un soupire m'échappa et je relevai la tête vers lui.

-Tant que tu ne me laisse pas seule, penses ce que tu veux, lui dis-je, la tête basse.

Une chaleur m'entoura et je le laissai faire. Me blottissant contre lui autant que possible.

-T'as été combien de temps en chemin ? Demandai-je subitement.

-Ça n'a aucune importance.

-Sabo.

-Deux heures.

-T'es pas croyable.

-Toi non-plus.

-Mariella, nous partons ! Cria ma mère dans les escaliers.

-D'accords ! Répondis-je en me détachant de mon petit ami.

-Ton ami restera longtemps ?!

-On ne sais pas, tout dépendra du travail !

-Entendu, s'il est trop tard, qu'il dorme dans la chambre d'Ethann ! Nous serons de retour demain soir !

-Je sais, à demain !

-À demain !

Je poussai un autre soupir.

-Ils ne reviennent que demain ?

-Ma mère à convaincu mon beau-père de me laisser la maison plutôt que de m'envoyer en camps de vacances.

-Tu me disais qu'elle était pénible.

-Il lui arrive de se réveiller.

Un petit silence s'installa alors qu'il me tenait toujours dans ses bras.

-Donc, comme ça je peux rester dormir ? Questionna-t-il avec un sourire remplit de sous-entendu.

-Si tu veux... Mais tu devras dormir avec moi.

-Et merde...

Je ris et me collai à nouveau contre lui.

-T'as faim ? Demandai-je subitement.

-Ouais...

-Pizza ?

-D'ac' ! Mais avant ça j'ai quelque chose à t'offrir.

Mon regard devins curieux.

... Merde, Noël !

Et moi qui n'avais rien pour lui...

Il sortit quelque chose de son sac-à-dos et me le tendis. Un gros paquet, globalement rectangulaire, mais comportant quelques bosses. Délicatement je le pris et m'assis sur mon lit, le paquet sur les genoux. Aussi doucement que possible je retirai l'emballage. Vous savez, ce moment où on ne sait pas choisir entre faire durer la surprise en retirant le papier cadeau lentement, ou le déchirer pour voir ce qu'on nous offre ?

Quelque chose tomba du paquet et atterrit sur mon tapis. Une plume blanche comme la neige. Je relevai la tête vers Sabo, un petit sourire coller au visage.

-T'as pas osé ?

-C'est grave si je répond oui ?

Mon sourire n'en devint que plus grand encore et je m'empressai de retirer ce qui restait comme papier cadeau. Un énorme grimoire brun au page déjà jaunis, un pot d'encre noire et la plume qui était déjà sortit. Un immense sourire traversait mon visage de part en part et le premier réflexe que j'eus fut de déposer le livre à mes côtés et d'aller embrasser celui qui m'avait fait ce magnifique cadeau.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _19:47_

Les pizzas étaient mangé, les douches étaient prises et nous étions couché dans le divan, en boule, l'un contre l'autre.

Pas de sous-entendus s'il-vous-plaît ! Bien qu'on pourrait en faire.

Je sentais qu'il me collai plus à lui que d'habitude. Qu'il m'embrassai encore plus le cou (et dieu sait que je fond à chaque fois) que d'habitude. Qu'il était plus... plus... Vous comprenez où je veux en venir.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Il fallait que je lui dise avant... vous-savez-quoi. Il fallait que je lui raconte sinon j'aurais l'impression de lui cacher la vérité à mon sujet... 'fin à ce sujet...

Je m'éloignai de lui, un peu plus, encore un peu, toujours plus jusqu'à ce que je n'atteigne le bord du fauteuil. Et mer-

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda alors Sabo.

-Rien..., tentai-je.

-Mariella, dit-il doucement. Je pris une grande inspiration et tentai d'articuler une phrase correcte.

-Je... j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Je le sentais doucement opiner du chef contre ma nuque.

J'avais l'impression que mon estomac et mon cœur se faisaient malmener. Tordre en tout sens. C'est à cause de ça que j'avais perdu les derniers amis que j'avais réussi à me faire. C'est à cause de ça que j'avais perdu mes premiers amis. C'est à cause de ma connerie que je les avais perdu. Je n'avais pas envie que cela se reproduise... Je tenais trop à eux désormais.

-Par où commencer ? ..., ma voix était chevrotante. Quand j'avais quatorze ans, j'étais déjà assez bizarre, mais dans un sens très différent. L'absence de mon père, la haine que Ethann éprouvait déjà pour moi à ce moment ainsi que le changement de comportement de ma mère ont fait que je me sentais un peu seule. Je me suis mise à chercher du réconfort chez d'autres, des élèves plus âgé principalement. L'un d'entre-eux s'appelait Jay* et j'avais fini par en tomber amoureuse. Le hic était qu'il avait dix-huit ans. Un soir, il a organisé une soirée chez lui, j'y suis aller et... et...

Je ne pouvais pas le dire. Je n'y arrivai pas. Les mots refusaient de sortir. Alors je pris une grande inspiration et tentai de me faire comprendre.

-Et ça a dérapé. Le pire... c'est sans doutes que je n'étais pas contre.

Ma voix tremblait deux fois plus. Les larmes me brulaient les yeux, mais je devais terminer.

-Le lundi qui suivait, tout le monde était au courant et je me suis retrouvée seule partout où j'allais. Plus personne ne m'adressait la parole et même les profs s'y sont mis au bout d'un moment. Je me disais que ça passerait, mais c'est pas passé. Ça n'a fait qu'empirer encore et encore. Personne n'y faisait rien. Ni un prof, ni un élève, ni ma mère, ni mon beau père qui a commencé à me détester deux fois plus à partir de ce moment-là, disant que je n'était qu'une petite pétasse qui voulait se faire remarquer. Un an plus tard on a déménagé et j'ai pu recommencé à zéro. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tout ne recommence parce que je l'avais raconté à quelqu'un que je pensais être mon amie. Ça a été la pire période de ma courte vie... Et c'était de ma faute...

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues à présent. J'étouffai tant bien que mal mes sanglots, mordant rageusement sur ma lèvre inférieure. L'étreinte de mon petit ami ne devint que plus forte. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, mais sa respiration, les battements de son cœur et ses bras suffisaient pour tout dire. « Ce n'est pas ça qui me fera t'abandonner... » semblaient-ils dire.

Mes nerfs passaient et je m'endormis dans ses bras.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _22:08_

Je papillonnai des paupières et pris une grande inspiration. L'éclairage des lampadaires passait à travers les rideaux. Quelle heure était-il ? À moitié endormie, j'attrapai mon GSM qui trainait un peu plus loin sur la table basse. Dix heures ?! Pourquoi je me réveillai maintenant ? Je reposai mon téléphone et me retournai, collant mon front contre le torse de mon petit copain. Son souffle me chatouillait le cou et je donnai malgré moi de petits coups de tête. Chose qui fini par le réveiller.

-Un problème ? Me demanda Sabo, lui aussi à moitié endormi.

-Non, marmonnai-je.

-Tu vas mieux ? Questionna-t-il sur un ton inquiet.

J'opinai doucement du chef contre lui et fermai les yeux... et il m'embrassa dans le cou. Je fondis. Pour la dixième fois aujourd'hui et facilement la centième fois depuis qu'on était ensemble. Un frisson remonta le long de mon échine.

-On n'irait pas plutôt dans ma chambre ? Marmonnai-je.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il avec un ton plein de sous-entendus.

-À ton avis ? Demandai-je à mon tour, ayant envie de m'amuser un peu.

-Nettoyer les vitres ? Répondit-il innocemment.

J'éclatai d'un rire étrange, vous savez le rire de la personne qui vient de se réveiller et m'assis. En plus quand je suis crevée n'importe quoi peut me faire rire.

-Si tu veux... dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Quoi, tu voulais faire quo-

Je l'embrassai pour le faire taire alors qu'il était à peine levée. Ses bras me prirent dans une étreinte passionnée tandis que les miens auraient pu lui arracher la peau du dos. Il me pris dans ses bras, me souleva du sol et monta les escaliers.

-Juste une petite précision, dit-il.

J'eus un regard interrogateur.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute... d'accord ?

Je lui souris faiblement et l'embrassai tendrement.

Cette fois-ci je ne regretterai en aucun cas mon choix. C'était sûr et certain.

La porte de ma chambre se refermât derrière nous et la dernière chose à laquelle je pu penser avant de perdre toute logique était que j'avais bien fait de prendre le réflexe de fermer la porte de ma chambre à clef à chaque fois que j'y entrai pour fuir la réalité.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Jay*: prénom de Gatsby, dans The Great Gatsby, un film que j'ai vu récemment (pour les cours ! (de danse (thème charleston pour la chorégraphie du récital))) et que j'ai bien aimé. Maintenant, je n'ai pas pris ce prénom pour rien. Dans ma tête Jay ressemble énormément à Jay Gatsby (côté physique, pas psychologique, hein !).

 _-T'as de plus en plus l'esprit tordu toi._

-C'est pas ma faute !

 _-Si..._

Par contre, je tiens juste à être clair. Il n'y aura pas de lemon (ou en tout cas pas direct). J'ai essayé d'en écrire un, mais je me sentais PAS DU TOUT à mon aise. Donc, un jour, peut-être, mais ce serait alors un OS appart.

Hormis tout ça, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je voulais faire un passé triste/émouvant à Mariella (même si je suis pas tout à fait contente du résultat), mais pas non plus cauchemardesque comme Jun Maeda aime le faire avec ses personnages (Clannad, Angel Beats, Little Busters...). Un truc qui soit au moins un peu commun, comme le harcèlement à l'école qui est définitivement une plaie.

Bref ! Reviews !

Ic'ilver: Hey ! Oui, je commence à te connaître x) ! Merci ! :D ! *joie* Oui, je sais qu'ils sont encore flous comme personnages pour l'instant, mais ça va venir et on va mieux les comprendre ;). Merci pour cette review !

Camerisier: Heyo ! Ça ne fait rien que la review arrive tard, tant qu'elle arrive c'est bon pour moi :) ! Un pari idiot ? Oui. On peut dire ça comme ça ! Mais c'est typiquement le genre de débilité que je ferai si j'avais un copain xD ! Ethann est débile. C'est tout ce que je sais dire. Mais c'est vrai qu'on est en droit de se poser des questions quand à son ouïe. Le pire c'est que niveau bêtise il est inspiré d'un de mes ex beau frère que je détestai cordialement. Merci pour cette review (tardive mais qui est là quand même) !

Arya (Guest): Coucou ! Ça ne fait rien ;). Thank you ! *fait une révérence* Oui, Ethann est insupportable, mais comme je l'ai dit à Camerisier, il est calqué d'une vrai personne ! Qui craquerait en premier ? Tu as ta réponse ! Merci pour cette review !

Bichoux les gens ! Je vous souhaite beaucoup de ce que vous voulez, mais en échange, faites-moi une faveur, et prié pour que je n'ai aucun échec durant ces examens de Pâque (La joie du système scolaire Belge !).

Bonne continuation sur internet mes amis !

P.S.: Désolée des fautes. J'essaye de ne plus trop me servir de correcteur et de trouver mes erreurs seule. Merci de comprendre :) !


	20. Chapitre XIX

Une pensée aux victimes des attentats de ce 22 mars et à leurs familles. La vie et le rire doivent continuer, et pour rire, les Belges, on s'y connaît.

Hey !

LES VA-CEN-CES !

Du temps (beaucoup de temps) pour lire et écrire.

Des résultats d'examens pas trop mauvais (surtout français et histoire) si l'on omet les maths ^^'.

Et un énorme râteau quand je me suis déclarée (ça date de février, mais je ne l'avais pas encore dis et ça m'amuse), mais une promesse d'amitié.

Bref, bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Tout comme je n'ai pas de petit ami, je n'ai pas non plus One Piece.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Dimanche 27 décembre 2015_

 _11:39_

Paresseusement, je sortais de mes rêves. J'étais bien là où j'étais, coucher dans mon lit, près de mon petit ami, au chaud. Je restai calme, soupirai de bien-être.. avant de me souvenir de TOUT. De ma crise de nerfs, à ma courte sieste dans les bras de Sabo, au... reste. En y repensant, je me rendis compte à quel point cela m'avait semblé être hors du temps. Contrairement à ce que l'on raconte dans les histoires, ou que l'on voit dans les films, ça avait été calme. Ni spécialement douloureux, ni spécialement délirant. Aucun cri n'avait transpercé le silence de la nuit d'encre, uniquement des soupirs s'étaient autorisé à rompre le calme de la chambre. Honnêtement, ça avait été la première fois que je passai autant de temps avec Sabo sans que le moindre mot ne soit prononcé.

La masse (qui était en fait mon petit ami) à mes côtés remua tout en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. J'eus un fin sourire et replongeai sous la couette pour me coller contre lui. Sa respiration me chatouilla la nuque.

-Bonjour, murmura Sabo d'une voix encore très endormie.

Je souris.

-Salut, soupirai-je en gardant la tête contre lui.

Sa main passa dans mon dos et le caressa. Si j'avais été un chat, j'en aurais ronronné.

-Bien dormi ? Demandai-je.

-Mouais... et toi ?

-Super !

-Mh... tant mieux...

Je refermai les yeux et soupirai de bien-être. Je resterai bien comme ça encore un peu...

Les battements de son cœur... Les battements de son cœur... Les battements de son cœur... Sa respiration qui cogne contre ma nuque... Sa main qui dessine des cercles sur ma peau... Les battements de son cœur... Sa respiration dans ma nuque... Sa main sur ma peau... Les battements de son cœur... Sa respiration... Sa main... Son cœur... Sa respiration... Sa main... Son cœur... Sa respiration... Sa main... Son cœur...

Sa respiration... Sa main... Son cœur... C'est aussi tout ça qui me fait l'aimer...

-Merci... murmurai-je.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas avoir fui hier.

-J'aurais dû ?

-C'est ce que les gens faisaient avant...

-Parce qu'ils étaient idiots.

Je relevai la tête vers lui et le regardais les yeux dans les yeux. Noyée dans ses prunelles, ses paroles ne m'(atteindre) que quelques secondes après qu'elles furent prononcées.

-Ils ne te connaissaient pas comme moi...

Je lui souris et tendis le cou pour l'embrasser. Il m'y aida un peu en se penchant vers moi. C'était doux, comme réconfortant, comme une confirmation supplémentaire qu'il ne m'abandonnera pas pour « si peu » et ça, c'était cool.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _18:30_

Sabo avait été contraint de repartir il y a déjà deux heures de cela. Il avait promis de ne pas s'absenter trop longtemps et il valait mieux que lui et mon beau père et beau frère ne se croisent pas à nouveau. Je souhaitais éviter les situations trop embarrassantes, déjà que je piquai vite un fard. De plus, ils seront de retour dans peu de temps désormais. Je me prélassai dans mon lit, un livre comme un autre au-dessus ma tête, retenu par mes deux bras tendus. J'avais beau faire mon possible, je n'arrivais pas à me focaliser sur l'histoire qui y était contée. La nuit et la soirée précédente me revenaient en mémoire en permanence. J'avais tout essayé pour ne pas trop y penser: film, livre, musique, mais rien ne marchait. À chaque fois je me retrouvai avec un sourire béat coller au visage... mais c'était plutôt cool en fait.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _19:16_

Ils étaient de retour, le repas était prêt et nous mangions. « Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez mangé chez ces amis chez qui je ne suis pas allée », pensai-je.

Comme à chaque fois que je déprimai, je repensai à Sabo. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

-Vous avez eu le temps de terminer tout le travaille ? Demanda ma mère.

Je sortis de mes pensées et relevai la tête, un peu perdue.

-Oui ! Affirmai-je après une seconde d'hésitation.

-Tant mieux, sourit-elle.

-D'ailleurs Mariella, comment ce fait-ce que vous vous soyez retrouvé ensemble ? Intervint mon beau père.

Oh mon Dieu, le nombre de quiproquos qu'il pourrait il y avoir avec cette phrase !

-Euhm... c'est le prof qui a formé les groupes... je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Vous êtes devenu amis ? Questionna ma mère qui commençait déjà à s'exciter comme une gamine.

-On s'entend bien... répondis-je simplement.

Maman calmes-toi ! Je te sens péter un câble d'ici !

-Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir si tu parvenais à te faire des nouveaux amis... toi qui passais tant de temps toute seule...

Elle eut un sourire triste. Je savais depuis bien longtemps maintenant qu'elle avait des regrets de n'avoir rien fait au moment où c'était nécessaire. Je savais aussi qu'elle voudrait m'accorder plus de liberté, mais avec mon beau père ils ont comme cet accord qui n'a jamais été prononcé tout haut: ils doivent aussi se charger de l'enfant de l'autre. Ma mère prend donc soin d'Ethann et mon beau père de moi. Oui, ça peut paraître dingue de dire qu'il prend soin de moi, mais en vérité, malgré toute la haine que j'ai pour cet homme, il ne me veut pas tant de mal que ça. Il fait en sorte que je ne manque de rien, s'intéresse à mes possibilités d'avenir, souhaite que réussisse dans un domaine qui me plaît. J'apprécie cette partie de sa personnalité, mais déteste cordialement l'autre. Celle selon laquelle mon père n'est qu'un incapable, raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas avoir de contact avec lui, selon laquelle les petits copains et autres amis ne font que nous détourner de nos objectifs, tout comme la musiques et autres passes temps trop artistiques. Celle selon laquelle les métiers artistiques ne sont pas de véritables métiers, selon laquelle une seule chose compte vraiment: réussir.

Par ce que j'en raconte en général, on pourrait croire qu'il ne s'agit que d'un monstre sans cœur, mais je me dois d'admettre sa justesse sur certains sujets.

Cependant ce n'est pas ça qui me fait véritablement aimer cet homme. Je le respecte, il rend ma mère heureuse, a accepté de tout laisser derrière lui au Canada afin de venir en Belgique avec ma mère, et moi, pour son travaille, mais je ne l'aime pas pour autant. Et mon père me manque cruellement.

Quand j'étais petite on m'avait raconté que lui et ma mère s'étaient séparé dans le calme, de façon polie et sans accrocs. J'y ai cru, mais je pense de plus en plus que, même s'il n'y a pas eu de coups bas, un divorce ne peut jamais avoir lieu sans imprévu. En tant qu'enfant, on m'avait expliqué que si je ne reverrai plus mon père, c'était parce qu'il allait vivre loin. Maintenant, je sais que mon beau père est derrière ça et également que c'était lui la surprise durant la séparation de mes parents.

J'avais bien sûr gardé des souvenirs de l'époque à laquelle tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. J'avais déjà treize ans lorsqu'ils se sont dit au revoir. Je me souviens clairement de ces moments où ils se croisaient dans la maison. Leurs regards restaient planter sur le loin, mais leurs mains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'effleurer, comme s'ils échangeaient un secret pour lequel aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Le monde semblait passer au ralentit dans ces moments. J'étais captivée par ça. Par leur connexion. Ce lien si fort qui semblait les relier, pour l'éternité.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _23:47_

« Allô ? »

-Hey...

« Mariella ? »

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

« Oh personne... mais, dis-moi, n'avions-nous pas un pari ? »

-Si, et c'est toi qui l'as perdu il me semble.

« Dis-moi ma chère petite amie... ne serait-ce pas plutôt toi qui viens de perdre en m'appelant à quelques minutes de minuit ? »

-Non, car il me semble que tu es venu hier soir... C'est plutôt toi qui as perdu !

« Non, non, non, non... L'accord était de s'appeler, pas de se voir. »

Je bloquai subitement. Le salaud !

-C'est déloyal !

« Non, c'était la règle », dit Sabo triomphant.

-Salaud !

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Ce n'est pas très chic dans la bouche d'une belle jeune fille comme toi. »

Je ne relevai pas le compliment, même si durant une micro seconde je fus prise d'un intense sentiment de joie.

-Tu sais quoi Sabo ? J't'emmerde !

Son rire résonna dans le combiné. J'eus moi aussi un fin sourire de mon côté. J'ouvris la fenêtre une fois que j'eus vérifié que la porte de ma chambre était bel et bien, comme elle le devrait, fermée à clef. Un plaid autour des épaules, je m'assis sur l'appui de fenêtre glacé de par la période de l'année où on était. Après quelques minutes de silence et un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la porte, je me mis à chanter. Les yeux fermés, je ne chantai plus que pour mon petit monde comme je le faisais avant. Je chantai aussi pour lui.

Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Je gardais les yeux fermés, laissant le froid de décembre me lacérer le visage. Ah, Ed Sheeran, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans ses chansons ? Ses airs de guitares, sa voix, le rythme lent et presque fleur bleue de la plupart de ses mélodies. Ce type avait le talent de me faire m'endormir comme aucun autre chanteur. J'insiste sur le dernier mot, car pour me faire sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, le record est tenu par mon petit ami.

« Mariella ? » Me dit la voix du petit ami en question au combiné.

-Oui ? Répondis-je, sans pour autant rouvrir mes prunelles sur le monde.

« Je t'aime. »

Je souris. Ça avait été prononcé avec tellement de douceur, comme une caresse.

-Moi aussi, murmurai-je.

« Bonne nuit. »

-Bonne nuit...

Les « tuut » incessant, signalant que Sabo avait raccroché, se firent entendre et j'ouvris enfin les yeux.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 **Autre part... à deux heures de chez Mariella... environ.**

Sabo reposa son GSM sur l'appui de fenêtre, laissant s'échapper un soupir. Il savait que sa petite amie l'appellerait, qu'elle tomberait dans le panneau et perdrait ce pari.

-Qui est-ce que t'aimes ? Lui demanda une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Celle de son frère.

Le blond se givra sur place. Avec Mariella, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient promis silencieusement de ne rien laisser savoir à personne.

-Quelqu'un, répondit Sabo mystérieusement.

-Qui~ ? Requestionna Ace.

Le plus jeune (Sabo) soupira.

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir, affirma-t-il fermement.

-Allez~, allez~, allez~! Poussa Ace à bout.

-La ferme ! Je n'ai pas à te le dire !

Le brun se tut.

-Désolé Ace, mais mêle-toi de tes affaires.

-Tu deviens dingue à cause d'une simple fille ?

Sabo avait bien envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas une simple fille. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit.

-Cette fille n'est pas comme les autres, déclara-t-il.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ?

-Elle est... incroyable..., répondit le blond rêveur.

Celui aux taches de rousseur ricana.

-Tu penses la même chose de Nojiko, donc je t'interdis de rire.

Le brun se gela sur place. Le rire moqueur de son frère se fit entendre.

-T'inquiète, je ne lui dirais pas !

Sabo lui donna une tape dans le dos.

-J'ai moi aussi mes secrets..., finit le blond en se tournant vers sa fenêtre, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Walla ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

 _La chanson c'est "Kiss Me" d'Ed Sheeran ^^ !_

Les reviews maintenant !

Ic'ilver: Moui :3 ! Et... oui. Ils ont couché ensemble. (Je pensai que ce serait clair ^^''.)

MissSarah20: Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments. J'espère que ce qui suivra te plaira ! J'y réfléchis, mais non, je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec ça (du moins pour l'instant).

Anaploufette: Ça ne fait rien, ça peut arriver (même si je dois avouer m'être posée quelques questions à ton sujet). Cependant merci pour cette review, je suis heureuse que tu aimes autant cette fiction !

Passé une bonne soirée, journée, nuit !

On se retrouve dans deux semaines avec, qui sait, **peut-être** deux chapitres.


	21. Chapitre XX

Ohayo !

Comment allez-vous ?

Récemment, je me suis enfin mise à « Cowboy Bebop » et je dois admettre adorer. L'univers space opera, les personnages qui sont juste... kyaaaa ! Génial, c'est tout ! À part ça, si vous n'êtes pas trop de ce style et que vous préférez les RomComs je dirai juste « Maid sama! ». Sympathique, ce n'est pas un chef d'œuvre, mais ça met de bonne humeur. Si vous connaissez, ça a à peu près le même effet sur le moral que le film « Dix bonnes raisons de te larguer » (Heath Ledgeeeeeer ! °^°). Et si je devais donner un seul argument pour que vous vous mettiez à chacun je dirais: « Western dans l'espace » pour l'anime « Cowboy Bebop » et « USUI TAKUMI » pour le manga Maid sama!.

 **Annonce, annonce !** Ma meilleure amie tient une chaine YouTube sous le pseudonime de Yukino. Non ! Ça ne sont ni des podcast, ni des tutos, ce sont des dessins (passions que nous avons en commun). Elle n'a sortit que onze vidéos pour l'instant et compte quatre-vingt-quatre abonnés au moment où j'écris ces lignes. Je ne vous invite non pas à vous abonner (Si vous aimez faites-le, mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux faire comme requête !), mais tout simplement à lui donner votre avis sur son travaille comme vous pourriez le faire pour mes écrits. Merci !

Bref, bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** No my dear, still not mine.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Vendredi 1 janvier 2016_

 _13:19_

Téléphoner à Sabo... Téléphoner à Sabo... Téléphoner à Sabo... Je devais m'en rappeler ! C'était l'anniversaire de son frère et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'oublier la moindre fête. Pourquoi ne pas appeler maintenant ? ... Je ferais simple, j'en sais rien ! Je me sens pas d'humeur à téléphoner maintenant, je sais juste que je dois m'en souvenir et ne pas me rappliquer demain en mode: « Désoler, j'ai encore une fois oublié un anniversaire », avec une tête digne d'un personnage de manga. D'ailleurs, je dois vraiment mettre la main sur les quatre derniers tomes de « Maid-sama » !

Enfin, ce n'est pas le principal maintenant ! Ne pas oublier... ne pas oublier...

Mince ! Je n'ai même pas de cadeau...

Et merde...

Bon, par contre j'en ai déjà un pour Sabo pour Noël en retard... enfin presque. Il n'est toujours pas terminé. Bref !

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _22:49_

« Bonsoir, Mariella ! », décrocha la voix de mon petit ami.

Je devinais de par sa façon de parler qu'il n'était pas seul, sinon il m'aurait taquiné, pour ne pas changer.

-Salut Sabo ! Dis, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te parler, mais ton frère est là ?

« Quoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? » fit-il sur un ton faussement choqué, « Moi qui te pensais mon amie ! »

Je ris seule comme une tarte. Soit il était finalement seul, soit il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Bizarrement j'optai plutôt pour la seconde hypothèse.

-Sabo~...

« Oui ? »

-Passe-moi ton frère, s'il-te-plaît.

Il soupira. Je l'entendis vaguement appeler quelqu'un. Quelques secondes plus tard une voix se faisait entendre.

« Salut, Mariella ! »

Sauf que ce n'était pas la voix à laquelle je m'attendais.

-Luffy ?!

« Bah oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? »

Je soupirai.

-Tu voudrais bien me passer Ace, s'il-te-plaît ?

« D'accord ! »

La prochaine fois je tiendrais d'être clair lorsque je communiquerai avec mon petit ami.

 _-T'aurais dû t'y attendre en même temps._

-Je sais, mais sur le moment j'ai pas réfléchis.

 _-Il faut TOUJOURS y repenser à deux fois avec Sabo !_

« Oui ? » fit enfin la voix de celui que j'attendais.

-Bonne anniversaire ! Criai-je avant même de le saluer.

« Merci, c'est sympa d'appeler. »

-C'est normal !

« Hahaha ! »

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demandai-je confuse.

« Sabo fait la tête, rien de plus. »

Je pouffai également, le visualisant sans problèmes.

« Tu n'en serais pas la cause par hasard ? »

Je piquai un fard et faillis tomber de mon appui de fenêtre.

-N-non ! P-pas du tout ! Je vois pas de quoi t-tu parles !

Le rire d'Ace résonna dans le combiner.

« Je plaisantai ! »

Il avait beau dire ça, je savais que ce n'était pas vrai.

-Haha ! Me forçai-je.

« Je rends son téléphone à mon frère. Merci d'avoir pensé à appeler ! Salut ! »

-Salut Ace...

Peu après Sabo reprit le téléphone.

-On est grillé.

« Je m'en doutais. »

-Je te retéléphone tout à l'heure ou est-ce que tu seras trop occupé ?

« Tu peux toujours essayer, » le bruit des conversations derrière diminua, « mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir répondre. »

-J'essayerai dans ce cas...

« Ça marche... »

-Passe une bonne soirée...

« Ouais, merci. À tout à l'heure peut-être. »

-Ouais...

Je raccrochai et poussai un profond soupir.

Je savais qu'il serait impossible de garder le secret bien longtemps, mais un peu plus de temps rien que pour nous deux sans que qui que ce soit soit au courant aurait été la bienvenue.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _23:54_

Je l'appelai comme prévu. Il ne décrocha jamais. Je n'eus que la nuit pour m'écouter.

Standing at the punch table swallowing punch  
Can't pay attention to the sound of anyone  
A little more stupid, a little more scared  
Every minute more unprepared

I made a mistake in my life today  
Everything I love gets lost in drawers  
I want to start over, I want to be winning  
Way out of sync from the beginning

I wanna hurry home to you  
Put on a slow, dumb show for you and crack you up  
So you can put a blue ribbon on my brain  
God, I'm very, very frightening, I'll overdo it

Looking for somewhere to stand and stay  
I leaned on the wall and the wall leaned away  
Can I get a minute of not being nervous  
And not thinking of my dick?

My leg is sparkles, my leg is pins  
I better get my shit together, better gather my shit in  
You could drive a car through my head in five minutes  
From one side of it to the other

I wanna hurry home to you  
Put on a slow, dumb show for you and crack you up  
So you can put a blue ribbon on my brain  
God I'm very, very frightening, I'll overdo it

You know I dreamed about you  
For 29 years before I saw you  
You know I dreamed about you  
I missed you for 29 years

You know I dreamed about you  
For 29 years before I saw you  
You know I dreamed about you  
I missed you for 29 years

C'était un peu comme avant que tout ne change en bien à nouveau. Mai parfois c'était apaisant.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

La chanson m'avait été proposé par l'une d'entre vous. Il s'agit de « Slow Show » de Cœur de Pirate, suggéré par _Anaploufette_. Voilà pour toi et merci de me l'avoir fait découvrir !

Alors, oui, la chanson peut sembler être là juste pour faire du remplissage, mais je voulais vraiment en mettre une et je trouvais que le rythme lent de celle-ci se prêtait parfaitement au jeu.

Mais ne râlez pas trop vite ! La suite arrive demain ;) (littéralement, ce n'est pas pour rien que je publie un vendredi exceptionnellement) !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous apprécierez celui de demain tout autant (peut-être un peu plus même) ! ^^

Je réponds déjà au review ici:

Anaploufette: Ça ne fait rien si tu te répètes, ça fait toujours très plaisir de lire que ce que l'on écrit avec nos petites mimines plait à quelqu'un ^^! Dans longtemps ? Pas si sûr... Je dis pas qu'ils l'apprendront demain, mais un maximum de l'histoire doit tenir dans une année scolaire, et je me rends de plus en plus compte que je ne peux plus trop traîner pour mettre cet arc naratif en route (ainsi qu'un autre). Merci pour ta review ! Bichoux !

Arya (Guest): Heureuse que les précédents chapitres t'aient plu ! Le passé de Mariella ! Oui, c'est un peu (très ?) triste, mais je ne voulais pas non plus le rendre dramatique (Du style: « Je me faisais battre par mon beau-père, ma mère était complice et Ethann en profitait pour en rajouter une couche. »), mais oui c'est pas la joie. Je voulais en faire un personnage pas à cent pour cent méchant (le beau-père), mais pas non plus un ange, ce n'en est pas un après tout. Merci pour cette review ! ^^

Ic'ilver: Haha ! Tu ne dois pas t'excuser x) ! Es-tu vraiment SI innocente ? ?_? Double merci, pour le compliment et la review ! Bye bye !

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Je le répète, je fais en sorte de me corriger seule et non plus avec un robot (#Reverso) donc il y a un peu plus de fautes, mais je fais mon possible.

Je crois avoir tout... Ah, non ! J'ai récemment sortis un **One Shot** du nom de « Partie comme si de rien était », un shipping Sanji/OC, pour changer un peu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! ^^

Voilà, cette fois c'est vraiment tout !

Bonne soirée/ _nuit !_

À demain !

 _Review ?_


	22. Chapitre XXI

Yo !

On va faire court, j'ai déjà tout raconté hier !

Merci pour votre suivis, j'espère continuer à vous faire sourire, rire, pleurer, pourquoi pas. Bref, vous faire passer par tout un tas d'émotions avec Mariella.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Indice: c'est une FANfiction.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Samedi 9 janvier 2016_

 _22:15_

Les cours avaient repris dès la première semaine. J'avais retrouvé Sabo pour mon plus grand plaisir ainsi qu'un public pour m'entendre chanter. Nous n'avions toujours rien déclaré d'officiel à nos amis, mais les suspicions se lisaient sur leurs visages. Quand au cadeau de Noël pour mon petit ami, il était fin prêt, mais je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de lui offrir. Et c'est là que la chance débarque.

Il y a quelques heures, Sabo m'a demandé si ça me dérangeait de manquer la première soirée à l'internat pour faire autre chose. Il m'a assuré que cela me plairait donc j'ai accepté. Les seules et uniques indication qu'il ma fourni étaient: « Habiles-toi chaudement et prend peut-être quelque chose à lire avec. Je passerai te chercher à ta chambre vers dix heures et demie. »

Ça avait attisé ma curiosité deux fois plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il magouillait encore ? Je lui faisais confiance, là n'était pas la question, mais tout cela m'intriguait.

J'étais prête quoi qu'il en soit. Un t-shirt, un pull, un jeans, une paire de bottes fourrée et une veste pour laquelle j'attendais la dernière minutes tout comme l'écharpe.

À dix heures et demie pile, Sabo toqua à ma porte. Je lui ouvris tout en enfilant ma veste et il m'embrassa sur le front. En lançant l'écharpe autour de mon cou trois fois, j'attrapai le tome 13 de « Maid sama! » qui trainait sur mon bureau et le suivis dehors.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ce mystère ? Questionnai-je.

-J'ai envie de te faire une surprise, je ne peux pas ?

-Une surprise, tu m'en as déjà faites une ces vacances.

-Oui, et ton expression valait de l'or. Mais ce ne sera pas ce genre de surprise cette fois.

-C'est quoi ? Boudai-je.

-Tu verras, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Il me conduisit dehors et le vent froid d'une nuit de janvier me mordit le visage. Je remontai l'écharpe jusque sur mon nez pour ne pas avoir trop froid. J'avais beau venir du Canada, il caillait ici.

-Par contre j'espère que tu sais un minimum escalader, me dit soudainement Sabo.

-Pourquoi ? Questionnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-On va faire le mur.

-Quoi ?!

-Ne crie pas, m'ordonna le blond en posant un index sur mes lèvres à travers le tissu de l'écharpe. Ça ne craint rien et il y a une bonne raison à ça. On a plus de chances de se faire griller ou de révéler nos amis si on reste planter ici et je ne veux pas nous crée une réputation de cafteurs.

Je me calmai quelque peu. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'enfreindre le règlement, hormis les soirées du samedi je ne le faisais jamais.

 _-If you follow all the rules, you miss all the fun, non ? (Si tu suis toutes les règles, tu manques tout le fun.)_

Je souris sournoisement derrière le tissus et opinai du chef pour indiquer à Sabo que je le suivais. Il partis vers le bâtiment principal. Le domaine de l'école était entouré de grilles partout sauf à un endroit, près du collège.

Mon petit ami m'aida à passer en me faisant la courte échelle, de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais grimper sur le mur autrement.

Me prenant la main, il me guida jusqu'à un parc tout près. Au milieu de la pelouse nous nous assîmes dos contre dos.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, me prévint Sabo.

-Longtemps ?

-Non, normalement ça devrait arriver assez vite.

Pourquoi diables m'avait-il emmené ici ?! Quel était le but de tout ça ?!

En soupirant, je pris mon livre, accrochai ma lampe à livre à la couverture et poursuivit ma lecture.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

-Quoi ? Le manga ou la lampe ? Demandai-je même si je savais déjà la réponse.

-La lampe, banane.

-Bah, c'est une lampe à livre. Enfin, j'appelle ça comme ça, même si ce n'est pas le vrai nom. Tu sais, c'est juste une lumière avec une pince pour qu'on puisse l'attacher à la couverture de notre livre. Comme ça on n'a pas à s'ennuyer avec les lampes torches.

-Mmh..., fit-il simplement suite à mon explication. Et qu'est-ce que tu lis de beau ?

Je lui montrai la couverture.

-« Maid sama! » ? lut-il.

J'opinai du chef.

-De quoi ça cause ?

-Eh... rien qui puisse t'intéresser, je pense.

-Dis toujours, on ne sait jamais. Même si j'en doute un peu vu la couverture rose et pleine de pétales de fleurs.

Je ris.

-C'est de la romance, mais ça je pense que tu l'avais déjà comprit.

-Oui. ... Tu peux développer ?

-Pour faire simple, c'est une fille qui travaille dans un maid café, mais qui ne veut pas que ça ce sache puisqu'elle est la présidente des élèves dans une école avec quatre-vingts pour-cents de mecs. Sauf qu'un jour, un mec la surprend, il est son total opposé et il commence à la taquiner.

-Autre chose ?

-Mmmmh... Usui Takumi est canon.

-Hey !

-J'ai jamais dit qu'il était plus beau que toi, souriais-je

Sabo posa sa tête sur mon épaule un instant avant de se retourner pour lire son livre... avec une lampe torche. Je pouffai et repartis à ma lecture.

 **Attention ! Je vais parler entre ces deux lignes en gras de ce qu'il ce produit dans le tome 13 de « Maid sama! » (précisément chapitre 57). Afin de ne pas vous spoiler si vous êtes en train de le lire, je vous conseille de passer ce moment. Vous ne manquerez rien, ce n'est qu'une scène d'humour, mais je tenais vraiment à l'écrire car elle me trottait en tête comme pas possible. Si vous n'avez vu que l'anime, vous ne reconnaîtrez pas la scène puisque celui-ci ne l'a pas adapté, donc je vous conseille de passer si vous ne voulez pas être spoiler (pour la saison deux par exemple).**

J'étais plongée dans ce que je lisais comme dans un océan de mots. Aspirée par l'histoire. Certes ce n'est pas un chef d'œuvre, mais ça a le mérite de faire rire et rêver. J'étais dans les pensées de Misaki: « Et moi qui avais une chose si importante à lui dire. J'ai cherché le lieu et le moment idéal, loin des regards. On avait le même cadeau. Sauf que le mien ne ressemble à rien. Tout ça pour quoi ?Ce n'est pas ça le plus important... J'étais pourtant déterminée... Non, c'est aujourd'hui que je dois lui dire ! »

« Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! » me disais-je intérieurement.

Misaki: « Usui ! »

Et elle l'embrasse. « Je t'aime ! »

-ENFIN ! Criai-je à voix haute sans même m'en rendre compte immédiatement.

-Quoi ? Me demanda mon petit ami à moi dans mon dos.

-Oh ! Je l'ai dit à voix haute ?

-Tu as crié, déclara-t-il comme si cette situation était ordinaire.

-Ah... désolé.

-Tu ne dois pas l'être. C'était très mignon.

Je piquai un fard. À cet instant je me sentais un peu comme Misaki avec un Idiot d'Usui derrière moi.

 **Voilà, la fase spoil est passé. Vous pouvez reprendre votre lecture ici.**

Je sentis Sabo frissonner contre mon dos.

-Tu as froid ? Questionnai-je.

-Un peu, mais ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

Je soupirai. Ça allait le surprendre, mais pourquoi pas ?

Je me défis de lui et retirai mon écharpe de deux tours. Je pris la plus longue partie et la lançai autour de la tête de mon petit ami, la passai entre nos deux cou et la laissai tomber sur son épaule.

-T'es pas croyable toi...

-Merci !

Je me collai contre lui et levai les yeux vers le ciel. Et là, une chose que je n'avais plus vu depuis des années: une étoile filante.

-Sabo ! Une étoile filante vient de passer !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !

-Regarde il y vient d'y en avoir une autre !

Nous nous excitâmes tels des enfants devant ce qui sera une pluie d'étoiles filantes quelques minutes plus tard. C'était ça sa surprise ?

-On appelle ces pluies d'étoiles des Quadrantides. Par heure, on peut compté avec un peu de chance jusqu'à 200 étoiles filantes. C'est l'une des plus intense pluie du calendrier astronomique avec les Géminides et les Perséides.

-Tu aimes l'astronomie ?

-J'adore tu veux dire !

-C'est impressionnant. Tu cites ces noms comme si de rien était.

-Chacun ses spécialités, non ? Je pari que tu serais capable de me nommer plus de vingt chansons dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler. Idem pour les livres et les mangas.

Je souris et relevai à nouveaux mes prunelles vers le ciel. Nos deux têtes s'étaient cognées, mais l'on ne s'en formalisa pas.

-En fait, le meilleur moment était aux environs de dix-neuf heures, mais le ciel était couvert à ce moment. J'ai vérifier la météo et vu que le ciel devait être dégagé vers vingt-trois heures, alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux-

-Merci, Sabo.

Je sentais qu'il se cherchait une excuse pour ne pas m'avoir montré cela plus tôt, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. C'était le plus beau spectacle que j'avais jamais vu.

Une pluie d'étoiles... cela ressemblait à un rêve.

-Tu n'as pas une chanson qui irait bien avec ça ?

-Mmm... si.

-Tu ne veux pas chanter ?

-Tu voudrais ?

-Oui...

Je fermais les yeux un instant. Sabo no baka ! (Idiot de Sabo)

I was searching  
You were on a mission  
Then our hearts combined like  
A neutron star collision

I have nothing left to lose  
You took your time to choose  
Then we told each other  
With no trace of fear that...

Our love would be forever  
And if we die, we die together  
And lie, I said never  
'Cause our love would be forever

The world is broken  
Halos fail to glisten  
You try to make a difference  
But no one wants to listen

Hail, the preachers, fake and proud  
Their doctrines will be cloud  
Then they'll dissipate  
Like snowflakes in an ocean

Love is forever  
And we'll die, we'll die together  
And lie, I say never  
'Cause our love could be forever

Now I've got nothing left to lose  
You take your time to choose  
I can tell you now without a trace of fear

That my love will be forever  
And we'll die, we'll die together  
Lie, I will never  
'Cause our love will be forever

-Magnifique, complimenta Sabo après un instant. C'était qui ?

-Muse, Neutron Star Colision.

-Muse ?

-Tu ne connais pas ?

-Ça ne me dit rien.

-Mais si tu connais !

Je me remémorai le rythme d'Uprising qui était probablement la plus connue de leurs chansons.

They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not controle us  
And we will be victorious  
So come on

-Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose, avoua le blond.

-C'est du Muse !

-C'est surtout plutôt cool !

Je souris et me levai... ou du moins tentai, mais fut retenue par mon écharpe qui avait failli causer ma mort. En pouffant, Sabo se leva et je me synchronisai à lui. Main dans la main, nous rentrâmes, non sans faire un grand détour uniquement pour rentrer plus tard. Nous nous baladions sous une pluie d'étoiles... C'est moi ou ça ressemble vraiment beaucoup trop à une scène de film de type comédie romantique pleine de clichés ? Bah, on s'en fout ! Le plus important, c'est que, là, on est bien.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes finalement au mur que nous devions passer pour retourner à nos chambres, Sabo fut contraint de retirer mon écharpe d'autour de son cou pour des raisons pratiques.

Il n'y avait déjà plus le moindre son dans les couloirs lorsque Sabo me donna un baiser de bonne nuit devant la porte de ma chambre. Avions-nous trainé si longtemps dehors ?

En me laissant tomber sur mon lit avec un profond soupir, je vis le cadeau de Noël de mon petit ami que je ne lui avait toujours pas donné sur mon bureau.

Merde ! J'ai oublié de le lui offrir ce soir ! En toute hâte, je l'attrapai et dévalai les marches quatre à quatre, une écharpe aussi blanche que la neige en main.

Je le vis entrain d'entrer dans sa chambre. Avec un sprint, je le rejoignis, passai l'écharpe autour de son cou sans qu'il n'ait réellement le temps de réaliser et l'attirais vers moi pour l'embrasser.

-Joyeux Noël..., lui offris-je en m'écartant.

Je remarquai son trouble, mais ne m'en formalisai pas et repartis vers le second étage, un petit sourire fier au coin des lèvres. Pour une fois que moi je pouvais me jouer de lui ! Surtout si je pouvais le voir lui étonner, avec cet air perdu si mignon.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Mannha, Mannha !

- _Tutu tulutu !_

Mignon, non ? Oui, je sais, c'est du fluff à deux-cent-pour-cent, maiiiis... I have no arguement, I'm a flyin' pancake !

Maintenant, répondons au gentils reviewers:

Ic'ilver: Mouiii, ton chéri ! (Pas vraiment QUE le tiens, mais on s'en fout, on va dire que oui (Comme pour Sabo et moi ;_;) x)) Bah, ouais, un peu court, c'est pour ça que j'en poste deux cette fois-ci ^^ ! Merci pour tes reviews régulières !

Anaploufette: Contente que ça t'ait fait plaisir et pour Muse, comme tu as pu le voir, je connais. J'aime même beaucoup (genre vraiment beaucoup) et j'ai eus la chance de les voir en concert dernièrement, quand ils sont passé à Bruxelles. Merci pour tes reviews !

Et ch'est tout !

Je le rappelle, j'ai sortis un OS du nom de « Partie comme si de rien était », un shipping Sanji/OC et ça m'intéresserai de connaitre vos avis.

Ici aussi d'ailleurs, vos avis, propositions de chansons (même si j'en ai déjà un paquet à caser juste avec celles que je connais), hypothèses, pourquoi pas, sont les bienvenues.

Donc, à peluche très chères et...

 _Review ?_


	23. Chapitre XXII

Heyo !

Avant de vous laissez lire ce chapitre, je tiens à vous dire quelques mots: la série Kim Possible est génial donc foncé la mattez. Si vous n'êtes pas convaincu par ce maigre argument, allez vérifier par vous-même ou pour vous en donnez une idée, vous pouvez toujours regarder l'épisode d'Alerte Spoiler sur le sujet (Oui, je fais des placements de produits, problem ?).

Je vous laisse à présent entre le mains de Mariella ! Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Si c'était moi qui avais écrit One Piece, ça n'aurait pas été aussi génial.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Vendredi 15 janvier 2016_

 _17:16_

Penchée sur un devoir d'histoire, je soupirai. Ça faisait facilement une heure que je planchai dessus et j'avais l'impression d'avoir fais que de la merde. Fatiguée, je laissai tomber mon stylo bille et parti me coucher dans mon lit avec mon livre d'anglais. Comme ça, je restai bosser mais faisais au moins quelque chose d'autre. Alors... ça, je connais, ça aussi, ça aussi... Je soupirai. On va plutôt prendre le bouquin d'allemand, ça servira déjà plus à quelque chose.

Heureusement, quelques coups à ma porte vinrent me sortir de ma torpeur. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je ne fus pas surprise de retrouver mon petit ami. Il m'embrassa et entra sans que je n'ai à l'inviter.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Sabo.

-Oui, enfin si on omet ce devoir d'histoire, répondis-je avec un mouvement de tête vers mon bureau.

-Ah, ça. Je te passe les réponses si tu veux.

-Ça serait de la triche.

-Mais pas la première fois que tu enfreindrais le règlement, fit-il en souriant fourbement.

Je roulai des yeux, mais ne répondis rien.

-Et toi, tu n'as pas du travail ? Questionnai-je à mon tour.

-Tout est déjà terminé.

-Ah bon ?

-Bosser à l'avance, t'as déjà entendu parler de ça ? Déclara-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

-Ça me dis vaguement quelque chose, répondis-je avec un air pensif.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et son visage se rapprocha. Quant à moi, je m'éloignai, me cambrant petit à petit.

-Parce que j'ai la sale manie de faire mon boulot à le dernière minute.

-Ce n'est pas bien ça, mademoiselle.

-Et quoi ? Fis-je sournoisement.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça...

-Ah bon ? Il me semble que c'est mon problème pourtant.

Je me cambrais toujours plus, tellement que ça commençait à être un peu juste pour respirer.

-Non, car je peux passer moins de temps avec toi à cause de ça... ce ne sont pas des manières, mad-

Mais il fut couper dans sa phrase par des coups à la porte. Nous eûmes tout deux un instant d'hésitation. On avait bien entendu ? D'autres coups vinrent confirmer ce que l'on pensait.

-Mariella, tu es là ?

C'était la voix de Bonney ma parole ! Sabo m'aida à me redresser et je l'observai légèrement paniquée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, je posai immédiatement un doigt dessus. Je mimais le geste de refermer une tirette sur mes lèvres et le poussai dans ma salle de bain.

-Mariella ? Requestionna Bonney depuis le couloir.

-U-une seconde !

Sabo dans ma salle d'eau, je claquai la porte et partis ouvrir à mon amie.

-Oui ?

-Tu peux me donner un coup de main ?

-Tout dépend de la matière.

La fille aux cheveux roses me montra le livre d'anglais qu'elle tenait. Après un soupire, je l'invitai à entrer.

-En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-Bah, vocabulaire et grammaire.

-Montre un peu.

J'avais envie de terminer ça au plus vite, histoire que Sabo ne s'endorme pas d'ennui dans ma salle de bain.

-En gros, ce sont ces mots là que je ne comprends pas, m'expliqua-t-elle en me montrant une liste de mots.

-Tu ne les as pas trouvé dans le bouquins ?

-Pas ceux-là, ils viennent d'un texte.

Il y avait une bonne vingtaine de mots. Je repris mon stylo sur mon bureau et écris rapidement les traductions à côté des mots.

-Voilà !

-Et pour la grammaire, c'est ça que je ne comprend pas, m'indiqua-t-elle.

Je me penchai sur son livre d'anglais. Shite... (Je sais, il y a une faute, mais c'était le but.) ça, c'est une autre paire de manches.

-Comment expliquer ça ? Normalement c'est marqué dans le bouquin pourtant.

-Oui, c'est écrit dedans, mais c'est pas très très clair.

-Le truc c'est que je vois pas trop comment je peux t'aider vu que je me sers de ça depuis que je suis gamine et c'est plutôt comme... je dois plus y réfléchir, ça viens naturellement. Écoute, je pense que Law te seras d'une plus grande aide que moi pour le coup...

Je lui souris tristement.

-Il est très doué en anglais et lui trouvera pleut-être comment t'expliquer pour que tu comprennes.

-Bon tant pis... Merci pour les traductions en tout cas, me remercia mon amie.

-Je t'en prie, c'était facile ça.

-Pour toi peut-être !

Je lui souris.

-Et... pour toi, ça avance ? Me demanda Bonney avec un air pleins de sous entendus.

Je ne compris pas sa question et eus un regard interrogateur.

-Avec Sabo, précisa-t-elle.

-Ah !

J'en fus surprise. Il est vrai que je lui avais raconter, à elle et Nojiko, que j'avais le béguin pour le blond... qui est mon petit ami... chose qu'elle ignore...

-Pas vraiment, on va dire...

... Quoi ? Je ne mentais pas. Rien n'avait changer avec Sabo depuis qu'on avait parler de ça, on était toujours ensemble.

-Comment ça « on va dire » ?

Shite... j'aurais pas dû dire ça.

-Bah, 'y a rien d'autre à dire quoi. On s'entend bien, c'est tout.

Ok, là par contre, je mentais, puisqu'on s'entendait plus que « bien ».

-Me fais pas croire ça, vous vous tournez autour comme pas permit ! Déclara Bonney, sûre d'elle.

-T-tu trouves ? Fis-je faussement étonnée.

-Te fous pas de moi, Mariella. Ça crève les yeux qu'il y a un truc.

-A-ah bon ?

-Oui !

Un blanc s'installa.

Est-ce que c'était si évident que ça ? Est-ce qu'on était si peu discret que ça ? Merde...

-Ça t'ennuie si j'utilise tes toilettes ?

-Non, non... lui répondis-je, toujours plongée dans mes pensées.

Comment est-ce possible qu'elle me parle de ça en étant aussi sûre d'elle-même ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si elle nous avait vu entrain de nous embrasser ou- Attends, la salle de bain ?! Surtout pas ! Surtout p-

-Sabo ?!

Et... merde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Attends une seconde... Mariella ?

Je me retournai timidement vers mon amie.

-Oui ? Répondis-je avec une petite voix.

-Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi Sabo se trouve dans ta salle de bain ?

-E-eh, bien, hem, comment dire, j-je, il, il, balbutiai-je.

-Et avec les mots dans le bon ordre ça donne quoi ?

-Hem...

-On sort ensemble.

Le rouge me monta aux joues à la vitesse de la lumière. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dit ça ? Surtout sur un ton aussi calme ?

-Vous... ?

Ce fut au tour de Bonney de paraître surprise. Elle avait beau se douter de quelque chose, l'apprendre subitement avait de quoi étonner. En même temps comment l'apprendre autrement que tout à coup ? Même si tu l'annonce calmement, ça doit rester un choc... je suppose.

-JE LE SAVAIS ! Hurla-t-elle finalement après ce cours instant de silence.

J'en sursautai et reculai avec ma chaise de plusieurs centimètres..

-Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! C'était évident ! Vous étiez cramé quasi d'emblée !

Elle s'excita toute seule comme ça durant quelques minutes et j'eus un fin sourire face à sa réaction démesurée. Lorsque je croisai le regard de Sabo, je vis qu'il avait un regard amusé lui aussi. On était pas sortit de l'auberge...

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _18:30_

-Donc, si je résume, commença Bonney sur un ton ferme. Ça fait un moment que vous êtes ensemble, depuis le six décembre, donc à peine un mois. Vous vous tournez autour depuis que vous vous connaissez, désolée Mariella, mais c'est vrai, ajouta-t-elle lorsque je m'apprêtai à faire une remarque. Et... Sabo t'a rendu visite le lendemain de Noël, a carrément dormit chez et avec toi alors que c'était pas prévu à la base, mais, coup de bol, ta famille passait la nuit ailleurs. Et ça fait un mois que vous nous cachez ça ?!

Bonney était assise sur ma chaise de bureau alors que Sabo et moi étions au bord de mon lit. Elle manqua d'ailleurs de tomber lors de sa dernière réplique.

-Bah... oui, répondis Sabo sur l'indifférence.

-Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme alors que je suis entrain de pété un câble ?! Poursuivit notre amie.

-C'est pas moi qui m'énerve, c'est toi, déclara mon petit-ami comme une évidence.

-Raaagh !

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et les remua frénétiquement dans ses cheveux. Mon sourire ne fit que grandir. Était-ce si étrange à apprendre, où plutôt drôle ?

En tout cas, je sens que ça va faire le tour du collège...

 **ooOoOoOoo**

À minuit, je chantai comme à mon habitude. Sabo était repartit dans sa chambre au même moment que Bonney. Elle l'avait déjà surpris dans la mienne, on préférait éviter les sous-entendus.

... Et dire qu'on avait déjà dormit ensemble et... Hehem !

Je passai la nuit calmement, sans me réveiller, mais non sans le manque de quelqu'un.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Walla ! Je sais que ce chapitre est assez court, mais je m'en tiendrai à ça pour cette fois. Promis, juré, les pavés reviennent dans pas trop longtemps ;) !

 _Les reviews maintenant !_

Ic'ilver: Mignon, non :3 ? Le cadeau ? ... T_T... le cadeau c'était l'écharpe... x) Merci pour tes reviews !:D

Anaploufette: Haha ! Ça ne fait rien si tu commences à te répéter, ça me fera toujours autant plaisir ! Contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre :D! Merci pour tes reviews, biou !

Enora Swen: Hello petite (grande ?) nouvelle :D (C'est pas péjoratif, c'est voulu comme gentil et mignon ^^'') ! Contente que tu ais aimé en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^ ! (Référence à Once Upon à Time ou Pirate des Caraïbes dans ton pseudo ? Swen-Swan ?) Quant à moi, j'espère te revoir dans une review ! ;)

 **Les Roses Blanches du White Day** reviennent bientôt pour ceux que ça intéresse ;) !

Je vous laisse bande de minions ! Passez une bonne quinzaine !

À peluche !

 _Bye, bye !_


	24. Chapitre XXIII

Je sais ! _On sait !_ On est en retard de deux semaines ! Je suis terriblement désolée, mais ce chapitre a été une horreur à bouclé et je ne suis pas tout à fait convaincue pour être honnête. _Et on ne sait même pas pourquoi en plus ! Donc vos reviews sont encore plus la bienvenue qu'à l'ordinaire._

Pour ne rien arranger mes derniers weekends ont été surchargés et comme les examens approchent ce n'est pas près de s'arranger _'' ! Je ne promets rien pour le chapitre vingt-quatre dans deux semaines. J'espère pouvoir rattraper ce retard une fois en vacances.

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, donc deux fois plus désolée, mais je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture !

 _ **Le chapitre 21 des Roses Blanches est sorti ! C'est une bonne nouvelle !**_

 **Disclaimer:** Disclaimer 23, disclaimer de la flemme. (Je suis maudite avec les chapitre 23 sérieux x))

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Dimanche 17 janvier 2016_

 _14:26_

Dehors, en ville avec nos amis. On aurait dit la vie cliché d'une collégienne dans un film, mais c'est ma réalité.

-Et si on allait au Snap ? Proposa Nojiko.

-On irait pas autre part pour une fois ? Protesta Sabo.

-Allez Sabo, c'est lui qu'est le plus près, y a un froid de canard et en plus là y a des chanteurs live le dimanche.

-Sérieux y a ça ? Demandai-je alors surprise.

-Oui ! Tu es intéressée ? Me répondit la blue.

-Non, pas trop, me rétractai-je, soudainement calmée.

Bonney et Ace s'étaient tu au sujet des doutes, ou confirmations dans le cas de mon amie, qu'ils avaient. Sabo et moi ne mettions pas le sujet sur la table non plus. S'ils ne nous posaient pas de questions, on n'allait pas aller se noyer dedans intentionnellement.

Cependant, cela me chagrinait de ne pas pouvoir, oser, m'approcher trop près de lui en présence de nos comparses. Mais je me faisais une raison. Quand la vérité éclatera et que tout le monde sera au courant, que tout cela aura été confirmé ce qui ne serait plus tarder, je pourrais... mais est-ce que j'aurai le courage. Je ne pense même pas que l'on puisse parler de courage. Il faut du courage pour faire l'ascension de l'Éverest, sauter en parachute, s'engager dans l'armée, mais est-ce qu'il en faut vraiment pour ça ? Pour si peu ?

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous étions au Snap, où, je le reconnaissais, il faisait plus chaud que dehors. Et ce malgré mon passé au Canada où il faisait plus frai qu'ici.

Nous nous asseyions à une table ronde, les filles et les garçons séparément, comme deux groupes bien distincts.

-Oh, je sais pas comment tu as fait pour survivre dans le froid polaire du Canada, Mariella, se plaignit Bonney tout en enlevant son écharpe.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'écharpe... Vous vous souvenez de celle que j'avais offerte à Sabo pour le Noël en retard ? Comment l'oublier ? Euhm... j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand je l'ai vu se ramener en cours avec pour la première fois ce lundi. C'était un choc ! Bon, premièrement parce que cette écharpe lui allait à merveille !

 _-Woh, la frimeuse ! C'est elle qui l'a fait, donc forcément elle est magnifique !_

 _-_ Non, pas l'écharpe, elle avait même quelques trous et nœuds. Je parle juste de la laine blanche et épaisse et tellement douce qui... *soupire*

 _-T'es complètement entrain de partir en vrille toi._

-C'est pas nouveau cela dit.

 _-Pas faux._

Et donc deuxièmement, parce que j'avais juste un peu peur que quelqu'un me soupçonne de lui avoir offert alors qu'il n'y avait « aucune raison ». Mouai, un peu comme Misaki et Usui dans « Maid sama! ».

-Bah, je sais pas... Habitude, concluais-je en haussant les épaules.

-Maintenant, il est temps de parler sérieusement, déclara Nojiko pour notre trio après que nous ayons pris nos commandes.

-De quoi ? Questionnai-je.

-De toi !... et Sabo, ajouta la belle bleue en souriant.

Ok... Bah, on dirait que le moment est venu.

-Ils sont en couple, dit Bonney avant même que je n'ai pu réagir.

Si j'avais été entrain de boire, je me serais étouffé.

-Non ?!

Les yeux de notre amie se transformèrent en soucoupes.

-Non ?! Elle se retourna ver moi. C'est vrai ?

Timidement, j'opinai du chef afin de lui faire comprendre que... oui.

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait sûrement crié dans tout le café que nous étions « enfin » ensemble. Et même si sur le moment, j'avais eu envie de gueuler sur mon amie aux cheveux roses, je lui en étais tout compte fait reconnaissante car elle m'avait permis d'éviter un grand moment de gêne.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

P.o.v. Sabo

-Alors, tu nous expliques ? Déclara subitement Law.

-Quoi ?

-C'en est où avec Mariella ?

Ma respiration se coupa.

-Euh... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tentai-je.

-Vous êtes ensemble ?

Ok, cache ! Pas comme si c'était nouveau, mais... Je réponds quoi moi du coup ?

-Bah... euhm...

Je commençai à me gratter la nuque, mais arrêtai immédiatement lorsque je m'en rendis compte. Mariella m'avait déjà dit qu'elle voyait que j'étais mal à l'aise quand je faisais ça. Saleté de toc...

Law semblait l'avoir remarqué lui aussi puisqu'il me demanda;

-Un problème ?

-Euh, non... non, répondis-je, niant l'évidence.

C'est alors que Nojiko arriva à ma rescousse involontairement puisqu'en se faisant remarquer, elle attira l'attention de nous trois.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

P.o.v. Mariella

Mon amie commença à... danser ? Oui, je crois que l'on peut appeler ça ainsi. Elle commença donc à danser lorsqu'elle eut appris la nouvelle. Quant à moi, j'avais envie de m'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

En croisant le regard de Sabo, je vis une once de panique et devinais que nos amis lui avaient demandé quelque chose le mettant facilement mal à l'aise. Euhm... je le sentais mal. Environ aussi mal que pour moi. Sauf qu'à la différence de Sabo, je l'avais dit immédiatement, mais lui, est-ce qu'il aurait répondu franchement ?

Je sens que ça sera... pas compliqué, mais en tout cas bien énervant... et probablement un peu gênant.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

22:47

De retour au bahut, nous étions chacun repartit de notre côté. Couchée dans mon lit, je repensai à l'après-midi. La pilule semblait être plutôt bien passé, comme si tous s'attendaient à ce qu'on leur annonce ce soir. Nojiko avait sauté de joie, Bonney, même si elle était déjà au courant, s'était joint à elle, alors que Law et Ace étaient restés plus imperturbables. Law avait laissé transparaître un de ses sourires typiquement made-in-Law alors que le frère de Sabo n'avait pas réagi plus que ça. Je me doutais bien que nos amis avaient dû nous soupçonner de quelque chose, mais pas à ce point-là.

Ace avait d'ailleurs raccompagné Nojiko au risque d'arriver après le couvre-feu, mais l'amour était plus fort qu'une retenue... Eux n'avaient toujours pas avoué par la même occasion.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

00:00

À minuit, il fut temps pour moi de sortir de mes pensées et de chanter.

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can

Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can

Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you

Aucun commentaire ne fut fait avant la fin, où Bonney ne se priva pas pour lancer une magnifique « bonne nuit les tourtereaux ».

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Je tiens encore à vous remercier pour votre patience et aussi passer le coucou à mes nouveaux followers (et bien sûr aux anciens aussi ^^). D'AILLEURS ! Avant que vous ne partiez tous: on a atteint les 4000 vues il y a peu alors un gros gros merci et plein de poutous !

Hm, hm ! Les reviews !

Enora Swen: Bah, tant pis, j'ai perdu ^^'! Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! Haha ! Bonney. Oui, elle est un peu dingue, mais je l'aime bien moi aussi ^^! _-En même temps t'aimes tous tes personnages !_ *Hm...

Ic'ilver: Haha ^^'' ça arrive, ça ne fait rien... Ok, je retiens la leçon ! *retourne en courant vers Reverso* Merci pour ta review ! Bisou.

Shoupple: Wow, merci 0^0. Merci, d'abord pour ta review, mais aussi pour être passée outre ta réticence envers les school-lifes. Je la comprends cela-dit car, oui, les school-lifes représentent la facilité, oui, il y a un bon paquet de purges, mais il y a moyen de parfois tomber sur des fics intéressantes. Je ne dis pas que c'est le cas de la mienne, je n'ai pas la prétention de penser cela, mais il m'est déjà arrivé de lire de bons (voir très bons) school-life. Je ne sais pas si mon message passe tout à fait pour l'instant, mais j'ai surtout envie de raconter des personnages avant de raconter une histoire (d'amour). Et je suis très heureuse que ma version de Sabo te plaise. C'est un personnage que j'ai aimé dès que je l'ai vu (en tant qu'enfant, puis adulte à Dressrossa) (comme Law). Contente également que tu apprécies Mariella, moi qui me donne du mal pour la créer à part entière (#raconter des personnages avant de raconter une histoire). Bref... merci et j'espère sincèrement te voir réapparaître dans une review !

Voilà, ce sera tout pour cette fois ! Encore une fois, rien n'est sûr pour le chapitre vingt-quatre qui est sensé sortir le 4 juin. À ce moment, je ne serais qu'à quelques jours du début de mes examens donc j'aurais intérêt à charbonner. Donnez-moi votre énergie ! (#Souvenir d'enfance)

Pour conclure, je serais très contente (et motivée) si vous pouviez laisser une review ! Le bouton ne mord pas, n'ayez crainte !

Des bisous ! À peluche !


	25. Chapitre XXIV

Coucou !

D'entrée de jeu: désolé. Vraiment. J'ai eu une période à vide, j'étais incapable d'écrire quoi que ce soit et l'inspiration ne me venait plus. Mais voilà, je suis de retour ! Et en force ! Ce chapitre-ce est très court, mais est voulu comme un chapitre transitoire car le chapitre vingt-cinq vous prépare une surprise: les paris sont ouvert pour les hypothèses.

Bonne lecture ^^ !

 **Disclaimer:** De retour après presque deux mois, mais One Piece ne m'appartient toujours pas.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Samedi 20 février 2016_

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

J'écoutai le calme de la nuit en m'attendant aux remarques et compliments habituels. Bonney, Law, Laki, Aisa, Ace. L'ordre ordinaire. Les mêmes voix, la même boucle chaque soir depuis six mois maintenant. Il manque quelqu'un non ? Sabo. Oui. Toujours le dernier à refermer sa fenêtre après m'avoir souhaité une douce nuit (ou ce qui en reste) et quand l'humeur lui prend un 'je t'aime' au passage. Discret, mais présent de temps à autres.

Au début de notre relation, on était souvent collé l'un à l'autre et, malgré le fait que j'appréciai le fait d'avoir un _vrai_ petit-copain et de la romance dans la vie véritable, j'avais peur que notre relation tourne vite en rond. Après l'annonce à nos amis il y a un mois, ça c'est calmé. J'ai presque l'impression que l'on n'est qu'amis, mais non. On est ami, oui, avant tout même, mais il y a cette petite touche qui rend notre relation totalement différente aux yeux extérieurs. Ils ont accepté la nouvelle sans problème, s'attendant tous de toute manière à ce qu'on leur annonce un jour ou l'autre.

Durant le mois qui vient de passer, la routine a commencé à s'installer à nouveau. Mais je l'apprécie cette fois-ci. C'est un cercle qui recommence chaque jour, chaque semaine, mais un autre que celui dans lequel j'étais piégée avant de débarquer ici. Ce n'est pas une boucle morne et solitaire, mais colorée et entourée.

On déjeune, on tente de ne pas trop causer à son voisin durant les deux premières heures, pause, un autre effort pendant deux heures, on mange (oui, c'est très important, surtout quand ce sont des pâtes) et encore un petit effort cérébral durant les trois dernières heures avant tout le boulot qui nous attend dans nos chambres respectives pour finalement se retrouver chaque soir à minuit à notre fenêtre le temps d'une chanson. Rien d'extraordinaire, si ce n'est que j'ai encore toujours l'impression que ma vie ressemble à celle que l'on pourrait écrire pour un film ou un premier roman pas encore très bien géré, et je sais de quoi je parle, mes premières fictions étaient ridicules point de vue développement de personnages. Cela dit, je ne m'en plains absolument pas car ma vie est plutôt cool si l'on omet ma belle-famille et un père absent. Pourquoi ne pas reprendre contacte avec lui ? Croyez-moi si c'était si simple je l'aurais déjà fait, malgré ma nature peu rebelle. Mais voilà. Mon beau-père a fait en sorte que je ne le retrouve pas. Je n'ai aucune adresse, aucun numéro, aucun lieu de travail. Mais j'ai bon espoir de tomber sur lui au détour d'une rue un de ces quatre. Sans doutes pas en Belgique, mais pourquoi pas en voyageant. Je me souviens qu'il me racontait des histoires au sujet de voyages qu'il avait faits avant de rencontrer ma mère et comme quoi il souhaitait y retourner avec moi un de ces jours, quand je serais plus grande.

Plus grande. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande. Ce que ma mère et mon beau-père me racontaient au moment de couper les pont avec mon père. Oui, peut-être que c'est vrai pour le coup.

Attends quand tu seras plus grande. Attendre pour découvrir le monde avec un musicien et sa guitare sèche. Et finalement ne plus avoir l'occasion de le faire. C'est de ça dont je me suis rendue compte. Ne plus attendre, le moins possible. Si t'as l'occasion de foncer, fais-le, n'hésite pas, ne te retourne pas. Fais-le, tout simplement.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Chanson: Teenage Dream de Katy Perry. **Ic'ilver** , tu m'avais demandé du KP, le voici ! ^^

Voilà, chapitre transitoire comme je l'avais annoncé au début. Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour ce trou de deux mois dans toutes mes publications. Pardon...

Réponses aux gentilles reviews des gentilles reviewers:

Ic'ilver: Merci, merci et merci ^^''.

Chisana hane: Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Désolé de t'avoir déconcentré par contre ^^''

Damoiselle Lune: Wow, une longue review, ça fait plaisir ^^ ! D'habitude c'est moi qui en poste des aussi longues. Contente que ça te plaise et oui, je m'en suis facilement rendue compte, mais un peu trop tard, que la relation entre Sabo et Mariella a évolué beaucoup trop vite. Je mettrais ça sur le compte du manque d'expérience. C'était la première fois que j'écrivais une histoire d'amour et *soupire*, j'ai toujours pas eu de petit-copain. Mariella moins timide ? Je sais, mais c'était quelque chose que j'avais prévu pour le coup. Elle était devenue timide, mais ne l'était pas au fond. Le fait de pouvoir à nouveau avoir confiance en quelqu'un a effacé sa timidité. Ace ? Je retiens, et pourtant dieu sait ce que je me sens débile quand j'écris ses dialogues car j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont franchement pas top :/... Merci pour ta review, j'espère encore te croiser dans cette section ^^ !

Monsters (Guest): Merci beaucoup, bah le prochain chapitre, c'est maintenant et le vingt-cinquième ne devrait plus tarder ^^ !

Encore désolé pour le temps d'attente et aussi le fait de revenir avec un chapitre aussi court, mais les prochains devraient à nouveau être postés au rythme d'un toutes les deux semaines.

Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, pleines de soleil, de beaux garçons et de nuits blanches (Ne pensez pas pervers, s'il vous plaît !).

Je vous revois le weekend du 30 juillet !

À peluche !


	26. Chapitre XXV

Heyo !

Nouveau chapitre. Je reprends difficilement le rythme, mais sûrement. D'ailleurs, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette fic., ce chapitre ne correspond pas à une journée. La deuxième partie du 21 février arrivera donc dans deux semaines ^^! Oui, je suis sadique, mais c'est surtout par manque de temps que je sépare cette journée en deux chapitres ^^''...

En attendant, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, on se retrouve en bas, comme d'habitude !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Neen, One Piece is steeds niet mijn bezit. (- _Flamande_...)

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Dimanche 21 février 2016_

 _21:06_

Nous laissâmes la chaleur qui régnait au Snap nous envelopper. Vous pensez bien que je n'avais pas hésité lorsque mes amis m'avaient proposé de venir ici, un dimanche soir, synonyme de concerts, qui plus est. Bonney s'était chargée de m'expliquer vaguement que le patron de l'établissement, lui-même auteur, compositeur, interprète, invitait des connaissances à lui ou des musiciens peu connu qu'il découvrait sur internet afin de leur faire un peu de promo. Il n'était pas rare de le voir lui aussi prendre le micro de temps à autre selon ses dires. J'étais tout excitée, car quand je ne lisais pas de fanfiction ou n'en écrivais pas moi-même c'était bien chercher après de nouveaux talents musicaux que je faisais sur mon PC. Pas forcément jeune ni même récent, juste trop peu connu à mon goût. Et puis, pensez bien, avec un père musicien j'espérais trouver une trace de lui de cette façon. Mais rien. Je n'avais peut-être pas fouillé aux bons endroits ou dans le bon genre musical ou peut-être tout simplement le nom. Les pseudonymes, ça n'existe pas pour rien après-tout, même si du coup ça me rend la vie difficile.

Nous commandâmes chacun quelque chose de chaud à boire. Je décidai de suivre Nojiko en optant pour un thé aux fruits alors que les autres choisissaient un café ou un chocochaud. Alors que la serveuse repartit vers le bar pour nous préparer tout ça, les lumières de la scène s'allumèrent et se braquèrent sur un homme debout au milieu de la petite estrade. Il n'était clairement plus jeune au vu de son crâne luisant qui commençait à se dégarnir et de son ventre qui rappelait celui de mon beau-père de cinquante-deux ans. Habillé d'une chemise bleue claire et d'un jean foncé retenu par une ceinture, il s'avança sur la scène et annonça un premier groupe du nom de Swinging Alive* d'une voix tonitruante.

-Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit Etienne Geeraert, Pauline Leblond, Julien Gillain, Cédric Raymond et Arnaud Cabay !

Il descendit alors par le petit escalier qui se trouvait sur la droite de la scène alors qu'une troupe montait par celui de gauche. Je les parcourrai des yeux et comptai un saxophoniste, une trompettiste, un contrebassiste, un batteur et un pianiste. Un groupe de jazz ? Ah... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Swinging Alive se mit à jouer après que l'un des membres ait fait un décompte silencieux. La mélodie était entrainante et je devais reconnaitre que les musiciens me semblaient doués. Je rajoute le 'semblaient' car après tout je n'en savais pas grand-chose. Je suivais les cours de musique du collège, mais c'était tout.

Je me penchai vers Nojiko à ma gauche et lui demandai:

-En général, quelqu'un qui vient ici joue combien de morceaux sur la soirée ?

Elle sembla surprise par ma question, mais n'y preta pas plus d'attention que ça.

-Ça dépend un peu de l'un à l'autre, mais d'habitude, je crois que ça tourne autour de trois ou quatre chansons.

Je laissai mon regard se perdre dans le vide tout en opinant doucement du chef.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Continua mon amie aux cheveux bleus.

Je tordis ma bouche avant de lui répondre:

-Je suis pas forcément fan de jazz.

Nojiko pouffa à mon aveu.

-T'inquiète, t'es pas vraiment la seule. Le seul ici qui écoute du jazz sans vraiment aimer ou non c'est Sabo. Il s'en fout un peu en fait tant que ce n'est pas du rock qui passe, j'ai l'impression.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que mis à part le rock, le blues et la pop-rock, les styles musicaux ne l'atteignent pas vraiment. Un peu comme moi quoi. Si on oublie la country, la pop et le rock, les autres styles ne m'intéressent pas plus que ça, sauf le jazz que j'aime pas trop.

-Mh...

J'opinai à nouveau légèrement du chef. Il était vrai qu'au final nous n'avions pas tant parlé musique que ça avec Sabo. On avait plutôt pensé à introduire l'autre à une de nos passions principale. La lecture pour moi et l'astronomie pour lui. Il avait réussi à me faire retenir quelques constellations et évènements météorologiques bizarres ou rares alors que j'avais réussi à le faire lire Harry Potter pour la première fois de sa vie (J'ai cru mourir quand il m'a annoncé qu'il n'avait toujours vu que les films.) ainsi que FullMetal Alchemist.

J'attendais patiemment que le groupe ne finisse ses quelques morceaux qu'ils étaient venu interpréter et commençai à bavarder avec mes amis plutôt que d'attendre sans rien faire. La musique jazz avait un côté entrainant, je devais le reconnaître et je m'imaginai la scène d'un point de vue extérieur. La bande de potes, aucun n'est vraiment fan de ce genre, mais ils discutent de tout et de rien pour ne pas tourner en rond. Deux d'entre eux spécialisé en punchlines qui peuvent faire bien mal (Je pense qu'il est inutile de les citer.**), deux qui sont en couple, deux autres qui sont trop timides pour l'être et finalement deux derniers qui cachent trop bien leur jeu pour qu'on s'en doute.

Avec les conversations qui avaient démarré à notre table, aucun de nous ne fit vraiment attention lorsque le groupe quitta la scène et que le patron annonça ce que je compris être plutôt un amateur de covers.

Héhé ! Un pote à moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on ne sait pas, ou qu'on ne veut pas, écrire ? (- _Ou qu'on est trop timide pour le faire écouter ?_ ) On reprend des textes qui nous ont marqués pour une raison ou pour une autre. Comme moi, qui m'amuse à choisir une chanson en fonction de ma journée ou de mon émotion sur le moment.

À notre table, la conversation bifurque des théories du complot sur les séries télé et c'est à cet instant que je décroche. Autant dire que depuis que j'ai un ordi à moi, la télévision, même si je ne doute pas qu'il y ait des séries qui valent le coup d'œil comme Doctor Who ou Broadchurch (je cite Sabo pour le premier et Law pour le second), je ne m'y intéresse plus du tout. Twitter me tient au courant des évènements importants dans le monde et ça me suffit.

J'écoute vaguement le débat que se livrent Bonney et mon petit-copain pour savoir qui, respectivement, du dixième et du quatrième Docteur était le meilleur, mais commence à me concentrer sur la mélodie et ferme les yeux en tentant de me souvenir de ce titre.

Nights in white satin,  
Never reaching the end,  
Letters I've written,  
Never meaning to send.

Beauty I'd always missed  
With these eyes before,  
Just what the truth is  
I can't say anymore.

Je me souvins du rythme lancinant de ce vieux morceau rock et remuai les lèvres en même temps que le chanteur, qui avait une voix semblable au leader du groupe Moody Bleus.

'Cause I love you,  
Yes, I love you,  
Oh, how, I love you.

Gazing at people,  
Some hand in hand,  
Just what I'm going through  
They can understand.

Some try to tell me  
Thoughts they cannot defend,  
Just what you want to be  
You will be in the end,

And I love you,  
Yes, I love you,  
Oh, how, I love you.  
Oh, how, I love you.

Nights in White Satin était, selon moi, une petite perle du rock des années soixante-septante (ndla: soixante/soixante-dix). Son rythme ensorcelant, ses chœurs discrets. Même moi qui ne savais pas danser ne pus m'empêcher de tanguer discrètement sur mon siège alors que mes yeux, toujours clos, m'emportaient partout où mes songes le désiraient. Je sentis mon cœur battre dans sa cage et je laissai un soupire d'aise s'échapper.

Nights in white satin,  
Never reaching the end,  
Letters I've written,  
Never meaning to send.

Beauty I'd always missed  
With these eyes before,  
Just what the truth is  
I can't say anymore.

'Cause I love you,  
Yes, I love you,  
Oh, how, I love you.  
Oh, how, I love you.

'Cause I love you,  
Yes, I love you,  
Oh, how, I love you.  
Oh, how, I love you.

Sentant les regards de mes amis posés sur moi, je consentis à ouvrir les yeux sur le monde extérieur et à enfin accorder un regard au soliste qui ne tenait qu'une basse entre ses mains et se tenait debout devant un micro. (ndla: Accompagnement par CD + basse + chant) Ma gorge se noua et mon cœur se serra. L'homme, qui était déjà en train de se préparer pour sa prochaine reprise, possédait des cheveux poivre et sel qui avaient été noirs corbeau à une époque. Il était grand et sa carrure laissait deviner qu'il fut un athlète plus jeune. Il avait tout au plus la cinquantaine et, même s'il était impossible de deviner leur couleur d'aussi loin, je pouvais affirmer avec certitude que ses yeux étaient un subtil mélange de brun caramel et de gris béton surprenamant beau. Pourquoi j'en étais aussi sûre ? Pour les avoir croisés à de nombreuse, très nombreuses reprises par le passé. Parce qu'il s'agissait de mon père

 **ooOoOoOoo**

*Swinging Alive: C'est un véritable groupe de jazz que j'ai d'ailleurs eu l'occasion d'entendre jouer en live durant le récital de danse auquel je participais puisqu'ils accompagnaient une chorégraphie sur scène et la loge où je trainai retransmettait en live tous les sons de l'étage au-dessus de notre tête, la scène. Cependant, j'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai pas retrouvé le morceau qu'ils avaient joué sur internet :/. Je les cite quand même cela dit car il est peut-être possible que quelqu'un parmi vous qui aime le jazz découvre un nouveau groupe. Au passage, je ne suis pas comme Mariella puisque j'apprécie encore plutôt bien ce genre.

**Les lanceurs de punchline, c'est Bonney et Law au cas où ce n'était pas clair... je préfère préciser. Même si tous savent en envoyer, ce sont ces deux-là que j'imagine en véritables pros.

 _Chanson: Nights in White Satin des Moody Blues, un vieux groupe de rock..._

Réponses aux reviews:

Enora Swen: J'imagine le choc, mais évite de te faire mal à l'avenir quand même x). Merci et ne t'inquiète pas, une pause comme celle-là, ça m'arrive pas souvent, donc je ne pense pas refaire un coup pareil de sitôt ^^''... Merci encore !

Ic'ilver: Hahaha ! Pas exactement x). De toute façon, on en apprendra plus sur lui plus tard _0. Merci et j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire.

Monsters (Guest): Merci et merci et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^^ !

Une dernière chose ! J'ai déjà un nom pour le père de Mariella, mais si vous en proposez un qui me plaît plus, je ne serais pas contre l'idée de changer son nom.

Merci encore pour votre patience la dernière fois ^^'' ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant (plus même, qui sait ? x)).

À peluche !

 _Review or not review ? That is the question..._


	27. Chapitre XXVI

Salut !

Eh, désoler du temps que j'ai prit pour réapparaitre. Et sachez que je m'en veux à mort car ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas long par rapport au temps que je vous ai fait poiroter. J'en suis terriblement désolée, mais j'ai eus une période de perte d'envie, les cours ont reprit, bref, ce que j'ai déjà écrit dans le dernier chapitre des Roses Blanches (auto-pub mgl), plus des problèmes avec mon PC qui m'empêchaient de publier pendant deux semaines alors que le chapitre était enfin bouclé.

J'espère que votre reprise à vous c'est bien passé et que vous m'excuserez mon retard.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still not mi-mine. (Watch me Nae Nae, mgl)

Attention !: Pour une fois, je vous donne les titres avant le chapitre car j'ai laissé tombé des morceaux de textes des chansons pour les coordonné au chapitre. Je vous conseille aussi de soit faire une playlist pour que dès que « Do I Wanna Know » des Arctic Monkeys soit terminé, « Creep » de Radiohead démarre de lui-même (un peu comme dans le chapitre). Voilà, c'est tout !

 **ooOoOoOoo**

 _Dimanche 21 février 2016_

 _21:34_

J'étais complètement retournée à l'intérieur. Mon cœur était remonté jusque dans ma gorge et me serait. Mon cerveau s'était mis sur off et je commençai à ne même plus sentir mes jambes et carrément ma main droite tellement je la resserrai autour de ma tasse de thé qui était pourtant encore brulante. Sabo sembla remarquer mon malaise et se rapprocha de moi pour entourer mes épaules d'un bras réconfortant.

-Mariella, ça va ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

Have you got colour in your cheeks?  
Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift  
The type that sticks around like something in your teeth?  
Are there some aces up your sleeve?  
Have you no idea that you're in deep?  
I dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?  
'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep  
Spilling drinks on my settee

J'étais bloquée. Je tentais tant bien que mal de former des mots à l'intérieur de mon crâne, mais j'en étais devenue incapable. Nerveusement, je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres desséchées tout en clignant bien trop vite des yeux à mon goût.

Mon père. Là. Sur scène. À quelques mètres de moi. Alors que j'ai passé quatre ans sans la moindre nouvelle de lui. Ça relevait du miracle de le croiser ici. C'est vrai ! Il y avait une chance sur combien que je tombe sur lui en Belgique ?!

En prenant une grande bouffée d'air, je finis par remettre les pieds sur terre, retirant brusquement ma main de la tasse par la même occasion. J'ai avalé un grand coup avant de me retourner vers le blond qui était le seul à ne pas s'être retourné pour écouter mon père jouer.

-Je le connais.

Il me regarda interloqué, un pli se formant entre ses sourcils.

-Et... où est le problème ?

-'Y a pas de problème ! M'empressai-je de dire. C'est juste... que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à le revoir ici...

So have you got the guts?  
Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts  
Simmer down and pucker up  
I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you  
I don't know if you feel the same as I do  
But we could be together if you wanted to

Sabo resta silencieux, semblant de plus en plus perdu, mais en même temps une lueur de compréhension illuminait ses yeux petit à petit.

-Mariella, qui est cet homme ? Questionna-t-il cependant, comme mesure de sécurité.

-Mon père.

Nos regards ne se défirent pas. Pas avant longtemps. J'avais eu le temps de me perdre dans l'océan de ses prunelles avant de revenir sur terre dans un état moins liquide et de me tourner à nouveau vers la scène où l'homme jouait toujours de sa guitare, accompagné par un enregistrement. « Do I Wanna Know des Arctic Monkeys... un classique, » me surpris-je à penser.

 _-Mais bordel, ton père est devant toi et tout ce à quoi tu penses c'est ce qu'il joue ?! Tu vas me rendre dingue, gamine !_

-La ferme, Lily !

Je me contentai de l'observer, curieuse, surprise, heureuse, effrayée, un peu tout ça à la fois. Mes derniers bons souvenirs avec lui remontaient à il y a un peu plus de quatre ans. Avant que tout le bordel de la rupture entre mes parents et l'interdiction d'être en contact avec lui n'arrive. Enfant, je l'admirai, aussi bien en tant que musicien qu'en tant qu'humain. Contrairement à mon beau-père, il préférait bien connaître les personnes avec qui il travaillait et même, quand c'était possible, lier une amitié avec eux. Il aimait être entouré, découvrir de nouveaux coins du monde et se fichait pas mal de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui. Il faisait ce qui lui plaisait et avec qui il en avait envie sans prendre en compte les murmures sur son passage. Il ne voulait pas d'un poste important et gagner des millions, il voulait pouvoir être là tous les soirs, tous les weekends et au moins la moitié de chaque vacances. Il voulait faire ce qu'il aimait avant tout. Être libre, en somme.

La mélodie changea une fois de plus dans le club et une autre chanson que je ne connaissais que trop bien pour l'avoir entendue si souvent démarra. Je commençai à sourire à la vue de mon père, chantant cette chanson.

When you were here before,  
Couldn't look you in the eye.  
You're just like an angel,  
Your skin makes me cry.

You float like a feather,  
In a beautiful world.  
I wish I was special,  
You're so fucking special.

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.

Des larmes se formèrent aux coins de mes yeux et je fus obligée de respirer un grand coup. Silencieusement je me mis à remuer les lèvres. Puis ce ne fut qu'un petit murmure. Encore un peu et ma voix était devenue claire. Aussi claire qu'à minuit. Je chantai avec lui. Je chantai avec mon père pour la première fois depuis mes treize ans. Ce que je ressentai était un meltingpot de joie et de trac. Je voulais aller vers lui maintenant. Je voulais qu'il me serre dans ses bras et me dise à quel point je lui ai manqué. Je voulais avoir mon père de retour. Je voulais que ces quatre dernières années n'aient jamais éxisté et qu'à l'instant où je pourrais lui parler je redevienne une fille qui ne connaît pas encore l'adolescence et les quelques horreurs qui lui arriveront.

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,  
What the hell am I doing here ?  
I don't belong here.

Oh, oh

She's running out again,  
She's running out...  
She run run run run...  
Run...

Ma voix tremblait à cause des larmes que je retenai, mais je m'éfforçai de continuer, malgré le fait que personne ne fasse attention à moi.

Whatever makes you happy,  
Whatever you want.  
You're so fucking special,  
I wish I was special...  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here,  
I don't belong here.

La mélodie redevint silence et la foule applaudit. Le musicien se leva et l'humain salua. Je le suivais des yeux et le vis passer une porte. Une fraction de seconde m'avait suffi pour remarquer l'éclairage jaune de la rue. La poche de sa guitare disparut dans l'embrasure et dès l'instant où la porte se clôt, je passai sous la table et couru à toutes jambes jusqu'à la même porte métallique. Je la poussai et atterrit dans une petite rue éclairée de cette lumière jaunâtre typique. Le froid de l'extérieur me mordait le visage et ma respiration créa des nuages de brume. Je regardai à droite et à gauche, effrayée qu'il ait déjà réussi à se volatiliser. Je le retrouvai cependant quelques mètres plus loin, marchant dans la pénombre, une cigarette à la main.

-Attendez !

Pourquoi la politesse ? Pourquoi lui crier d'attendre au lieu de l'appeler directement ?

-Attendez !

Pourquoi répéter ? Pourquoi un peu moins fort ?

Je me mis en marche à nouveau, en arrivant à sa hauteur, ses yeux caramel et béton devinrent plus distincts.

-On se connaît, non ?

Je lui souris.

-Oui !

Je ne pouvais pas le dire plus rapidement ou plus fort. Sans hésiter un moment de plus, je lui sautai au cou et fondis en larmes (encore). J'avais un immense sourire, même si je sanglotai, j'étais plus heureuse que jamais.

-Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué... Je l'entendis renifler. Ma petite fille.

Je voulais lui faire remarquer que je n'avais plus treize ans et que si c'était une mauvaise blague sur ma taille, ce n'était pas le moment, mais je me tus et le laissai croire au fait que je n'étais effectivement encore qu'une enfant.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Voilà... Je vous avais prévenu que ce n'était pas bien long, j'espère au moins que les chanson rattrapent un peu le bazar -_-''.

Et maintenant, les réponses aux reviewers:

 _Monsters (Guest):_

 _OUAIS je me doutais que ça allait être son père. (Du coup, trop contente.) Mais à par le fait que je suis devint (dez dez je sais pas comment ça s'écrit) j'ai adoré. Pressé de lire la suite. Continue comme ça t'écris bien et tu as beaucoup d'imagination. Bravo pour ce chapitre._

 **Hahaha, c'était un peu évident, non ? ( _Pas forcément, ça aurait pu être Leïla, l'ex de Sabo, une personne qui l'a traumatisé avant, ou un tout nouveau personnage, on ne sait pas !_ Merci Fury...) Merci pour ta review, pour tes compliments (ça fait toujours plaisir) et j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !**

 _Enora Swen:_

 _Hey ! Eh ben depuis le temps ! Mais dis moi ... Serait tu voyante ou sorcière ? À chaque fois tu mets un nouveau chapitre, soit je me suis fait mal, soit je suis malade, soit je suis pas bien dans ma tête ! Pour le coup je suis malade... Encore..._

 **Hey ! Je partirai plutôt sur sorcière pour être honnête, j'ai un faible pour les chats et les balais volants. Ooh... Encore ? ;P T'inquiète on fais partie du même club si t'es du genre à tout le temps avoir des rhumes x) Merci pour ta review en tout les cas !**

 _Camerisier:_

 _Hey ! Dsl dsl pr ma (trop) longue absence :-/ (pas taper pas taper)_

 _Je débarque un peu du coup mais j'espère que ton inspi est bien revenue et que tes vacs se passent bien._

 _Sinon à propos de ton histoire... Et ben pas mal du tout ! Leur couple fonctionne bien, j'ai cplt craqué qd Sabo l'a rejoint à noël, j'adore les réactions de leurs amis (et j'attends ac impatience un law/bonney officiel), les chansons sont tjs bien trouvées et me donnent envie de les réécouter) et jusqu'au début de ce chapitre-ci je ne m'attendais pas à ce que son père face son entrée en scène, une bonne surprise donc :-)_

 _Je trouve qu'on sent ds ton style qqs hésitations et doutes mais rien de grave. De 1 c'est normal en tant que jeune auteure, de 2 peut-être que ça me saute aux yeux pcq je ne t'avais pas lu depuis lgts. Bref pas de quoi s'inquiéter et prends confiance ;-)_

 _Je vais essayer de lire (bientôt ac un peu espoir) les roses blanches et ton os, je te laisserai mon avis bien entendu ;-)_

 **Taper ?! Mais tu es folle, on ne tape pas ses followers/reviewers enfin ! Ça ne fait rein si tu débarques un peu, après tout, j'ai l'impression d'arriver de nulle part moi aussi avec quatres mois d'absence.**

 **Eh bien, cool tout ça ! Et pour le Law/Bonney, patience. C'est un couple dont je deviens de plus en plus dingue alors en ajouter un ici ne serait que la prochaine étape logique ;).**

 **Ah... j'espère que ça s'améliorera avec le temps, mais un grand merci de me le signaler, ça me permettra de progresser ;)**

 **J'essayerai, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on prend du jour au lendemain, déjà que dans la vraie vie je suis pas super confiante -''**

 **Merci pour ta (ou plutôt t'es) review(s), ça fait toujours plaisir, en espérant que la suite te plaira :)**

 _Damoiselle Lune:_

 _Haha je savais que le papa allait se ramener ;) hate de voir comment ça va tourner va-t-il accepter que sa fille sorte avec Sabo ? (A mon avis oui xD) j'ai hate de lire la suite ;) Au fait j'ai une proposition de chanson : stitches de Shawn mendes (mais Sara'h l'a reprise en français ca fait super bien !) Si non ya aussi ''please don't go''._

 **Hehehe, encore quelqu'un qui s'en est douté ! C'est un père cool, du moins il le laisse penser, mais la vérité est peut-être différent (Le père est encore un peu flou dans mon esprit. J'ai les contour, mais pas le remplissage.) Les chansons sont notées, il ne te resteras plus qu'à être attentive durant les chapitres à venir ;)**

 **Merci pour ta review ^^**

 _Ic'ilver:_

 _Hey ! Désolée, j'ai complètement oublié de lire ton chapitre X)_

 _J'ai trop envie de voir Law et Bonney en action XD_

 _Enfin, l'arrivée du père ! J'ai hâte connaître la suite ;)_

 **Haha, ça ne fait rien ;)**

 **Mmmh... Law et Bonney, comme je l'ai dis à Camerisier un peu plus haut, je deviens de plus en plus dingue de ce ship alors il y a des chances qu'il devienne officiel.**

 **Hehehe, la voilà la suite. La suite de la suite arrivera quant à elle dans une durée indéterminée :)**

 **Merci pour ta review ;)**

Walla, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Désolé si il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude dans ce chapitre, je verrai à les corriger aussi vite que possible. Encore désolée pour l'attente, je me sens toujours super mal quand je reviens après aussi longtemps avec un chapitre aussi cours... x(

Le prochain chapitre n'a pas encore de date de sortie de prévue, ce sera comme pour celui-ci dès que ce sera possible.

À la prochaine bande de minions,

À peluche !

 _Review or not review ? That is the question._


	28. Note de l'auteure

Salut.

Que dire? Je ne sais pas trop. On va commencer par l'annonce importante: le chapitre qui suit cette note d'auteure est le dernier. Ça peut paraître expédié afin d'être terminé vite fait, bien fait et... bah, je mentirai en disant que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai essayé d'écrire une suite au chapitre 26, mais la vérité, c'est que je n'y arrivais pas. Durant plusieurs mois, j'ai laissé cette fiction de côté, j'ai fait d'autres choses. Quand finalement je suis revenue pour y jeter un coup d'œil, je me suis rendue compte que le premier chapitre 27 que j'avais écrit ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose et qu'il valait mieux terminer cette histoire avant qu'elle ne parte vraiment trop à l'ouest. J'ai réfléchi aux possibilités, deux incluaient de poursuivre l'histoire encore sur plusieurs chapitres, mais elles ne m'inspiraient pas. Non, cette fin, bien que rapide et un peu sèche, me convient bien mieux. J'ai conscience que tout le monde ne sera pas d'accord avec ma décision, mais laissez-moi vous l'expliquer en quelques lignes.

À la sortie du chapitre vingt-six, j'ai reçu une review de l'une d'entre-vous (je ne la citerai pas, elle se reconnaîtra). Ce commentaire m'avait foutu un sacré coup, mais pour de très bonnes raisons et je lui suis encore reconnaissante de l'avoir posté. Elle m'a rappelé un peu à l'ordre on pourrait dire. Et c'est vrai qu'en relisant mes chapitres, particulièrement les derniers, je me suis rendue compte que mes personnages perdaient de leur charme, ce dont j'étais pourtant si fière. J'ai tenté de leur rendre justice en faisant ce que j'ai fait. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi, si je l'ai fait comme il fallait, mais, encore une fois, c'est une fin qui me convient. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'en suis fière, après-tout, j'ai juste essayé de me démerder avec des bouts cassés que j'avais laissés.

Pourquoi ne pas rattacher cette note au chapitre comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire? Pour pouvoir le garder seul, ne rien ajouter, ne pas donner l'illusion qu'il est plus long qu'il n'est. Juste le chapitre.

Je profite du coup de cet espace pour vous remercier. Remercier Anaploufette, Arya39, Camerisier, , Damoiselle Lune, DemonOfHells, E.M's Smile, Enora Swen, Haibisu, Ic'ilver, KnizaP, L'OtakuDesIles, L1109, La plume de Cristal, Loaw, Miss Alina40, MissSarah20, Naheiah, Namikaze-Tamaki-Uzumaki, NolwennVanerssen, Nona Fernandez, Rieko-sama, Roy D. Turquoise, Sangoha, Selyiam, Shouplle, TheDarkHay, Traffy. D, XoXKrisXoX, ceciltom57360, domlabbe974, jijinane, kenzaettonia, la vague folle, lys0212 et 1705 (Damn', ça en faisait des noms à écrire xD!) ainsi que ceux et celles qui postaient des reviews anonymes.

Juste merci. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de danses de la joies que j'ai fait grâce à vous :)!


	29. Epilogue

_Dimanche 2 avril 2017_

Hemhem... Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir écrit durant si longtemps. Plus d'une année sans mettre à jour un journal, ce n'est pas très responsable, je m'en rends bien compte. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse. Je pourrais dire que je n'avais pas le temps. Entre la fin des études, ma relation avec Sabo qui tient toujours, l'entrée à l'unif, mes retrouvailles avec mon père, j'aurais pu ne pas avoir de temps. Mais j'en avais. Donc ça ne compte pas.

Non, en réalité, j'avais juste perdu le goût de tenir un journal, je n'en ressentais plus le besoin. Pourquoi revenir écrire aujourd'hui alors ? Parce qu'il manque plein de pièces au puzzle. Je n'ai pas encore écrit ce qu'il s'est passée après ce dimanche 21 février 2016. Et j'ai envie de clore cette part de ma vie, de la laisser s'envoler et partir où bon lui semble. Elle fut importante, j'ai presque envie de dire capitale, et il serait dommage de la laisser inachevée.

Par où commencer ? C'est là tout le problème lorsqu'on doit faire une grosse mise au point. Par le commencement serait une sage décision, non?

Les jours qui ont suivi ma rencontre avec mon père au Snap furent, je cois que c'est logique, chargés en émotions. Mais pas comme ce à quoi ont pourrait s'attendre. On s'envoyait pas mal de SMS, on s'entendait parfois au téléphone après mes heures de cours, mais il a fallu attendre le weekend suivant pour se revoir. Et c'est à cet instant, en passant la porte de la brasserie où nous nous étions donné rendez-vous, que je me suis rendue compte à quel point l'homme que j'avais connu avait vieilli. Ses cheveux, autrefois seulement parsemés de cheveux gris, étaient à cet instant argenté sur toute leur surface ou presque. Ses mains, reposant de part et d'autre de son assiette, étaient abimées par les années. Mais ce qui me marqua par-dessus tout, c'était son expression alors qu'il ne m'avait pas encore remarqué. Il avait l'air fatigué. Pas comme s'il n'avait pas assez dormi. Plutôt comme si toutes ses années lui pesaient.

J'ai appris le prix à payer pour être libre, pour avoir la vie que mon père a vécue. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte en tant qu'enfant, mais c'était ma mère qui nous permettait d'avoir quelque chose dans nos assiettes chaque soir. Une carrière de musicien est difficile à obtenir et encore plus à conserver. Il faut du talent, un bon entourage, mais aussi un ange qui veille sur vous et vous porte chance. Mon père avait le premier, le deuxième à moitié, mais pas le troisième.

J'aurais voulu vous dire qu'il est un père formidable, un homme sans faute et irréprochable dès qu'il en vient de sa famille. Mais non. Il a ses défauts, comme tout un chacun. Et je me rend compte que ma vie n'a pas énormément changé depuis ce jour de février. Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi je m'attendais. Peut-être que j'espérai un peu trop que cet homme était un magicien pouvant tout effacer et nous permettre de recommencer à partir d'une toile blanche. Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'adore. Je l'adore malgré sa vie ressemblant à celle d'un vagabond, malgré son regard fatigué certains jours, malgré ses longues périodes de silence. Je l'adore.

Puis vient la question de l'autre côté de la famille. Je crois qu'on peut affirmer, sans trop se tromper, que mes relations avec eux ont évolué. Je parle plus facilement avec ma mère, j'ai cessé de lui faire la tête pour toute cette histoire avec mon père. Et ont s'en porte bien toutes les deux. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est aussi bien qu'ava-. Non, en fait, c'est même mieux. Avant, je ne la voyais pas tant que ça, puisque je passai tout mon temps avec mon père. Aujourd'hui, on peut aller au cinéma ensemble, voir une comédie romantique bien pâteuse et s'amuser comme des idiotes, ou faire de la plonger parce qu'on en a simplement envie.

Mon beau-père, ça va aussi déjà mieux. On ne s'entend toujours pas à merveille, mais je comprends son geste d'avoir voulu rompre le contact avec mon père. Je ne l'approuve pas, loin de là, mais je le comprends. Mon père n'est pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler un modèle. Quant au fond de notre relation, il s'agit toujours, selon moi, de simple politesse l'un envers l'autre afin de rendre ma mère heureuse.

Avec Ethann aussi on s'est calmé. On ne s'apprécie toujours pas, mais au moins on se contente de se nier l'un l'autre. Même si je crois que le fait qu'il se soit trouvé un copain a pas mal dû aider.

Puis viennent les études, je crois. J'ai terminé mes humanités avec succès en option Latin-Langues Modernes. Je n'aurai qu'un échec en géographie en travers de la gorge. Aujourd'hui, c'est à l'unif que je suis, toujours en langues. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je me demande ce qu'il m'a pris. Français, néerlandais, anglais, allemand, espagnol, japonais. Bon, une chance que j'en parle trois couramment et une plutôt pas trop mal sinon je coulerai. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça va me servir plus tard de décortiquer de la poésie, mais ça me plaît. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'avenir, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il me réserve ou de ce que je voudrais en faire. Je veux voyager et être avec ceux que j'aime, c'est tout ce dont je suis certaine.

Ceux que j'aime, il est temps d'en parler, non? Law et Bonney ont officialisé leur relation fin juillet après des années de drague. Quant à Ace et Nojiko, ça c'est contenté d'en rester à un amour de collège. Sabo et moi... bah, ça tient encore. On se demande nous-même un peu comment, vu le peu de temps qu'on a pour nous deux ces derniers mois. Mais oui, tout tient encore, avec l'aide d'un peu de super glue et de scotch, mais tout tient encore ensemble.

Law est en fac de médecine, comme prévu. Bonney est en année sabbatique pour l'instant. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et ne voulait pas commencer des études qu'elle ne poursuivrait pas. Entre-temps, elle fait quelques petits boulots au noir. Ace est partis aux States. Après avoir sacrément hésité, il s'est finalement décidé à faire du sport en pro. Il en fait un paquet, ça se concrétisera avec le temps. Nojiko n'a pas surpris grand monde en annonçant faire de la psycho. Elle sera parfaite là-dedans. Et pour finir, Sabo... Bah, Sabo, il a surpris pas mal de personnes en se décidant à faire de l'astronomie. Il ne pense pas aller dans l'espace un jour, mais je lui dis de ne pas baisser les bras trop vite. On est jeune après-tout. On vit encore chez nos parents pour la plupart. On est encore perdu et incertains.

Bah, oui, dix-neuf ans, c'est quoi dans une vie?


End file.
